Love Is Worth More Than Gold
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: "Look me in the eyes and tell me all you care about is the gold." "There is someone I care about more than the gold." Puss and Kitty have finally realized their love for one another and have gone their separate ways together. Join them on their adventures after the Quest of the Golden Goose. The two outlaws learn love is worth more than gold. Contains more characters than listed.
1. Christmas and an Engagement

**Chapter 1: Christmas and an Engagement**

 **Disclaimer:** I only own any OCs that may or may not appear throughout the story. All canon characters are the property of DreamWorks. (Unfortunately…)

The first Christmas she could remember was also her best Christmas ever. Kitty Softpaws has let her boyfriend, Puss in Boots, convince her into coming with him to the kingdom of Far, Far Away for Christmas. He tells her he has really good friends there that he wants her to meet. Kitty still has a lingering suspicion that he's up to something.

"Puss, how much longer?" she asks as they walk through a long stretch of woods.

"We're nearly there, mi amor," Puss promises, taking one of her black and white paws in his orange one.

"I hope you're right, Ginger. My paws are killing me!" Kitty responds to her boyfriend.

Puss lightly laughs at Kitty's last statement. He knows the snow is probably what's making his girlfriend's paws hurt. There never is much, if any, snow in Spain, which makes the cold sensation against her paws a new experience for Kitty. Now, truth be told, it has taken years for Puss to get used to the cold, thick, white powder that is snow. He still remembers the first snowball fight he had with Donkey and Shrek a few years ago.

A house appears in the distance, the lake and swamp outside of it completely frozen and covered in snow. Puss releases his grip on Kitty's paw before starting to head for the front door.

"We're here, Kitty. Welcome to my home away from home," Puss announces as he starts to push open the door.

Almost instantly, five heads turn around and smile upon seeing the Spanish feline.

"Puss! What a great surprise! Come on in," Shrek happily tells his friend while he stands to greet his feline companion.

"Hola, mi amigo. Fiona, children, pleasure to see you again," Puss in Boots smiles, watching the ogre triplets play with blocks on the floor.

"We're always glad to see you, Puss. Did you get our letter?" Fiona asks, giving the ginger cat a hug in the process.

"Sí, señora. I couldn't miss a fiesta, much less one for Christmas," Puss smiles as he returns the hug.

"Just wait until Donkey knows you're here. He's been begging us all to go to Spain and see you, but we just haven't had the time," Shrek says with a slight smirk.

"Well, then I must see Donkey as soon as I can. We wouldn't want him annoying us any more than usual," Puss laughs, which alerts Fergus, Felicia, and Farkle of his presence.

"Uncle Puss!" they all happily shout, getting up and running over to hug him.

"Hello, children. I have missed you three. Look how big you've gotten!" Puss in Boots smiles, looking at his two-year-old niece and nephews.

"Uncle Puss, who is that?" Felicia questions, turning her attention to Kitty.

Kitty has remained in the doorway the entire time watching Puss' interaction with the children, a smile on her face. Now that attention has been drawn to her, the tuxedo she-cat waves at Shrek and his family, feeling a little bit nervous. After all, this is the first time Kitty's meeting the people that Puss considers to be family. She does not want to make a bad first impression.

"This is my girlfriend, Kitty Softpaws. She is the most important cat and woman in my life. Come and join us, Kitty," Puss answers the triplets, reaching for Kitty's paw.

Kitty takes his paw and comes closer to everyone, a smile on her face.

"Hola. My name is Kitty Softpaws. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Mucho gusto," she says, walking over to the ogre family, noticing the smile on Puss' face.

This gesture, no matter how trivial it may seem to others, encourages Kitty. She knows Puss in Boots is pleased with her first impression on his family.

"Well, Kitty, it's an honor to finally meet you," Fiona makes known to the tuxedo cat, leaning down to pick Felicia and Farkle up as she talks.

"Aye. It's nice to know the girl Puss talks about non-stop," Shrek says, which makes Puss in Boots uncomfortable.

"Shrek, mi amigo, cállate, por favor. Shut up, please," the legendary outlaw speaks up, baring his teeth slightly.

This action makes Shrek laugh, as he knows just how deeply Puss' love is for Kitty. One night during one of his visits to Far, Far Away, the ginger tabby slept at the ogre's house for the night, not wanting to go to the Poison Apple that late at night. Shrek found Puss asleep in the armchair the next morning, murmuring Kitty's name in his sleep. Ever since that morning, Shrek has not let up on teasing Puss about the gato's love for Kitty Softpaws.

"Oh, you didn't want her to know that? Sorry, Puss," Shrek smirks.

"And why not, Mr. Frisky Two Times? Are you ashamed of your love for me, mi amor?" Kitty inquires, a serious expression on her face, but a teasing look in her eyes.

"No, mi amor. Soy orgulloso. I am proud. Our love means the world to me, Kitty Softpaws," Puss responds, holding Kitty's paw and giving it a light squeeze.

"Of course you are. I know that!" she laughs.

"You- -You do?" the Spanish swordfighter asks with a gasp.

"Sí, Ginger. You've believed in me all along. And, we went our separate ways together, just like you wanted," Kitty grins.

Donkey chooses that moment to appear in the doorway of Shrek's house, talking loudly, as usual.

"Shrek, did I leave my onion dip over- Hey, hey! It's Puss in Boots! Where have you been?" the loud-mouth Donkey all but shouts, startling Kitty.

"Sí, Donkey. I've returned. As for where I've been, you know me. Mostly settling scores in Spain, mi amigo," Puss answers, taking this moment to readjust his feathered hat on his head.

There is never any warning as to when Kitty may swipe it off his head.

"Sounds cool! Now, who is this lady you've brought with you? Another temporary flame?" Donkey continues, making Puss' face scrunch up in anger and his green eyes blaze dangerously.

"Donkey, you are just digging a grave for yourself. Kitty Softpaws is the love of my life. I would never leave her!" Puss remarks in order to defend both his honor and Kitty's.

"Kitty Softpaws? What kind of a name is that?" Donkey inquires before Shrek clamps his hand over the grey quadruped's mouth.

"I am called Kitty Softpaws because I'll rob you blind and you'll never even know I was there," Kitty explains to Donkey, holding up a small bag of gold coins as proof.

Puss takes off his left boot, and, sure enough, there is no bag of gold to be seen.

"How did-? That's impossible!" he stutters, swiping the bag back from his girlfriend.

"Ginger, you should know me by now. Nothing is impossible for Kitty Softpaws," she smirks.

Kitty reaches for Puss' hat, but the orange feline places his paw on hers before she can take it off of his head. Puss clicks his tongue against his cheek.

"Now, señorita, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Puss in Boots laughs, softly pulling Kitty forward into his arms.

"Oh, is someone pouting? Puss, whatever will I do with you?" Kitty grins, moving her lips closer to Puss' mouth.

"Well, Kitty…." Puss starts before Shrek cuts him off.

"Puss, there are children present," Shrek reminds, covering Fegus' eyes with one hand.

"Lo siento. I'm sorry, Shrek. Do forgive us, amigo," Puss apologizes, feeling slightly ashamed by his actions.

A slight red blush appears on his face, and he can't seem to make his emerald eyes meet those of his friend.

"It's fine, Puss. Just don't do it again," the ogre chuckles with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, señor. It won't happen again," Kitty assures.

Later on in the night, after the ogre triplets are asleep, Shrek decides the cottage needs more firewood. He slips on a coat before heading out since it's still snowing rather heavily.

"I'm going to go gather some more wood. Puss, Kitty, you two are welcome to stay the night if you wish," Shrek quietly announces where he doesn't wake his children.

"Thank you for the offer, Shrek, but we already booked a room at the Poison Apple," Kitty answers the ogre.

"Shrek, mi amigo, would you like help with the firewood?" Puss inquires, looking at his friend in a way he hopes conveys urgency to the ogre.

"Well, actually, Puss, I….." Shrek starts before receiving an icy look from the tabby.

"Shrek, _you need help with the firewood, yes?"_ Puss stresses through gritted teeth.

The ogre finally realizes the urgency in the feline's voice ad understands the Spanish hero would like to talk in private.

"Now that you mention it, Puss, I could always use a bit of help," Shrek slyly grins at the boot-wearing cat.

"Ooh, can I come, too?" Donkey inquires, not noticing what is going on.

"Sure, Donkey. The more the merrier," Puss responds in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Once the three males get outside, Puss is soon bombarded with questions.

"So, Puss, are you gonna marry her?" Shrek asks with a smirk.

"Do you really love her?" comes from Donkey.

"Are the two of you going to live in Spain or here in Far, Far Away?" Shrek asks.

"Have you talked about having kittens yet?"

The last question from Donkey stops Puss in Boots dead in his tracks. He's used to being taken aback and shocked by Donkey, but nothing has hit him this hard. Sure, he's a lover, but he does stand on ceremony. He and Kitty wouldn't talk about kittens until after they're married. If they even get married….

"Are you out of your cabeza, Donkey?! I'm a gentleman and respect Kitty's boundaries. Besides, we aren't even married yet!" Puss yells at his friend, wanting to run and hide.

"So? A lot of couples I know had kids before they were married," Donkey tells the Spaniard.

"Well, this gato won't! I rather wish to not talk about this!"

"So, Puss, what was it you _did_ want to talk about?" Shrek interrupts, stopping the feud between his friends.

"I'm going to propose to Kitty," Puss whispers with a smile.

"You're going to what?!" Shrek and Donkey ask in unison.

"I'm going to ask Kitty to marry me," Puss grins.

"That's great, Puss! I'm so happy for you! Uh, just a question, though. How are you going to propose?" Shrek directs towards the orange gato, pride in his brown eyes.

"Well, I was thinking of making a cake or something for Christmas and placing the ring inside. Then, I'll have Kitty cut the first piece and she'll get the ring. By the time she turns around, I'll be down on one knee," Puss reveals his plan.

"Nice plan, buddy!" Donkey smiles, the feud that happened only moments ago placed out of his mind.

"But, Puss, you can't cook," Shrek reminds him.

"What?" Puss in Boots asks in disbelief, not believing Shrek doubts his skills. "There is nothing I cannot do! My culinary skills are impeccable!" Puss continues.

"Puss, you nearly burnt down my kitchen making breakfast," Shrek smirks.

"That bacon was defective!" Puss exclaims in defense.

"Well, then, I think it's a good plan," the ogre tells Puss.

"Puss," a feminine voice calls, almost making Puss jump.

Almost.

"Kitty! What can I do for you, mi amor?" Puss smiles at his love.

"It's getting late, Ginger. I'm ready to go to the Poison Apple now," Kitty says with a yawn as she grabs Puss' paw.

"As you wish. Adios mi amigos. See you tomorrow at the castle," Puss remarks.

Christmas Day arrives early the next morning in the kingdom of Far, Far Away. Kitty and Puss rise with the sun since both of them are early risers. They head for the castle where King Arthur and Lillian, Fiona's mother, are holding Christmas for their rather unique family. Five ogres, two cats, one donkey, one dragon, five donkey-dragon hybrids, and two humans are in attendance for this particular feast. As soon as they arrive, Puss gets to work in the kitchen to prepare his special surprise. It takes him about three hours, but the Spanish swordfighter finally gets it perfect, just in time for dinner. He brings it into the dining room on a golden platter and sets it in the middle of the table.

"Puss, this looks lovely," Lillian remarks as the orange tabby takes his place at the table beside Kitty.

"Gracias, señora. I thought I would make something special for our first family Christmas," Puss smiles as he passes the shrimp.

When it is time for dessert, Puss puts his master plan into action.

"Kitty, why don't you cut the first slice?" he suggests with a grin, turning a particular part of the cake towards her.

"If you say so, Puss," Kitty smiles back, taking the knife in one paw.

As Kitty starts to cut into the cake, Puss silently slips out of his chair and onto the floor beside Kitty. The tuxedo she-cat notices a shiny metal circle in her piece of cake. She turns to Puss, her blue eyes shining.

"Puss, what is-?" Kitty starts off before seeing a sight that takes her breath away.

Puss in Boots is kneeled down on one knee, a goofy grin on his face. His green eyes sparkle out of love for Kitty.

"Kitty, I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter very much when a man is in love. Kitty Softpaws, I love you with all my heart and soul and will love you all my life. Mi amor, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Puss sweetly reveals to his girlfriend.

"Sí, Ginger! Of course I'll marry you!" Kitty happily answers as she stands up from her chair.

Puss scoops her up in his arms and spins her around. He holds his hat in front of them for some privacy.

"You've made me the happiest gato alive. Gracias," Puss whispers.

"Best Christmas ever," Kitty softly says in Puss' ear.

The two lovers share a passionate Christmas kiss behind Puss' hat.

 **Author's Note: And there's the first chapter of Love Is Worth More Than Gold! I hope everyone enjoyed; please leave a comment with what you thought. Don't worry, there will be plenty more of Puss X Kitty in later chapters. Now, Shrek in the gang might pop in the story every so often, but it won't be for much of the story. That's why I chose not to mark it as a crossover. (Besides, people do that all the time in other fandoms. Hope no one minds.) Until the next chapter, my amazing readers! Hope to hear from you guys and girls soon!**


	2. Snow Day

**Chapter 2: Snow Day**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

Before returning to Spain, Kitty and Puss remain in Far, Far Away for a few days after Christmas. During this time, Kitty has gotten used to the snow being under her paws. She's adapting to the change in weather far faster than Puss in Boots himself ever did. A new morning breaks on the horizon, sending golden rays into Puss and Kitty's room at the Poison Apple. Puss in Boots wakes up first, his emerald eyes blinking to adjust to the new light. He turns his attention to the room's other bed and smiles upon seeing Kitty Softpaws, his new fiancée, sleeping soundly. The ginger tabby finds himself thinking Kitty looks like an angel when she sleeps. He decides that he must wake her up where they can complete the activity he has planned for them.

"Buenos días, Kitty, mi amor," Puss softly whispers in her ear, making Kitty purr softly.

The black and white tuxedo she-cat rolls over in the bed where she is now facing Puss. Her piercing blue eyes slowly blink open, and a grin overcomes her lips when she catches sight of her soon-to-be husband.

"Good morning, Puss. What are we going to do today?" Kitty asks with a purr, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Puss' neck and shoulders.

"I was thinking we could have a snowball fight," Puss in Boots smirks as he wraps his arms around Kitty's waist.

"A what?" Kitty demands, for she has never heard this term before.

"You shall see, Señorita Softpaws," he laughs.

She should have known. Anytime Puss in Boots laughs this way, it leads to trouble. Well, it at the very least leads to trouble for Kitty. Today is no exception. Kitty stands next to Puss, silently watching him dig his paws through the snow.

"What are you doing, Puss?" the she-cat asks with a laugh as the ginger tabby mumbles about how cold the snow is this morning.

"Watch and learn, chica," Puss chuckles with a smirk.

Kitty does as he asks and observes his movements, absorbing each detail to memory. It's a talent she's picked up from being a thief for so long. She notices that Puss in Boots packs the snow into a ball, which makes her deduce that this is the so called "snowball" her lover spoke of when she awoke this morning.

"And that, mi amor, is a snowball," Puss explains, placing it in her paws for a moment before taking it back. "Now it's your turn to make one, Kitty," he smiles at her.

Kitty Softpaws bends down closer to the ground to collect snow in her paws. The snow chills her paws and Kitty is glad she has boots on two of her black and white paws. However, she's slightly put-off by the cold sensation on her front paws. Kitty soon gets into the groove of making snowballs. She creates her own supply of them, ready to pelt them at Puss at a moment's notice. He would regret challenging her to a snowball fight. Puss in Boots should know by now that Kitty Softpaws never loses.

As Kitty smirks at her own thoughts, something cold and wet hits the back of her neck. Turning around, the female cat sees Puss smirking and laughing at her expression. The mixture of liquid and solid runs down Kitty's fur. It feels an awful lot like….. Snow. Puss in Boots had the nerve to throw a snowball at her!

"What gives, Ginger?" Kitty demands, preparing to launch her own snowballs at Puss.

"Lo siento, mi amor. I didn't see you there," Puss tells her in what would appear to be an apologetic tone. "But, all is fair in love and war, Kitty," he laughs while picking up another snowball.

He throws the snow at her head, but Kitty jumps out of the way just in time. She still has her snowball in hand.

"If it's a war you want," the she-cat starts to say to her fiancé with a dangerous smile on her face. "Then it's a war you will get!" Kitty tells him in a louder tone before releasing her snowball.

Puss has no time to move from his current position, so the snowball hits him dead in his chest. Kitty Softpaws has always had good aim; no one can deny this fact. The ginger tabby takes the time to wipe the snow out of his fur before picking up more snow.

"It's on now, mi corazón!" Puss yells in a playful tone.

Pretty soon, Kitty and Puss are engaged in an all-out snowball war. Both felines have refused to back down. It's already midday, but the two lovers show no signs of stopping their on-going feud. By now, Puss' fur is covered in snow, completely concealing the orange stripes on his body. Kitty's fur contains more white in it than usual as the snow continues to stick to her body. Forts have been constructed for both Spanish gatos to hide behind. The two legendary outlaws know all about the benefits of using all available cover during a mission. Kitty Softpaws remains hidden in the snow, barely peeking over the fort wall to see where Puss in Boots is hiding. She sights him within ten seconds. His orange fur cannot be hidden in the crystal white snow. An idea forms in Kitty's head as she watches her lover clumsily make his way through the snow. The tuxedo she-cat begins to creep from behind the fort, staying low to the ground and out of Puss' line of sight. Puss in Boots continues walking, not seeing Kitty Softpaws lying in wait for him.

The time couldn't be more perfect. Kitty springs from the snow and stretches her paws out to try and catch Puss. However, the legendary outlaw has been expecting a trick like this. He dodges Kitty's outstretched paws, making his love fall face-first into the snow. A smirk appears on his face when Kitty rises from the thick snow with some stuck to her face and whiskers like a beard.

"You are going to pay for this, Puss in Boots!" Kitty playfully growls at her fiancé as she wipes her face.

"You'll have to catch me first, Kitty Softpaws!" Puss smirks before getting down on all four paws and running through the snowy clearing.

Kitty rolls her eyes at his childness before dropping down to all fours herself and running after her partner in crime. She easily weaves around the trees as her blue eyes scan the area for Puss. The more she runs into the forest, the more Kitty seems to lose sight of her target. Sure, Puss in Boots has escaped from under the noses of many guards, but she is Kitty Softpaws. Her lover could not hide from her for long. Unless….. He's using one of the tactics Kitty came up with for pulling off heists.

She pulls his hat off his head when he pounces. Puss lands in the snow on his back, courtesy of Kitty side-stepping his attack and pushing him down. Kitty holds one paw against Puss' chest, holding him down in the snow. She looks down on him in mock superiority, her blue eyes shining in mischief. Puss looks up at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Meow," he says in the same tone he did at the Giant's castle soon after they met.

"Knock it off, Ginger," Kitty smiles, knowing exactly what Puss is doing.

She isn't going to let the mistake from last time happen again.

"Kitty, what's wrong with you?" Puss smirks, knowing well and good why Kitty won't let him up.

"You tell me, Puss. Who was it that pushed me into the river after I let you up last time?" Kitty challenges, her piercing blue eyes staring at him in disapproval.

"Me," Puss barely mumbles.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear that. _Who_ pushed me?" the she-cat tries again.

"Me! Now, mi corazón, please let me up. It was just a joke," he apologizes, looking up at he with pleading green eyes.

Kitty slowly lets him up from the ground. It is then that she smashes a snowball against his head.

"What was that for, Kitty?" Puss in Boots asks as he wipes the snow off his head.

"Now we're even," Kitty smirks before turning and running through the snow with Puss' hat in her paw.

"Why you- - ….!" Puss in Boots trails off, not being able to insult Kitty.

He loves her too much to hurt her or call her names.

"You can get it back if you catch me!" Kitty calls over her shoulder, taunting Puss by placing his hat on her head.

Puss simply chuckles before running after his lover, intent on getting his hat back. The orange tabby realizes that Kitty is slowing down, so he puts on more speed. Within seconds he is right behind her, so Puss reaches for his hat. His orange paw settles on his hat as Kitty screeches to a halt. Kitty grabs Puss' wrist with one paw and tightly holds onto it, regardless of Puss' efforts to escape.

"Let go, señorita," he smiles, taking this moment to stare into her eyes.

"Pay the price, Puss," Kitty mischievously grins.

"And what might that be?" Puss in Boots inquires, his green eyes twinkling as if he already knows the answer.

"One kiss," his lover answers, moving closer to his face.

"Can we discuss that price? It seems a little too low for someone of your beauty," Puss purrs softly.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Ginger," Kitty commands before pressing her lips against his.

Puss in Boots instantly closes his eyes before wrapping his paws around Kitty's waist. Both gatos purr in contentment as they continue to kiss. Kitty softly laughs as Puss' whiskers tickle her cheeks. As the kiss begins to end, Kitty gently slips Puss' hat back on his head. When the two cats pull apart, they smile at one another.

"Was that an acceptable price?" Kitty grins.

"Sí, Kitty. It's one I'd be happy to pay again," Puss smiles as he lightly chuckles.

"Don't push your luck, Puss. Now, let's go back to the Poison Apple. I'm cold," she tells her fiancé.

By the time the two cats reach the Poison Apple, the sun has set on the horizon. A thick, white fog has settled in the area, obscuring Puss' and Kitty's vision as they walk. Cold air rushes through the trees, chilling both gatos to the bone. Puss notices that Kitty is shivering, so an idea pops in his head.

"Kitty, are you cold?" he asks in concern for his love.

"Sí. Estoy muy frío. It's so cold tonight," Kitty returns as her teeth start to chatter.

Puss softly drops his arms around her shoulders while pulling her closer to his warm chest. They continue walking through the snow in silence when Puss decides to reveal his idea to Kitty.

"Mi amor, would you like to try some chocolate caliente when we get back?" he inquires out of curiosity.

" _Hot chocolate_? How does that work, Puss?" Kitty replies with a slightly skeptical look.

"You shall just have to trust me and wait to see," the ginger cat smiles as he presses a light kiss to Kitty's head.

Once they return to their room at the Poison Apple, Puss presents Kitty with a cup of hot chocolate. She grips the cup in her paw before raising it to her lips. Kitty cautiously tastes the liquid, not knowing how this "hot chocolate" will taste. Her first sip makes her smile.

"That's great, Ginger! It's so warm," Kitty compliments her lover with a grin as the liquid warms her cold body.

"Gracias, my love. It's my own recipe," Puss in Boots smiles back as he comes over to press one last kiss to her lips before they go to bed.

Kitty kisses back and then the two cats climb into their respective beds to go to sleep. Puss watches Kitty across the room as she falls asleep.

"Today was a good day," he whispers into the night.

 **Author's Note: There's Chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoyed, and please leave a review with your thoughts. I appreciate everyone's comments on the last chapter; they were all great! I didn't expect this story to get as much traffic as it has already since this is a small fandom. You guys and girls have happily proved me wrong. Thanks for your support! Oh, and sorry for not updating for a while. Semester exams at school have required my attention, as well as my other homework. Now I'm on Christmas Break, so I will try to update at least once more before going back to school. Until Chapter 3, my amazing readers!**

 _P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Hanukkah to all of you who celebrate any one of these. Happy Holidays to all of you, my dear readers!_


	3. Wedding Planning

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to DreamWorks, not me. I own all of OCs that may or may not appear in the story.**

Kitty awakes one morning to realize just how much planning she and Puss have to do in only a few short days. Puss has assured her that they can have their wedding in a week's time. Yet, neither has started plans for this very special day. With this in mind, Kitty wastes no time getting out of her soft, warm bed and quickly putting her boots on. She quietly walks over to Puss' bed and starts trying to wake him up. Yes, the two gatos are staying at the Poison Apple until their honeymoon which will lead to them buying their own house and settling down. Kitty's already planning their future life together.

"Puss, wake up," she gently says to her fiancé.

All Puss does is roll over in his sleep, a soft snore escaping his lips as he continues to dream.

"Puss, rise and shine," the tuxedo she-cat tries again, this time while shaking his shoulder.

The orange gato keeps on sleeping, not at all hearing his lover calling his name. Kitty rolls her eyes at this. Who knew her love, her hero, her Puss in Boots, would be _so_ hard to wake up?

"Ay caramba," she murmurs before deciding to take drastic measures.

Kitty roughly nudges Puss in his ribs in order to wake him up. At least she _hopes_ it will wake him up.

"¿Qué?" Puss asks, his emerald eyes slowly opening as he stretches his muscles out.

"Wake up, Ginger!" Kitty snaps, picking up his boots and tossing them on the bed.

"And good morning to you, too, Kitty. What's the hurry, mi corazón?" he smirks, pulling on his boots quickly.

"We have a wedding to plan, Puss. Now, rápido!" she responds.

"Well, Ms. Softpaws, if I didn't know any better, I would think you can't wait to claim me as _your_ lover," Puss teases with a smile.

"Shut up, Mr. Frisky Two Times. Is it a crime to love you?" Kitty challenges.

"Of course not. And I love you, Kitty. Never forget that," Puss apologizes.

The two of them emerge from the Poison Apple after eating a light breakfast and a few rounds of leche. Almost as soon as they step on the cobblestone road, Kitty starts to panic about the task ahead of them.

"There's so much to do!" Kitty nearly shouts. "There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list…." the she-cat rambles on and on, making Puss' head spin.

He does the only thing he can think of to silence her. Puss in Boots pulls Kitty Softpaws into his arms before pressing a kiss, long and slow, to her lips. This action catches Kitty off guard for just a few seconds. Then, she captures Puss' face in her paws and begins to kiss back. If there's anything that can change her train of thought, it's a kiss from Puss in Boots. When they finally pull apart, Kitty's blue eyes soften and she doesn't look as worried as she was not long ago.

"What were we talking about?" she asks as she looks into her lover's eyes.

"Works every time," Puss smirks, glad he put his fiancée's mind at rest, even if it's just for a few moments.

"You're very cocky. Do you know that?" Kitty teases with a light laugh.

"So I've been told," he chuckles as he grabs one of Kitty's paws in his own.

"I know what this is," Kitty remarks in an all-knowing tone.

"What _what_ is?" Puss says, trying to play innocent.

"You're trying to distract me from the wedding planning. After all I told you we have to accomplish this week!"

"Then, I guess now would not be a good time to remind you we also have to get a dress and tux?"

The first place Kitty and Puss stop at is the bakery to pick out a cake. A bell jingles over the door as the two legends begin to walk in.

"After you, señorita," Puss says with a bow while holding the door open for his soon-to-be wife.

"Gracias, señor," Kitty smiles, a sparkle appearing in her eyes.

When both Puss and Kitty sit down at a table, the head baker appears, wiping his frosting-covered hands on a towel.

"Hello. What can I do for you two today?" the man asks, setting the towel down on a counter.

"We are looking for a cake for our wedding, señor," Puss in Boots explains to the man, a large grin on his face.

"Ah, a wedding. Well, congratulations on your engagement," the baker tells the two Spanish gatos with a smile.

"Thank you," Kitty and Puss respond in sync, happy with their new status as soon-to-be husband and wife.

"So, do you have any ideas as to what you want?"

"No, not really. Kitty, what were you thinking?" Puss inquires, turning to look at the tuxedo

she-cat.

"Something with chocolate would be good," Kitty suggests; her guilty pleasure so happens to be chocolate.

"Sí, mi amor. Chocolate sounds like a wonderful idea. With chocolate frosting on top?" Puss responds with a smile.

His guilty pleasure is also chocolate. It has been since he was a kitten all those years ago.

"Of course, Ginger. Who can pass up double chocolate?" the she-cat smirks, knowing she and Puss have similar tastes.

"No one. So, señor, can you make us this kind of cake?" the ginger tabby inquires, hoping the answer is positive.

"Of course. Just give me about two days and I will have it ready for you," the man states.

"Thank you for everything. We value your great services to make our wedding cake perfect," Kitty gratefully tells the baker.

"Adiós, Puss," Kitty whispers to Puss before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Be safe, mi reina," Puss responds with a smile.

 _"_ _My queen?_ That's a new one," Kitty says, resting her head on Puss' chest.

"It suits you. Do you not like it? I can quit calling you that if you'd like, Kitty," Puss tells her while wrapping his paws around her waist.

"No, no, no. I like it," she assures, her face lighting up with a smile.

The truth is, she loves every nickname Puss gives her. He puts thoughts behind each endearment and changes the one he uses almost daily to keep things interesting.

"Good. I like it, too," the Spanish swordfighter grins down at the she-cat in his arms.

"Okay, I must leave you now. And, Puss?" Kitty starts to say, looking up at her fiancé.

"¿Sí, Kitty?"

"Don't even think about trying to follow me. It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her dress before the wedding."

"I understand. Don't come looking for me, either. My tuxedo will remain a secret as well. So, no peeking behind my back," Puss smirks, knowing very well how easily Kitty can sneak up on him.

Besides, he's the more likely of the two to try and catch a glimpse of the other's wedding attire.

"Cross my heart. Now, I _really_ have to go. Fiona, Lillian, and Dragon are waiting for me," Kitty reminds, quickly pulling away where Puss cannot distract her.

Puss presses one of his paws to his lips before blowing Kitty an air kiss. Kitty just rolls her eyes before sending one back in his direction.

Kitty reaches the bridal shop before Puss even gets to the tuxedo shop. Fiona, Lillian, and Dragon are waiting for her inside. Well, to be completely accurate, Dragon sticks her head inside the door, as she is too big and tall to fit in the building.

"There she is!" Fiona happily says, walking over to the she-cat with a smile.

"We were starting to worry, dear," Lillian remarks, her regal air coming back as she talks.

"Well, you know how Puss is. He was reluctant to let me go out on my own," Kitty says with a laugh.

All the other women nod in response, understanding Puss' protective nature all too well by now.

"So, shall we get started picking out your dress?" Lillian suggests, remembering Kitty's tight schedule.

"We already have a few picked out we thought you might like," Fiona tells the bride-to-be.

Kitty looks at their selections, noticing that they have an assortment of reds, blues, greens, and whites.

"No green. Green makes me look fat," the black and white she-cat explains, pushing the green dresses away.

"But, Kitty, you love green," the three other women remark, Dragon's response in her language.

"I love green because it's the color of Puss' eyes. Green clothes do not mix well with me."

With that, Kitty goes into the changing room to try on the different variety of wedding dresses. She dismisses many of them at the start, leaving her with just two major options. After a few more minutes to decide and experiment, Kitty decides on one.

"What do we think?" Kitty asks, giving a twirl.

"You're going to take Puss' breath away," Fiona and Lillian assure.

"Then this is _definitely_ the one," Kitty smiles happily.

Meanwhile, Puss has finally reached the tuxedo shop where Shrek, Donkey, and King Arthur are waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Shrek questions in concern, thinking some evil prevented his friend's arrival.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for _hours!"_ Donkey dramatically sighs.

"Donkey, it's been twenty minutes," Arthur remarks with a smirk.

"I had to make sure Kitty got there safely. Do you know how many countries and kingdoms want us? We're the best thieves around!" Puss answers as he gloats about his and Kitty's skills.

"Well, Artie and I picked out a few tuxes we thought you may like," Shrek tells the Spanish legend.

Puss in Boots looks over the three piles, each one a different color of tuxedo.

"Definitely not any in this pile, amigos," Puss instantly comments, pushing aside the tuxes Arthur picked out.

"What's wrong with grey?" King Arthur inquires as he takes them back to the racks he got them from.

"Grey makes me look fat," Puss softly reveals, burying his face in his hat.

"I swear, you are one of the pickiest fashion critics I know," Shrek groans as Puss in Boots continues trying on tuxedos in the two remaining colors.

"I take my image very seriously, Shrek. You don't get a reputation like mine overnight," the ginger tabby chuckles.

Eventually, Puss narrows down his selection to two choices. He wears the first one to remind his friend of the options.

"Not bad," Puss remarks, studying himself in the mirror.

"Not bad at all," Donkey agrees with his friend.

"It's even in my lucky color," Puss in Boots smiles.

"Oh, brother," Shrek mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Puss, clear one thing up for me. Why do you need a tux? You're a cat," Artie asks.

"Arthur, I'm a _cat who wears boots_. Besides, it's my _wedding._ I must look dashing," Puss responds, playfully rolling his emerald eyes.

When Puss sees Kitty again later that night, he feels like it's been a lifetime. The tuxedo she-cat is facing a table, her back to Puss in Boots. A plan forms in Puss' mind as he catches sight of his true love.

"Hola, beautiful señorita. May I buy you some leche?" he whispers in Kitty's ear, his whiskers tickling the side of her face.

"That depends who's asking, señor," Kitty responds, turning around with a smirk on her lips before wrapping her arms around Puss' neck.

Puss chuckles at her response prior to pressing a kiss to her lips. Kitty eagerly returns the kiss, blushing a bit as Puss moves one paw to cradle her head from behind.

"I missed you today, mi reina," Puss smiles when they end the kiss.

"I missed you, too, Ginger. How was tuxedo shopping?" Kitty asks.

"How anything is without you by my side, Kitty," he smoothly says.

"And how is that?"

"Boring and lonely."

"Not that I wouldn't love to hear about your day, but we _do_ have a rehearsal dinner to run, Puss," Kitty softly reminds.

"Ah, yes. I think I've already picked a dance for our first dance as man and wife," he reveals to her, moving away from the table as he does so.

"Well, I'll be happy to join you in practicing it, but first we must decide on the food and place for the cake."

"I'll take you up on that deal later, mi amor. Count on it."

"Did I hear cake?" Donkey excitedly questions as Kitty walks over towards Shrek and Fiona.

"Yes, Kitty and I are getting a cake for our wedding," Puss responds.

"Well, you know, not everyone likes cake," Donkey "helpfully" supplies.

"I don't care what everyone else likes!" Puss shouts, his temper starting to flare up due to Donkey's suggestions. "It's _my and Kitty's_ wedding."

"You know what _everybody_ likes? Parfaits," Donkey deadpans. "Have you ever met a person and they say 'No, I don't like no parfait.'? Parfaits are delicious. They may be the best thing to eat on the whole planet," he rambles.

"Ay, yi, yi," Puss mutters, walking in the direction of Kitty.

"I believe I owe you a dance," Kitty smiles.

"Sí. So, shall we start our cha-cha?" Puss follows up, taking her paws in his.

"Take the lead, Puss," she instructs as he bows to her.

Puss instantly starts the dance in time with the music, letting out his passionate side once more as he does whenever Kitty is around. Their dance is similar to the first one they shared together all those years ago around the campfire. Halfway through their cha-cha, Puss twirls Kitty and begins to clap his hands while he watches his love as she continues to dance. His green eyes watch in fascination and love as Kitty twirls around with a smile. She moves her hips back and forth in rhythm with the song.

"You Spanish cats and your dances. It's all about shaking your butts, isn't it?" Donkey blurts out, not being able to control his outburst, just like usual.

"Hey, Donkey!" Kitty calls out, which makes the grey quadruped turn and face her. " _He's_ even worse than I am," she reveals, pointing an accusing finger at Puss in Boots.

"What does that mean?" Shrek inquires, not knowing if he wants to find out that answer.

"I move my butt, too," Puss quietly explains, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

"That's not weird at all," Donkey mutters to Shrek.

"Hey! I'm Spanish, Donkey! We are _very_ expressive in our dancing!" Puss defends himself.

With that, the ginger tabby takes Kitty into his arms and prepares to kiss her. That's when something pounces on Puss in Boots.

"Javi, get off of him!" Kitty demands, trying to separate the two.

"Kitty, what's going on?" Puss and the mysterious stranger question in unison before glaring at one another.

 **Author's Note: Uh, oh, a cliffhanger! Yes, I know, it's the first time that's happened in this story. It caught you off guard, didn't it? :) Well, that was Chapter 3; I hope everyone enjoyed. See, I told you I'd get one more chapter up before I have to start high school again for the second semester. Now, school starts back tomorrow, so updates may be less frequent depending on the amount of homework my teachers assign me. So, don't think it's a lack of inspiration on my part. Until then, my dear readers, and I'm so happy everyone's enjoying the story up to this point. Have a good week, everyone!**

 _P.S. Yes, the parfait line was taken from the original Shrek movie. I couldn't resist. Oh, and the comment about butts came from a Puss in Boots interview I watched with Antonio Banderas and Salma Hayek in it. They both admitted to dancing in the recording studio. I thought that would mean Puss and Kitty would do the same as their human counterparts. :) I hope everyone got a little laugh from that._


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine. DreamWorks owns the rest of these awesome characters.**

"What in Grimm's name are _you_ doing here?" Kitty demands, yanking the other cat to his feet.

"We came to look for you, Kitty. It's been eight years since we've seen you," the mysterious stranger remarks.

"And just who might you be?" Puss asks with venom in his voice, his green eyes blazing dangerously as he places a paw on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm no one to be trifled with," the unidentified gato smirks, trying to escape Kitty's grasp in the process.

"Puss, this is Javi," Kitty mumbles as she looks down at her boots.

"Wait a minute, mi amor. You know him?" Puss questions, looking between the two cats.

That's when he notices a clear resemblance in Kitty's and Javi's faces.

"Sí, Ginger. He's my younger brother," Kitty reveals.

"Guilty as charged," Javi gloats, his amber eyes laughing.

"How did you know it was him who attacked me? He was only a blur when he pounced," Puss wonders aloud.

"The top of his tail gave him away. Take a look at it," Kitty says, pointing to her brother.

Puss does as he's told and notices a major characteristic that sets Javi apart from other cats. The whole tip of Javi's tail is missing.

"Holy frijoles," Puss in Boots whispers.

"Yeah, a dog grabbed it when we were kittens. I'm sure you can figure the rest out," Javi explains with pain evident on his face as he shudders.

"Well, I, um—I'm sorry," Puss gulps, not sure what else to say.

"Javi, what do you mean by _we?_ Who else came?" Kitty inquires, her voice containing just a bit of venom.

"Well, you see, that's a funny story," Javi tries to laugh.

 _"_ _Who. Did. You. Bring?!"_ Kitty demands, her patience worn thin by her younger brother.

"Father's here," Javi responds. "I brought Esteban, too."

Kitty feels her heart drop in her chest. Her father would not approve of Puss in Boots. He's never been one to like Spanish men, let alone ones who are outlaws. That's why she had planned to marry Puss and then maybe, just maybe, tell her father the happy news. Now, of course, Puss' mother Imelda has been invited, because she loves him and supports any decision he makes. Imelda wants Puss to be happy in any way he chooses. Kitty's father, Diego, on the other hand, wants to _tell_ his daughter what will make her happy. And by "make her happy" he _really_ means what will make _him_ happy.

"Puss, no me siento bien," Kitty whispers to her lover in Spanish, thankful Javi does not know the language.

"¿Por qué? Why don't you feel well, mi corazón?" Puss softly says, pressing one paw to Kitty's cheek.

The tuxedo she-cat does not answer. Instead, she stands in silence looking at Puss in Boots.

"You're crying. Kitty, what's wrong?" Puss asks in concern as tears from Kitty's eyes fall on his paw.

"My father's coming," Kitty sniffs.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's just-… he doesn't like Spanish men or outlaws. I'm scared he'll try to keep me from marrying you."

"Kitty, you're a grown woman. Only you can decide who you are going to marry. I love you," Puss reminds.

"You're right, Puss. I love you and I'm going to marry you," Kitty smiles.

"Kitty!" a harsh voice calls out.

Puss and Kitty turn around to see a red and white male cat with piercing amber eyes.

"Father," Kitty quietly says while remaining in Puss' arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diego, Kitty's father, demands, looking at Puss in Boots with disgust.

"I think I'm in the middle of a rehearsal dinner for my wedding. It's nice to see you, too, Father," Kitty sasses, placing her paw against the side of Puss' face.

"For your sake, I hope you're not marrying _that,"_ Diego all but spits at Puss.

"And what's wrong with _me?"_ Puss in Boots angrily remarks, moving his paw to grip the hilt of his sword.

"His name is Puss in Boots, Father," Kitty says with a low growl building in her throat.

"I know who he is. I also know that he will not be able to give you the life you deserve," Diego remarks, venom present in his voice.

"He doesn't need to _give_ me anything," Kitty argues with her father. "I love him. That's enough for me," the tuxedo she-cat continues.

She slowly turns to where her back is facing her father. Puss slowly moves to press a kiss to Kitty's lips, eager to show the older male cat that he does love Kitty Softpaws. Kitty kisses back, aware of her father's displeased growls from behind them. They pull apart a while later and Kitty has a smirk on her face.

"You see? Puss gives me love, and that's all I need," she reveals.

"Kitty, you're naïve. You can't live on love," Diego and Javi tell her.

That statement forces Kitty to bring out the big guns.

"Mother would have let me marry him," Kitty challenges, standing her ground.

"Don't bring your mother into this conversation!" Diego all but roars.

"Why not? It's not like she can speak for herself," Kitty reminds, solemnly thinking of her deceased mother.

Alessandra, a tuxedo she-cat like Kitty with blue eyes, died when Kitty, Javi, and Esteban were eight weeks old. She had been the one to support Kitty in all her dreams and ambitions. Diego never really paid much attention to Kitty, he preferred to train Javi and Esteban.

"We have rules, Kitty! You're not supposed to marry Spanish bandits! They're no good and this Puss in Boots _won't_ love you. I'm just trying to protect you," Diego snaps.

"Mother was Spanish and she loved you with all her heart and soul. You know it as well as I do," Kitty defends, knowing her love for Puss will never fade away.

"Your mother was not a wanted thief! Look, niña, I don't want you to have to live a life on the run because of Puss in Boots and his terrible choices," Diego explains.

"Look, hombre. I'm not that gato anymore. Kitty has changed me and I love her," Puss angrily growls from the shadows.

He hasn't moved or said a word this entire time.

"Well, don't expect my blessing," Diego says.

"We don't expect it, nor do we need it," Puss responds, sassing his future father-in-law.

"You're throwing your life away," Diego mumbles.

"He's right," Javi tells his older sister.

Kitty wheels around to face her brother.

"Why can't you side with me just once?" Kitty asks, wondering why her brother never defies their father.

"There are no sides. He's right," Javi bluntly says.

"Kitty's right, too," a new voice speaks up.

"Esteban!" Kitty breathes, moving to hug her youngest brother.

Esteban is a pale grey male cat with green eyes that always has had Kitty's back. They were partners in crime during the first eight weeks of their lives. He's always been supportive of her every decision and always takes her side.

"Hola, mi hermana," Esteban greets in Spanish, having learned his mother's native language.

He pulls his older sister in for a hug, happy to see her after eight long years.

"Thank you for siding with me, Esteban," Kitty smiles.

"I still don't agree with you. This is the most ridiculous thing you've ever done," Diego tells his daughter.

"How would you know? You haven't been with me for eight years! I grew up alone!" Kitty yells before running back to where Puss is waiting for her.

Puss wraps his arms around her, holding Kitty close to his warm chest. The sound of Puss in Boots' heart comforts Kitty, and she wipes the tears out of her eyes. The ginger tabby always helps to make her feel better.

"Yes, you did grow up alone because your mother died! I'm sorry for that, okay? Now, you are coming back with me to Italy and then you will find a _proper_ husband," Diego commands.

"No."

"What did you say to me, daughter?!"

"I said no, Father. I don't like that," Kitty forcibly tells him while wrapping her paws around Puss' arms.

"Then leave," Diego gruffly says to his only daughter with anger in his eyes.

"I will," Kitty remarks in a disinterested tone.

"Yeah, right," Javi scoffs.

"Right after our wedding, Puss and I will leave and go back to Spain. You'll never have to see us again."

"Come on, mi amor. Let's go finish our rehearsal dinner," Puss suggests, leading his lover away from her feuding family.

"Yes, let's. Puss, I'm so glad I have you. You're all I need, mi rey," Kitty admits to Puss, holding his right paw in her left.

" _My king?_ That's a new one," Puss smirks, echoing Kitty's response from earlier in the day.

"It suits you. Do you not like it?" Kitty laughs, repeating Puss' words with a smile.

"I do like it. Now, I don't want you to think about the argument with your father. It's in the past, mi corazón," Puss whispers, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Okay, Puss. Now, I do believe we have a wedding to finish planning," Kitty remarks with a grin.

"Sí. I can't wait to marry you," Puss assures.

"I can't wait to marry you either, Ginger."

"And whatever happens, Kitty, we'll go through it all together. I can promise you that, mi reina."

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 4! I hope everyone enjoyed, even though most of it was yelling and not as much of Puss and Kitty. I have good news for everyone; there's only one more chapter before Puss and Kitty's wedding! Yes, in Chapter 6, Puss and Kitty will get married and all will be right with their world. :) Sorry it's been a while, but school started back and has kept me busy. Until the next update, my dear readers, and thanks for your continued support!**


	5. Fears and Final Preparations

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own my OCs.**

There is only one day left before Puss and Kitty's wedding. With this being said, emotions could not run higher. In the past few days, Puss has taken his hat off and twisted it through his paws more times than Kitty can remember. It's the first time Kitty's ever seen him so nervous. The same can be said about Kitty Softpaws. She has had butterflies in her stomach the past week just thinking about her vows. Kitty doesn't know how she'll be able to get through her elaborate promises without tearing up or moving to kiss Puss then and there. They've been on quite the journey together through the years.

"Puss!" a familiar voice breaks through the chatter of Donkey, King Arthur, and Fiona.

"Mama!" Puss smiles, running over to his mother to see her.

"It's so good to see you, pequeño. I've missed you," Imelda admits to her adopted son while pulling him in for a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Mama," Puss agrees, nuzzling his head against Imelda's arm.

He leans in for the hug, feeling his mother's warm arms around him like she used to do when he was young. As unbelievable as it sounds, Puss in Boots, the legendary outlaw, used to be scared of thunder and lightning when he was just a kitten.

"So, I hear you have settled down, mijo?" Imelda inquires with a grin, hoping the rumor is true.

"Well, Mama, as you know, I am getting married to Kitty Softpaws, the love of my life," Puss happily sighs. "However, I do not know if we will settle in San Ricardo. Only fate will tell my tale."

"I am so happy for you, my Puss in Boots. It makes my heart soar that you are getting married and living happily ever after. "

"Sí. Estoy feliz también. I am happy as well. But, I'm also scared."

"Why are you scared, pequeño?" Imelda questions in confusion.

Puss takes a deep breath before answering his mother.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to give Kitty the life she deserves. Kitty is like a queen to me, Mama. Her father's doubt has gotten to me," Puss admits, his emerald eyes looking up at his mother.

"Nonsense, pequeño. You love her with all your heart. That's all any woman ever wants from her husband. Puss, you and Kitty will live a long life together filled with love."

"Gracias, Mama. I will be sure to give Kitty all my love and attention once we are married."

"Now, what else do you have to plan for your wedding, Puss?" Imelda asks, wanting to help her boy if she can.

"Well, I think all we have left to do is make sure the food and cake arrive," Puss says, his eyes turning to look at Kitty as she walks towards him.

"Hola, mi amor. How are things coming along?" Kitty questions as Puss wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hello to you, too, mi corazón. I believe everything is going well. Oh, Mama, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is my mother," Puss introduces the two most important women in his life to one another.

"Mucho gusto," Kitty greets, holding out her paw to Imelda.

"Es un placer," Imelda responds, letting her future daughter-in-law know that she's happy to meet her.

"Kitty, I believe all that's left to do is make the preparations for the food and cake," Puss tells his lover as he presses his head against her shoulder.

"What about the band, Puss? Is that all together?" Kitty asks, looking up at Puss with a grin.

"I believe so. I- Well, I thought they were. Now I'm not so sure," Puss starts to panic.

"Puss, what's wrong? I've never seen you so scatter-brained," Kitty remarks.

"I just want our wedding to be perfect, mi amor."

"So do I, but you're starting to get too worried."

"I have an idea," Imelda speaks up. "Why don't you two go somewhere with your friends and I'll handle the food and band."

"Good idea, Mama. We have been stressed lately. Gracias," Puss agrees.

The ginger tabby and tuxedo she-cat walk over to Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona. It's time to make some plans for their trip out to get away from the constant wedding planning.

"I never knew planning a wedding could be so hard," Puss whispers.

"You're the one who insisted a week would be long enough to plan, Ginger," Kitty smirks, slipping Puss' hat off of his head.

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer to spend the rest of my life with you," Puss grins before realizing his hat is in Kitty's paws. "Even if you do steal my hat, boots, and money," he lightly chuckles while pulling his hat out of Kitty's grasp and placing it back on his head.

"You know you love when I do that."

"No, I don't. I know I love _you,_ Miss Kitty Softpaws."

"So, where are we gonna go for a last minute day of freedom before marriage ties you down?" Donkey inquires, breaking the two gatos out of their private conversation.

"We're not sure," Kitty admits to their friends.

"What about an amusement park?" Fiona suggests.

"Sounds interesting," Puss remarks, his green eyes lighting up.

"Let's go to the one near Duloc!" Shrek smiles, which makes Donkey uneasy.

"No! Shrek, _anywhere_ but there!" Donkey yells in panic.

"What happened in Duloc?" Kitty questions, looking at her lover in slight confusion.

"That's a long tale, Kitty. Let's just say that going to Duloc frightened Donkey and led to Shrek meeting Fiona," Puss briefly summarizes with a small smirk.

"Then I vote yes. Let's go to _that_ amusement park," Kitty grins.

"The two of you are going to pay for this," Donkey sighs.

When the five friends reach Dragon's Peak Amusement Park, both Puss and Kitty realize what a good plan this was. Already their fears and concerns about the wedding planning for the big day tomorrow are fading away. Plus, seeing Donkey this nervous is a bonus for the two gatos.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Fiona asks once they have made it past the turnstiles.

"I've always wanted to try the spinning teacups," Kitty reveals, which makes Puss smile.

"Those are my favorites," Puss says, taking one of Kitty's black and white paws in one of his orange ones.

"Then we can try the Fireball," Shrek suggests, which makes both Puss and Donkey stop dead in their tracks. Roller coasters do not go over well with the Spanish swordfighter. Puss always feels like he may pass out or maybe even throw up if he stays on too long. Reaching the teacups, Puss and Kitty get into one spinning teacup while Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey get into a separate one. The ride soon starts, twisting and turning, which makes Donkey scream a little as he wasn't quite sure all the turns would happen. Puss and Kitty, meanwhile, love the spinning, as it reminds them of when they flipped through the air to escape the guards in San Ricardo. Kitty turns towards Puss with a smile on her face before beginning to laugh. She leans in close to his face, brushing her whiskers against Puss' cheek.

"This is so much fun!" Kitty tells him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, mi amor," Puss smiles, pressing one paw to the side of her face.

"You'll have to face your fear on the roller coaster."

"How do you know-?"

"Puss, I'm a day away from being your wife. I know you well enough by now," Kitty smirks, resting her head against Puss' shoulder.

The wait in line for the Fireball takes almost an hour. It seems like everyone who lives around Duloc and the surrounding areas wants to ride this epic roller coaster.

"You afraid?" Donkey directs to Puss as they move up to where passengers board the ride.

"No," Puss scoffs, looking over at Donkey with a skeptical look.

"Oh, good," Donkey breathes, glad to know his friend is not scared. "Me neither. 'Cause there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

Puss in Boots feels his heartbeat start to quicken. Fear starts to make its way through his body. Not many things scare Puss, but when something does, it frightens him. Badly.

"I can't do this," Puss whispers under his breath.

"Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Well, an unfamiliar _dangerous_ situation, I might add," Donkey continues, swallowing a lump in his throat while looking at the roller coaster with wide eyes.

Puss' palms begin to sweat as he catches sight of the loops the Fireball makes and the high-speed acceleration. Kitty picks up on this and comes over to her fiancé to place a reassuring paw on his arm.

"Ginger, look at me," Kitty softly commands.

Green eyes meet blue and soon all traces of fear are gone.

"I'll be right beside you, Puss. Don't worry; nothing will happen to you, mi rey," she comforts.

"Promise?" Puss questions like a little kid, his emerald eyes growing wide.

"I promise."

"Gracias, Kitty. I appreciate it."

"De nada, mi amor. Now, come on. The line's moving," Kitty grins, taking Puss by the arm and walking forward.

"It sure doesn't mean you're a coward if you're a little scared," Donkey continues as the five of them get buckled in on the roller coaster. "I sure as heck ain't a coward," the grey quadruped says with a confidence the others know he doesn't possess.

Shrek rolls his eyes as this conversation is just like the one he and Donkey had while saving Fiona. Some things never change.

"Donkey, two things," Puss remarks from the seat in front of the panicking Donkey. "Shut… up…" the Spanish feline continues, holding up one claw after each word.

"And if you have to throw up, Donkey, aim that way," Shrek instructs, regretting sitting next to Donkey. "I don't want puke on my shirt," the ogre shudders, knowing Donkey has the weakest stomach of them all.

The roller coaster soon starts, and Puss feels his stomach tying into knots. He tries to act brave in front of his friends and true love, but Puss in Boots feels as if he is failing miserably. The orange gato grips the safety bar until his knuckles turn white, not wanting to have the slightest chance of falling off or thinking he would not make it off the roller coaster.

"This was a bad idea," Puss directs to Kitty, a nervous look on his face as they near a loop de loop.

His heart races as he looks over the side and realizes just how high up they are.

"You're Puss in Boots," Kitty speaks up, facing her lover. "You've outwitted guards and bandits for years. I've seen you defeat the Great Terror with my own eyes. A gato who can do all of that can survive a roller coaster," she assures, thinking of all the feats her fiancé has accomplished.

"You're right. I'm just being a big scaredy-cat. I'm Puss in Boots!" Puss happily remarks. "And Puss in Boots is not afraid of anything!"

The ride ends about three minutes later. Donkey didn't throw up, which is good news for Shrek. Puss in Boots did not give into his fear. With Kitty Softpaws by his side, Puss is pretty sure he can conquer any situation life may throw at him.

"Wow! Let's do that again!" Donkey excitedly cheers, not caring that the line to wait is going to take another hour to get through.

"No!" Puss shouts almost instantly. "No. No, no, no! No," he continues, shaking his head so hard that his hat almost flies off.

"You three can go again if you want. Puss promised me we could go get some cotton candy," Kitty says to help keep Puss' fear a secret.

"Right. Kitty's never had cotton candy before, so I told her we could get some. After you, señorita," Puss smiles, mouthing _Thank you_ to his fiancée as they walk away from the two ogres and blabbermouth Donkey.

"You are so lucky to have me," Kitty tells Puss once they are out of earshot of the others.

"Sí. That I am. Now, mi amor, shall we go get some cotton candy?" Puss truthfully answers, pointing towards the stand where an amusement park worker sells cotton candy.

"Actually, I thought you and I could go explore the rest of the park together. Maybe we can even try the log flume," Kitty suggests.

Puss chuckles lightly at Kitty's statement before answering.

"Kitty, you do know log flumes have water, right?" he inquires.

"What? Never mind, then! We're not doing that!" Kitty panics.

"Oh, I think we are. You made me face my fear. Now you have to face yours," Puss smirks, which makes Kitty roll her eyes in annoyance.

"You're being very annoying," she playfully remarks.

"Yes, I know. It's very annoying to be forced to face your fears, Miss Softpaws."

Later that night, Puss and Kitty return to where their wedding is going to be held. Both cats are soaked from head to toe; neither had expected _that_ much water would splash up from the log flume. Imelda notices the water dripping from Puss' hat and giggles a little before talking.

"Puss, Kitty, I checked on the band. They're all ready to go for tomorrow. The cake and food will arrive tomorrow evening, about an hour and a half before the wedding," Imelda tells her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Gracias, Mama," Puss smiles, taking his hat off and shaking all the water off his leather accessory.

"You're welcome, pequeño. Anything to help out my boy."

"Well, I'm calling it a night. We have a big day tomorrow," Kitty yawns, starting to head for the Poison Apple.

"Sounds like a good idea. Buenas noches, Mama," Puss drowsily remarks, walking after Kitty.

"Whoa, Ginger. Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the Poison Apple with you, Kitty."

"No, you're not," Kitty tells her lover.

"And why not?" Puss questions in a skeptical tone.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Shrek said you can stay at his house tonight."

"Until tomorrow, my love. Sweet dreams, mi ángel," Puss sweetly whispers, giving Kitty a goodnight kiss.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 5! The next chapter is Puss and Kitty's wedding! Who's excited? I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, but I will try to get it done as soon as possible. I hope I don't have to keep you waiting for too long! Thank you so much for all of your support, dear readers. You guys and girls are amazing. Until Chapter 6, my awesome readers!**


	6. Puss in Boots & Kitty's Wedding

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine. The rest belong to DreamWorks Animation. The songs used in this chapter are** ** _Livin' La Vida Loca_** **by Ricky Martin,** ** _A Thousand Years_** **by Christina Perri, and** ** _Say Hey (I Love You)_** **by Michael Franti and Spearhead.**

"Do you think everything is going to go okay? I mean, anything could happen," Puss in Boots nervously rambles when he arrives at the wedding venue the next morning.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Puss," Arthur tells his feline friend. "Besides, Kitty's already said yes. It's not like she can change her mind," the young king reminds, helping Puss move tables and chairs for the wedding and reception that would follow.

"That's true. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I don't want to mess this day up for Kitty," Puss admits.

At that moment, Donkey, Shrek, and Fiona walk up, ready to help with any last minute preparations.

"So, it's _finally_ the big day! It seems like I've been waiting forever!" Donkey remarks, heading for the chocolate cake.

"¡Espera, burro! Do not take one more step towards that cake," Puss in Boots loudly tells his friend, knowing of Donkey's Achilles heel when it comes to cake.

"I'm sorry, Puss. It's just, today is such an exciting day!" the grey donkey responds with a small frown.

"Yes, it is. I'm very excited for this evening, mi amigo. Trust me, your waiting has been all for an amazing night," Puss in Boots smiles, wanting to hurry today along where he can marry the love of his life and declare her as his wife for the rest of their lives, or nine lives if you believe in that sort of thing.

"Well, what can we do to help?" Fiona asks as she passes the tray of shrimp over to Arthur as the young king helps to set up the food table.

"Okay, we have a very busy day today to get this wedding under way," Puss remarks, straightening his hat before starting to list the things he needs to get done. "There's the food, the arrangement of the chairs, the tables for the reception, the band, and the cake. Holy frijoles! When am I going to have time to get dressed in my tux?" the Spanish cat rambles, his green eyes widening as he realizes that the most important part of his wedding, himself and Kitty, may not be ready themselves to get the wedding going on time.

He really is starting to regret promising Kitty that a week would be enough time to plan and have a wedding. The orange gato begins to pace a little around the small plaza, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"There are several functions that require your attention, Puss," Shrek reminds, wanting his friend to remember that not _everything_ requires the Spanish swordfighter's direct scrutiny.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Puss in Boots scoffs, not seeing where Shrek is trying to help calm his nerves.

"What Shrek means to say is that you have us to help you. So, you handle everything that is the most important to you. We'll handle the rest," Fiona speaks up, starting to arrange tables in a circular pattern around the dancefloor.

"Gracias, señora. I appreciate the help. I shall handle the music and the cake before going to get dressed in my tuxedo," Puss breathes, glad he has such loyal and devoted friends. "Shrek, Arthur, and Donkey, the three of you can handle the arrangement of the tables and chairs, por favor. Princesa Fiona, I am putting you in charge of the food," Puss reveals his directions. "I don't trust Donkey with that job," he adds in a whisper to Fiona, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Consider it done, Puss. Now, go take care of the cake and band where you can go and get dressed," Fiona responds with a grin as she starts her assigned duty for the day.

"Thank you all again. I couldn't do any of this without you guys," Puss in Boots says to express his gratitude for all of his friends.

Meanwhile, in a room behind the plaza, another situation is taking place. A black and white tuxedo she-cat is standing up, pacing back and forth across the room, her boots echoing off of the tile floor. A sigh escapes her mouth as she continues pacing around the room.

"Calm down, Kitty. What's wrong?" Imelda asks, concern building from her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Is it not time yet?" Kitty questions, sighing as she looks out the small window at the bright sky and the bustle of activity in the courtyard.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Why? Are you excited to marry Puss?" Imelda lightly teases, which makes Kitty Softpaws laugh.

"Sí. I'm excited, but I'm also nervous. What happens if I forget my vows while I'm up there?" Kitty panics, her voice wavering just a bit as she thinks of this scenario.

"You won't, Kitty. Trust me," Imelda promises, squeezing the she-cat's paw in encouragement.

"How do you know?" the nervous bride wonders aloud, looking at her fiancé's mother with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I've been married before," Imelda responds, a few tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

"You have?" a gasp exits Kitty's mouth. "I'm sorry; I didn't know. Puss never mentioned that to me before," she apologizes.

"Puss in Boots does not even know. This was long before the two of you were born. Fernando and I were happily married when we were both twenty-one. I thought I had it all. Fernando was the best husband I could have ever hoped for. He was sweet, caring, and handsome among other things. But, one day, I got a letter that said he had been killed during combat against a French force. My life was shattered that day; that's when I opened the orphanage in San Ricardo, and about two years later, Puss came into my life. I knew that he was my chance at being happy again."

"Imelda, I'm so sorry. Your loss is unimaginable. And yet, out of all that tragedy, you still were able to raise and nurture Puss along with many of the other orphans. Thank you. If it wasn't for your care, Puss in Boots would not be here with me today."

"You're very welcome, Kitty. There is no other woman that I would agree is as well-matched with my son as you are. I am happy and glad to accept you into my family. Now, please, no more crying. Today is meant to be a happy. You're getting married for goodness sake!" Imelda laughs, which makes Kitty smile at the woman.

"I am glad you think so, señora. Puss in Boots will make me very happy and will be an honorable husband. I'm sure of it!" Kitty smiles, her blue eyes lighting up as she imagines her new life with Puss and how it is starting tonight.

Night falls many long hours later and everyone is scrambling around to make sure all the last details are in position for the wedding and reception. Puss runs back and forth between the courtyard and the hallway where his groomsmen and Kitty's bridesmaids will be walking out from.

"Okay, peoples, this isn't a rehearsal. Let's see some hustle!" Puss commands, a large smile on his lips as he wonders for the hundredth time what Kitty will look like in her wedding dress.

 _'_ _Probably beautiful and breathtaking as always' the orange gato muses to himself, his own little world starting to overtake his brain and thought process._

"Smiles, everyone! Smiles!" Donkey instructs, taking his position beside Dragon as he prepares to walk his wife down the aisle.

Shrek is acting as the Best Man, escorting Imelda, who happens to be Kitty's Matron of Honor. Finally, Arthur and Fiona make up the third pair walking down the aisle behind Donkey and Dragon. As for the ring-bearer, that job falls on Donkey and Dragon's son Bananas. The flower girl is Donkey's daughter Parfait, to the slight chagrin of Puss; he doesn't want the donkey-dragon hybrids ruining the wedding with their antics. Puss in Boots walks down the aisle first, taking his position at the altar to await the arrival of Kitty Softpaws. His pulse and heartbeat quicken as he hears _Here Comes the Bride_ beginning to play as the band strikes up the song. Almost instantly, Kitty comes out of the back room on the arm of Esteban, her youngest brother, with a large smile on her face. The white veil covers her face and Puss wants nothing more than to rush over to her and remove the veil from her face to kiss her right then and there. Kitty's dress blows him away as he looks at how the fabric hugs her body and helps to bring out her eyes. If the orange gato's eyes are usually drawn to Kitty Softpaws, they are practically glued to her now. Every movement his future wife makes does not escape Puss' gaze and he watches with wide green eyes as he sees Kitty approaching him closer and closer by the second. His heart beats a million miles a second against his chest and Puss in Boots wonders if it's possible to explode from happiness or seeing so much beauty before him. During his quiet wonderings, Puss doesn't notice that Kitty has stopped at her place at the altar, looking up at him with a sparkle in her blue eyes as she studies his face and how nice he looks in a tuxedo.

"Uh, Ginger," she whispers at her fiancé and soon-to-be- pronounced husband.

"Oh, Kitty, mi amor. I want nothing more than to kiss you right now," Puss responds, his Spanish accent sounding like music to Kitty's ears.

She never tires of listening to his perfect Spanish accent; his voice is something that Kitty could listen to all day and never tire of it.

"Puss, you know you have to wait. You look very handsome in your tux, mi rey," she smiles, reaching one paw out to hand her flower bouquet to Imelda. "Black is definitely your color," Kitty laughs, seeing that Puss' tux is black just like his signature boots and hat.

"And blue is officially my favorite color," Puss remarks, taking in the light blue shade of Kitty's dress that falls around her feet in a curve and accentuates her beautiful blue eyes that Puss finds himself getting lost in almost every day that he is around her. "This color really brings out your eyes, Kitty. Tu eres muy bonita esta noche," Puss purrs, leaning in close to Kitty's face.

"Really? Don't I look very beautiful every other night?" Kitty teases with a smirk on her lips.

"Sí, Kitty. You're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined a girl that ended up with me could look. You are the reason I am alive, Kitty Softpaws."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of two very important and special cats: Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws. You may all be seated," the preacher starts off as he takes position slightly behind Puss and Kitty. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he continues, looking over at the assemblage of friends and family that are waiting beside the altar.

"I do," Esteban speaks up and comes to stand beside his older sister, looking at her with love and pride shining in his eyes.

 _"_ _Thank you"_ Kitty mouths at Esteban, glad that her youngest brother has stepped into this role due to the fact that their father disapproves of Kitty and Puss' wedding. It's no secret that Diego Softpaws hates Puss in Boots with a passion; this fact was made very clear a few nights ago when he arrived in town and tried to tell Kitty she needed a husband who is worthy of her and _not_ an outlaw.

"Well, then let's continue on with the wedding, shall we? Puss in Boots, do you have your vows ready?" the preacher asks with a smile.

"Yes, señor. I do," Puss replies, wanting to get into his vows as soon as he possibly can.

He has worked hard to prepare ones that he knows will not only be able to hold true, but also ones that are sure to impress Kitty as well.

"And, Kitty Softpaws, do you have your vows ready?"

"Yes, sir. I do," is Kitty's simple reply as she gazes lovingly up at Puss.

"Puss, take Kitty's paws in your own after removing her veil and make these vows known to her," the preacher instructs, which makes both cats smile as they realize their wedding is officially starting.

Puss gently removes the veil from Kitty's face, revealing her beautiful face and eyes to him, making the orange cat's heart swell as he sees his true love's face on the most amazing night of his life. Kitty smiles as he runs one paw over her cheek before taking her black and white paws in his orange ones.

"Kitty, I have loved you from the very start. Okay, the day we first met I fell in love with you. You are what keeps me going when the times get hard, mi amor. I love knowing that I'll get to return to your loving heart and hear your beautiful voice every night now before I go to sleep. I can't imagine a better life than the one I am about to have with you by my side. You are mi corazón and mi vida, Kitty Softpaws. You're a strong, independent, and beautiful woman, and I am always thankful that you have chosen to take your walls down to let me in your heart," Puss starts off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "As your husband, I promise to love and cherish you every day of my life and never let any force overcome our love or hurt you in anyway. I promise to treat you like a queen for the rest of our lives, and you will never have to live a lonely life again. I will remain by your side until the end of time, Kitty, and I will never let anything or anyone take you from my side. This, I swear to you, mi amor. Forever and always," he smiles, lovingly looking into Kitty's eyes and memorizing the look of love and happiness on his lover's face as she looks back at him.

Everyone in attendance awww's over Puss in Boots' vows before the famous outlaws shoots them all a look that makes the guests quiet down in order for Kitty to make her vows known to Puss. She takes a deep breath before starting her vows. Tears start to form in the she-cat's eyes as she begins and Puss finds tears building up within his eyes as well. It always makes him emotional whenever Kitty cries. He doesn't like to see her upset about anything, but this time he knows that her tears are ones of joy.

"Puss, you are the most amazing gato I have ever met in my entire life. When we first met we had our differences and you certainly made an interesting first impression," she laughs, and Puss knows that she can only be referring to when he accidentally hit her in the head with a guitar during their dance fight when he mistook her for a male cat. "And yet, you were the first one in years that ever took the time and effort it takes to get to know me. I will forever appreciate that, Puss. You made me open up and see that yes, I do care about someone more than I care about gold. You are going to be the best husband I could ever wish for, and I hope that I can be an equally as great wife to you. As your wife, Puss in Boots, I promise to love you and make you laugh while we are on whatever crazy adventure life may throw at us. I will make sure that the two of us stay together through the good times and bad and I will never stop being amazed by the ways you show me your love for me," Kitty admits, her blue eyes lighting up as she makes her vows. "You are my one and only, Puss in Boots. Never forget this, mi amor. I will love you until the end of time; I am a very lucky chica to be able to spend the rest of my life wrapped in your loving embrace," Kitty reveals to her lover with a large smile on her face as he wipes a stray tear from her face.

"Puss in Boots, do you take Kitty Softpaws to be your wife – to live together in matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asks in a serious tone, his gaze falling on the two cats as he talks.

"I do," Puss smiles at Kitty, squeezing her paws as they continue to stand there together.

"And, do you, Kitty Softpaws take Puss in Boots to be your husband – to live together in matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher continues once more.

"I do," Kitty grins back, running her paws over Puss' as she promises this vow.

"Puss, you may now place your ring on Kitty's left paw."

Puss gently takes the ring from Shrek's hand before slipping the gold band with a small emerald onto Kitty's left paw's ring finger. He presses a small kiss to this hand before leaning back and awaiting his lover to put the ring on his finger.

"Kitty, you may now place your ring on Puss' left paw," the preacher smiles while watching the interaction between the two cats with a smile.

Kitty takes the ring from Imelda before gently slipping the matching gold and emerald ring onto Puss' left paw, her beautiful smile reaching Puss' eyes as he observes her every movement.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Puss wastes no time and dips Kitty in his arms before leaning down to press a kiss, long and slow, onto her lips, smiling as his lips meet hers. Kitty moves her paw and grips the back of Puss' head as they continue the kiss amid the cheers and whistles from their friends and family that make up the crowd. Soon, the rest of the sounds disappear to the two felines and all that they can hear is the beating of their two hearts side by side as the kiss continues. They finally pull apart when they need air and the crowd erupts into cheers yet again. Puss takes Kitty's left paw in his right and leads her down from the altar and over to where the cake is set up.

"And now it's time to cut the cake!" Puss in Boots announces as he grabs the knife in one paw and presses his paw against Kitty's.

The two cats cut two decently sized pieces of cake and hold them out to their significant other with dangerous looks on both of their faces. Puss smashes his against Kitty's face first and the tuxedo she-cat's fur is soon covered in chocolate cake, which makes both lovers laugh as the chocolate frosting sticks to Kitty's usually clean fur. Puss tries to pull away, but Kitty grabs his wrist and pulls him back towards the table.

"Not so fast, Ginger. You can't escape that easily," Kitty smirks, smashing her piece of cake against Puss' lips and chin, covering his orange fur in chocolate and coloring his whiskers brown.

"Very funny, mi amor. Now that we've had a good laugh, let's _actually eat_ some cake now. We don't want Donkey eating all the chocolate before we even get any," Puss laughs, watching as Donkey continues to advance towards the pastry that sits on the table.

"Oh, yes, let's. And then, I believe someone owes me a first dance," Kitty remarks, pulling Puss' hat down over his eyes before taking the piece of cake he cut out of his reach and walking over to their table.

"Wait, wait, wait! Puss did _what?"_ Donkey and Shrek demand together, their jaws dropping when they think Kitty has said what they think they heard.

"Puss hit me in the head with a guitar," Kitty responds, laughing as Puss comes over to the table not too long after she says this.

"Hola, señora. Is this seat taken?" he smiles, setting his plate of cake and glass of leche down to the right of Kitty.

"No, señor. Go ahead, sit," she laughs, pushing the chair backwards for her lover with her boot.

"Gracias," Puss tells her as he sits down. It is then that he notices Shrek and Donkey laughing hysterically in their seats. "What is so funny?" he demands, watching as his two friends just laugh harder at his presence at the table.

"I never knew you hit Kitty," Shrek smiles, not being able to contain his laughter.

" _Hit_ Kitty-? What?! I never in a million years-" Puss angrily stammers, not sure what his ogre friend is implying. Shrek is treading on very thin ice.

"With a guitar no less," Donkey adds in, a laugh overcoming his voice.

"What? Kitty, you told them that I- I-I thought we were keeping that a secret between the two of us," Puss stammers, not believing his ears.

"It just slipped out, Ginger," Kitty innocently grins at him, which makes Puss in Boots scoff at her antics.

"Look, it's not what you think, amigos," Puss starts to convince his friends. "I didn't know-… When I whacked her in the head with a guitar, I didn't know she was a woman!" Puss says to defend his honor, wrapping one arm around Kitty from behind her.

"In the years we've known each other, you've probably felt like whacking me again with a guitar," Kitty laughs, knowing that she can get on Puss' nerves some times when they have their friendly bickering sessions, mostly when Puss gets them in trouble of some kind or another.

"Not all the times! Sometimes….. " Puss in Boots starts off before receiving strange looks from Shrek and Fiona. "But, only when you give me a very good reason," Puss amends, not wanting his friends and lover to believe that he imagines hitting Kitty in the head with a guitar on a regular basis.

"So, where are the two of you going for your honeymoon?" Esteban asks to get off of the subject of hitting his sister in the head with guitars of any sort.

"I haven't been told," Kitty admits, an inquiring look on her face. "Where are we going, Furry Lover?" she asks, leaning in closer to Puss in Boots' face.

"I told you that is going to be a surprise, Kitty," the suave Spanish cat tells his wife. "You'll love it; I promise. It's a place that is very special to both of us," Puss assures with a knowing smile on his lips.

"If you say so, Puss," Kitty smiles, her head going through all the possibilities of honeymoon locations.

 _'_ _Maybe, just maybe', the she-cat finds herself thinking, 'We'll go back to the Cat Catina to have another Tuesday Night Dance Fight.'_

"The food is delicious, Puss and Kitty," Fiona compliments, passing the tray of appetizers over to Shrek and Donkey.

"Shrimp! My favorite!" Donkey all but yells, taking about ten shrimp skewers off the tray before passing them to Arthur.

"Uh, no more food for Donkey, maybe," Arthur laughs before turning to give the tray to the table behind them.

"I think that would be for the best," Puss laughs, watching Donkey devour his plate of shrimp.

Donkey all but inhales the seafood, leading Puss to wonder if the burro ever even chews his food with as fast as he is eating the shrimp.

"I do believe you owe me a dance," Kitty remarks, standing up from the table before brushing her tail against the back of Puss' neck.

"I believe I do as well," Puss in Boots smiles.

He nods at the band as he gets out of his seat, ready to start his first dance with Kitty as her husband. The two felines are going to show everyone how Spanish dancing should be done at a wedding.

"¡Olé!" Puss shouts as he grabs one of Kitty's paws while leading her to the dancefloor.

The band starts to play the song _Hanuman_ by Rodrigo y Gabriela for the married gatos' first dance as husband and wife. It sounds very similar to the one Puss and Kitty played on the golden eggs after stealing the Golden Goose. Puss begins to clap his hands in the typical flamenco style while Kitty twirls around the dancefloor, her dress flowing around her. The ginger tabby's eyes light up as he watches his wife dancing to the fast-paced music, shaking her hips in perfect sync to the music. When Kitty turns back around, Puss locks eyes with her. He then points one claw at her with a smirk on his lips.

"You," Puss whispers, starting to gently pull Kitty into his arms where they can dance.

"Me?" Kitty sweetly asks, placing her paws against the top of the white patch of fur on her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, baby! Come and dance with me, mi amor," Puss happily says, a smirk appearing on his face.

"As you wish, mi rey," Kitty smiles, placing one paw on Puss' shoulder and the one inside one of his outstretched paws.

Puss in Boots follows her lead, placing one paw on Kitty's back and the other under her paw. Before long, they are engaged in their first dance as a married couple, and neither could be happier. To start off, the two lovers circle one another, their gazes not breaking and their paws remaining intertwined as they walk around in slow, meaningful circles. Their booted paws hit the tile floor as fast as the two lovers' hearts are beating, which is quite frequently and fast-paced. Puss begins to lead Kitty, which makes the female feline believe that her husband is quite the dancer, even more so than she has seen in their past dances. He pulls her closer into his arms and Kitty feels the beat of his heart against her own chest as their bodies come closer than ever before in the dance. As the song continues to proceed, Kitty feels herself becoming lost in Puss' touch and arms, not sure where his arms end and where her arms begin. The she-cat relaxes in her partner's touch, allowing him to take her wherever on the dancefloor he wishes. The orange gato moves left; Kitty moves left to compensate for her partner's movement. He looks down at her, his green eyes lighting up and Kitty all but melts. No other cat in the world would be this perfect for her aside from Puss in Boots himself, of this Kitty is sure. She stares into his gaze, watching her lover with entranced eyes. Each move the two of them make seems to be pre-planned and perfected over years of time. Kitty knows that Puss is a pro dancer; he leads her through the dance perfectly as they spin and twirl across the dancefloor.

Puss steps to the right, bringing Kitty with him as he stops on the heel of his boot, which sends Kitty a bit closer to his warm chest. The warmth of his body warms Kitty and she feels herself purring, despite her silent commands not to. She can't help it; Puss is a very romantic and amazing dancer and charmer when he wants to be. Puss in Boots turns rather harshly in time with the fast-paced cha-cha, a move that would have fallen a non-expert dancer like Kitty. She picks up on his move and continues with her stride, matching each one of Puss' movements perfectly without a word needing to be spoken between the two of them. The two cats can feel their heartbeats growing steadily in frequency with the music as the dance continues. Puss' green eyes are alert, scanning the floor around him for any cracks or imperfections that could throw either Kitty or himself off from their perfect dance. Finding none, Puss is satisfied with his dancing environment and uses his soft touch to glide Kitty effortlessly across the floor. He treats Kitty with respect, never forcing a dance move she is uncomfortable with onto her, but instead, coming up with a dance routine that fits both of their styles and personalities. If Kitty accidentally miss-steps, which is a rare occurrence, Puss accommodates for this change and continues the dance perfectly like nothing happened. The famed outlaw keeps his eyes on his lover, and yet, every step remains precise and exactly to the point. Gasps come from the crowd as Puss begins to throw Kitty up in the air before catching her as she falls back down to the Earth before she can fall onto the stone courtyard.

"Puss," Kitty whispers to her husband, placing her head near his warm chest. "Everyone is looking at us," she smiles, not used to all these sets of eyes looking at her while she dances.

"Really?" Puss asks with a smile of his own. "I hadn't noticed," he purrs, his whiskers curling up as he presses a fast and gentle kiss to the top of Kitty's head.

Puss picks Kitty up in his furry arms yet again before spinning her around in the air in a double side swing, keeping her airborne for at least five seconds. He swings her by his side, letting the wind blow the fur on her face as they continue the dance. When Puss sets her down on her paws, she stands in front of him, allowing her lover to wrap his orange paws around her waist. Their feet move in sync with one another, creating a beautiful synchronized dance as they continue their passionate cha-cha. Puss moves to her other side in time with the music before brushing his whiskers against her cheek, a light purr escaping his lips as he does so.

"There is one word for you Kitty Softpaws: Me-wow!" he romantically whispers in her ear, causing them both to blush for the slightest moment.

"Gracias. But, Puss, it's Kitty in Boots now," Kitty smiles at him, moving her tail to where it is now brushing against his back.

"Oh. Lo siento, señora. Perdóname, Kitty in Boots," Puss amends, his face coming to rest beside hers as their fur brushes against one another.

Kitty runs one of her black and white paws against the side of Puss' face, which makes them both grin at the other's touch. She then moves her hips as they continue to dance in front of one another. Puss takes her by the paw before spinning her around once, which ends up with her in his arms, her body facing him. Puss pulls one of her booted paws up from the ground and rests it against his hip while holding Kitty against his chest. Kitty lightly bumps him with her butt before spinning herself around in a circle twice while Puss watches with wide eyes. He then walks closer to her, his paws stretched out before he blows her a kiss. Kitty rolls her blue eyes at him before moving directly in front of him again. She begins to rub one of her soft paws against his chest, making Puss step backwards as she continues to step forward. He stomps his boots against the stone floor, emitting a sharp noise across the stonework as he continues to dance with the love of his life. He then gets behind her once more, gently wrapping his paws around her waist before spinning her softly around the floor, wanting to give Kitty and himself a chance to catch their breaths. The first dance they have chosen seems to be taking a lot longer than the two gatos expected. He then picks her up to where her back paws are wrapped around his hips and back before spinning her around yet again, her front paws wrapped around his neck as she stares into his sparkling green eyes and he into her sapphire-like blue eyes. Puss then dips her in front of the crowd, leaning in closer to her face as she continues to look at him and he at her.

"Puss," Kitty whispers where only he can hear her.

"Sí, Kitty?" Puss asks as he leans in towards her face.

"Bésame," Kitty commands, a smile on her lips.

"As you wish," Puss smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, ending their dance together.

The crowd erupts into cheers, and Puss and Kitty smile through their kiss. When they pull apart, the cheers still continue, so Puss takes Kitty's paw in his before they both bow as the final step to their first dance. Kitty and Puss feel their flanks heaving as they catch their breaths from the fast-paced, long dance that they have just completed.

"That was amazing!" Donkey shouts out, a smile on his face as he walks over to the newlyweds.

"Ay, Donkey, that's Spanish!" Puss admits with a large grin on his face as he walks with Kitty over to their table.

"It takes weeks to master that dance," Kitty adds in, a smile on her face as she sits down in the chair Puss so kindly has pulled out for her.

"Well, it was well-executed, that's for sure," Fiona agrees with Donkey.

"I don't think I could ever do that in a million years," Shrek tells his friends.

"Me neither," Arthur agrees, which makes Shrek nod as at least he realizes he not the only one who admits this fact.

"Well, what are you waiting on, amigos? Hey! Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta?" Puss shouts, which makes the party guests erupt into hysterics as they all flock to the dancefloor.

Sometime later, Shrek and Fiona come back from the dancefloor in order to be with their triplets between dances as other couples continue to waltz.

"Oh, I'm going to be sore in the morning," Shrek groans as he moves to pick up Felicia and Fergus from the stone floor.

He had let Fiona talk him into dancing a salsa with Puss and Kitty beside them. Now the ogre is really starting to regret his decision.

"Come on, Shrek. It's our wedding fiesta," Puss smiles, which makes Shrek laugh a little before he turns to face Puss.

"Then it's partly your fault," he deadpans, holding Felicia in one arm and Fergus in the other.

"All right, party people! This one goes out to a very special someone. Or, should I say, two very special someones?" Donkey's voice says over the microphone as he stands near the band. "Enjoy, Puss and Kitty in Boots!" he smiles, which frightens both cats a little as they dread Donkey's musical selections.

They are right to assume a definite change in the music's mood.

" _Friday night, another round of shots! Turn down for what!"_ starts to blare from the speakers, causing both Puss and Kitty to do a face-palm.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Puss remarks as he begins to march over to Donkey.

"Why does he think _we_ like this song?" Kitty inquires.

"I have no idea," Puss sighs, walking up to "DJ Donkey" as the burro is calling himself to give the band orders to stop playing this song where he and Donkey can perform their _actual planned_ routine.

"Okay, may I have everyone's attention, por favor?" Puss announces over the microphone as he stands up on stage.

Everyone turns their attention onto the groom, eager to hear what he has to say to them.

"Donkey, Shrek, and I will be performing a song for our true loves as a sort of post-wedding gift. I hope you all enjoy, especially you, mi reina," Puss smiles once he reveals his plan.

"¡Uno, dos, cuatro, hit it!" Donkey yells to the band.

Puss shakes his head in disappointment. "Donkey, you forgot tres," he sighs, not believing his friend still doesn't know how to say three after all these years of knowing a Spaniard.

"Puss and Donkey, y'all," Donkey states with a smile, pulling the microphone towards himself and Puss.

A Spanish-sounding instrumental starts and Puss and Donkey soon start singing, trying their best to get Shrek on stage with them as well.

 _Donkey:_ **She's into superstitions, black cats, and voodoo dolls. Sing it, Puss!**

 _Puss:_ **I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall.**

 _Donkey:_ **She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candlelight.**

 _Puss:_ **She's got a new addiction for every day and night.**

 _Donkey:_ **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in rain.**

 _Puss:_ **She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain.**

 _Both:_ **Like a bullet to your brain! Come on!**

Puss and Donkey start to dance, noticing that Kitty and Dragon are swaying back and forth below the stage with smiles on their faces. They know that they are getting their point across. After a short instrumental break, the two friends continue to sing their favorite fiesta song.

 _Donkey:_ **Upside, inside out; she's livin' la vida loca!**

 _Puss:_ **She'll push and pull you down.**

 _Shrek:_ **Livin' la vida loca!**

 _Puss:_ **Her lips are devil red!**

 _Donkey:_ **And her skin's the color of mocha!**

 _All:_ **She will wear you out livin' la vida loca!**

 _Donkey:_ **Livin' la vida loca, come on!**

 _Puss:_ **She's livin' la vida loca!**

Kitty blows Puss a kiss and rolls her eyes in a playful way as she watches her husband perform a song with his friends about how she, Fiona, and Dragon live a crazy life. Yes, she can be crazy at times, but Kitty is almost certain that she is not _nearly_ as bad as Puss in Boots himself. Some of his schemes seem downright suicidal to Kitty, though most of the time, she can figure out a plan to help them get out of any scheme gone wrong. Puss in Boots blows his wife a kiss as well from the stage before the next verse begins.

 _Shrek:_ **Woke up in New York City in a funky, cheap hotel.**

 _Puss:_ **She took my heart and she took my money.**

 _Donkey:_ **She must have slipped me a sleeping pill.**

 _Shrek:_ **She never drinks the water, makes you order French champagne.**

 _Donkey:_ **Once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same.**

 _Puss:_ **Yeah, she'll make you go insane!**

"I never knew Ginger could sing," Kitty whispers, looking at her lover with a sparkle in her light blue eyes.

His singing voice is absolutely spectacular in Kitty's mind, as it accentuates his Spanish accents more, at least to the female thief. She listens intently to Puss' song, enjoying every last moment that he is singing to her. Kitty can just imagine him playing her a song on the guitar when it's just the two of them at their home; once they get their own home and can have that privacy, that is.

"Yes. He sang at my and Shrek's wedding party with Donkey and after the triplets were born," Fiona remarks from beside Kitty as she watches Shrek dancing on stage beside Donkey.

"Well, Puss just got even more charming and romantic than I ever thought was possible," Kitty smiles, watching as Puss moves back over towards the microphone.

 _Shrek:_ **Upside, inside out; she's livin' la vida loca!**

 _Donkey:_ **She'll push and pull you down!**

 _Puss:_ **Livin' la vida loca!**

 _Shrek:_ **Her lips are devil red.**

 _Puss:_ **And her skin's the color of mocha!**

 _All:_ **She will wear you out livin' la vida loca!**

 _Shrek:_ **Livin' la vida loca!**

 _Donkey:_ **Livin' la vida loca!** **Come on!**

 _Puss:_ **She's livin' la vida loca!**

With that, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Shrek end their song, all three of them jumping off the stage to land in front of Dragon, Kitty, and Fiona, respectively.

"Tú tienes un voz muy guapo," Kitty smiles at Puss as he wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"I have a handsome singing voice, eh? Well, gracias," Puss happily responds to the compliment, grinning down at the beautiful she-cat in his arms.

"De nada. I expect that you will sing to me when we live alone?" Kitty sweetly asks, giving Puss an irresistible look that she knows will get her whatever she wants.

"Sí. Whatever you want, Kitty," Puss assures her, knowing that anything she asks for he will gladly do or get for her.

"Okay. Well, I have a surprise for you," Kitty says in a low voice where Donkey can't overhear.

"And what might that be, señora?"

"Watch and see."

Kitty and Fiona exchange nods before the two women head for the stage, receiving skeptical looks from Puss and Shrek.

"Do you have any idea what they're doing?" Puss asks, turning to look at Shrek.

"No idea. I guess we'll be surprised," Shrek answers with a light chuckle, wanting to find out just as badly as Puss in Boots does.

Kitty takes her position near the microphone, a slightly nervous look on her face. She swallows uneasily before starting to address the crowd.

"This goes out to my husband, Puss in Boots. Enjoy, mi amor," Kitty smiles as the band begins to play a soft, slow song.

Puss feels a smile appearing on his own face; his wife is going to perform for him just as he has done for her. He adds that to the list of things he loves about Kitty Softpaws- or he should say Kitty in Boots now that they're married. It will still take Puss some time to get used to calling Kitty by _his_ last name instead of calling her Kitty _Softpaws._ Puss prepares himself to hear her beautiful serenade, as he has never heard his lover's singing voice before. As Fiona starts the song, the orange tom cat realizes he must wait just a little longer than he hoped in order to hear Kitty sing. No matter; she would have to sing eventually.

 _Fiona:_ **Heart beats fast**

 _Kitty:_ **Colors and promises**

 _Fiona:_ **How to be brave?**

 _Kitty:_ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

 _Fiona:_ **But watching you stand alone,**

 _Kitty:_ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

 _Fiona:_ **One step closer.**

Kitty blushes on the stage, an action that does not go unnoticed by Puss. He can't believe that Kitty has held back this beautiful singing voice from him for so long. As the song continues, Puss listens intently while also trying to come up with a compliment to tell Kitty when she finishes her song.

 _Kitty:_ **I have died every day waiting for you.**

 _Fiona:_ **Darling, don't be afraid.**

 _Kitty:_ **I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 _Fiona:_ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 _Kitty:_ **Time stands still.**

 _Fiona:_ **Beauty in all she is.**

 _Kitty:_ **I will be brave.**

 **I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.**

 _Fiona:_ **Every breath, every hour has come to this.**

 **One step closer.**

 _Kitty:_ **I have died every day waiting for you.**

 _Fiona:_ **Darling, don't be afraid.**

 _Kitty:_ **I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 _Fiona:_ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 _Kitty:_ **And all along I believed I would find you.**

 **Time has brought your heart to me.**

 _Fiona:_ **I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 _Kitty:_ **One step closer.**

With this line, Kitty pulls Puss in Boots on stage with her, wrapping her paws around his neck as she stares into his green eyes with love in her blue ones. Puss feels his own heart beating fast and soaring as he realizes that Kitty's lines of the song truly represent their love story perfectly. She started off afraid to love and trust him, as the only people she had loved in the past broke her heart or left her alone. Then, as the two of them grew ever closer together on their Golden Goose adventure, Kitty began to trust him and her doubt started to fade away. Also, Puss is very aware that Kitty has loved him in all the years they have been together as boyfriend and girlfriend; he even knows that Kitty would die for him or vice versa if it ever comes to that point. He is so happy that Kitty always believed that she would find a love like his and that their time spent together has brought Puss' heart to her in a sense of feeling. The famed Spanish swordfighter also feels as if his heart has found a home with Kitty as he is excited and feels happy whenever he is around his true love. That's when Kitty and Fiona decide to continue their song, interrupting Puss' silent thoughts to himself.

 _Fiona:_ **One step closer.**

 _Kitty:_ **I have died every day waiting for you.**

 _Fiona:_ **Darling, don't be afraid.**

 _Kitty:_ **I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 _Fiona:_ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 _Kitty:_ **And all along I believed I would find you.**

 **Time has brought your heart to me.**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

With that, Kitty finishes the song as Puss decides to dip her in his arms which leaves Kitty feeling like she is dangling in mid-air. She moves Puss' hat to where it is covering their faces before she presses her lips against his, wanting to feel the sensation of his lips against hers. She can never explain it, but a kiss from Puss in Boots helps her remember that she is more than everyone else thinks she is: a declawed female cat who just so happens to be one of the world's best thieves. Kitty doesn't need mistletoe or a special occasion to kiss Puss; she feels like anytime is a good excuse to kiss her lover. The warmth of his lips against hers helps Kitty to forget about the cold January air that is currently hitting her fur. When they pull apart, the warmth lingers for a while longer, blocking out the cold, crisp air.

"Tu suenas como un ángel cuando cantas," Puss compliments her, which makes Kitty blush a little.

"I sound like an angel when I sing? Really, Ginger?" Kitty asks, not sure if Puss is just joking or not.

"Sí, mi amor. Your singing was muy bonita and I hope to hear it again sometime," Puss in Boots replies in his charming voice, which makes Kitty smile brightly at him.

"Well, then let's do a duet, shall we?" the she-cat asks, smirking at her husband with a loving look evident in her eyes.

"Whatever you wish, my love."

The song starts and the cat couple has told Donkey that he is allowed three lines, no more and no less. They don't want their friend ruining the duet. This being said, the grey quadruped starts off the song with a large smile on his face.

 _Donkey:_ **(This one goes out to you and yours, worldwide!)**

 _Puss:_ **I say hey, I'll be gone today.**

 _Kitty:_ **But I'll be back all around the way.**

 _Puss:_ **It seems like everywhere I go…..**

 _Kitty:_ **The more I see, the less I know.**

 _Puss:_ **But I know one thing: that I love you.**

 _Kitty:_ **I love you.**

 _Puss:_ **I love you.**

 _Kitty:_ **I love you.**

 _Puss:_ **I've been a lot of places all around the way.**

 _Kitty:_ **I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain.**

 _Puss:_ **But I don't want to write a love song for the world.**

 _Kitty:_ **I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl.**

 _Donkey:_ **Junkies on the corner always calling my name.**

 **And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games.**

 _Puss:_ **When I saw you getting down, well, I hoped it was you.**

 _Kitty:_ **And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true.**

 _Puss:_ **I say hey, I'll be gone today.**

 _Kitty:_ **But I'll be back all around the way.**

 _Puss:_ **It seems like everywhere I go….**

 _Kitty:_ **The more I see, the less I know.**

 _Puss:_ **But I know one thing :that I love you (baby girl)**

 _Kitty:_ **I love you.**

 _Puss:_ **I love you.**

 _Kitty:_ **I love you.**

 _Puss:_ **Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man.**

 _Kitty:_ **But I know when the stars are aligned you can:**

 _Puss:_ **Bump into a person in the middle of the road,**

 _Kitty:_ **Look into their eyes and you suddenly know.**

 _Puss:_ **Rocking in the dance hall moving with you.**

 _Kitty:_ **Dancing in the night in the middle of June.**

 _Puss:_ **My mama told me don't lose you;**

 **'Cause the best luck I had was you.**

 _Kitty:_ **I say hey, I'll be gone today.**

 _Puss:_ **But I'll be back all around the way.**

 _Kitty:_ **It seems like everywhere I go….**

 _Puss:_ **The more I see, the less I know.**

 _Kitty:_ **But I know one thing:**

 _Puss:_ **That I love you (baby girl)**

 _Kitty:_ **I love you.**

 _Puss:_ **I love you.**

 _Kitty:_ **I love you.**

The wedding guests all cheer for their feline pals, happy to hear the two gatos singing a duet on their first night of being married. Claps echo throughout the courtyard, bouncing off of the stone tiles and floor. Puss and Kitty smile and bow at all the praise; they don't care if the whole kingdom of Far, Far, Away can hear their friends' cheers. It is a price the citizens will have to pay.

"Kitty, mi amor, will you honor me with a dance?" Puss sweetly asks as the band begins to play the song _Into the Night_ by Santana for the newlyweds and their friends to dance to.

"I would like nothing more," Kitty replies, taking his paw in her own before leading him out onto the dancefloor.

The two gatos dance on into the night, finally calling the wedding reception over at 1:00 A.M.

"Thank you for attending our wedding," Kitty tells all of the wedding guests in a grateful tone.

"But, we must call it a night if we would like to reach our honeymoon reservations by morning," Puss announces, which still makes Kitty wonder where he is taking her.

Only time will tell. Everyone in attendance at the wedding wishes Puss and Kitty the best as the two felines jump onto Puss' trusty steed to ride off into the distance and head for the boat that is going to take them off on their honeymoon.

"Thank you, Puss," Kitty says as she presses her chest against Puss' back while they ride down the streets of town towards the beach where the boat is waiting.

"For what, Kitty?" Puss inquires, taking a brief moment to look over his shoulder at his wife.

"For making me the happiest gata in the world tonight," Kitty reveals to him, resting her head against Puss' shoulder as she starts to get tired.

"You're welcome. And, you, mi corazón, have made me the happiest gato in the entire universe. I love you," Puss whispers, noticing that Kitty is starting to fall asleep behind him.

He presses a short kiss to her cheek before he turns around and commands the horse to go faster before he too falls asleep. Today has been a beautiful day for both legendary outlaws, indeed. Their wedding is a day that neither Puss nor Kitty will ever forget.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it; it was my favorite chapter to write. It's also the longest one by far, so I hope everyone appreciates the extra detail I went into to create this milestone for Puss and Kitty's relationship. Oh, the dance scene was one of the hardest for me to write since I am a terrible dancer myself. However, I am very happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you thought and I will keep your comments in mind. As always, thanks for the support and until the next chapter, my dear readers! Maybe I won't have as much work as I have had this past month and I'll get to update sooner.**

 _P.S. I went to my first real concert last week and it was amazing! I'm so glad I went to go see Fall Out Boy; it was well worth the wait. Oh, and I was able to update this chapter so early on a Friday because I'm on Spring Break until this Monday. (So, don't get used to it. Lol.)_


	7. Honeymoon Hijinks

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Only the OCs belong to me. The rest belong to DreamWorks.**

Puss in Boots slows the stallion to a stop beside the pier where he and Kitty can board the ship that will take them on their honeymoon. He jumps down from the horse, taking the reins in his paws to lead the horse onto the ship. Kitty remains asleep on the horse's back, and Puss can't blame her. It's almost two in the morning, and they have been up since about six the morning before to get everything ready for their wedding. Puss feels himself dangling on the edge of consciousness and sleep, and he hopes that he can at least board the ship before falling asleep. The horse boards the boat easily enough, much to Puss' delight. He carefully walks the horse over to the holding area before tying the steed's reins around a post to hold him where he can't run off. Next, Puss gently wraps his arms around Kitty and begins to move her down from the horse. Almost instantly, Kitty wraps her arms around Puss' neck in her ongoing slumber, which makes a light laugh escape Puss' lips. Even while she is asleep, Kitty cannot resist pressing her head close to Puss in Boots' warm, furry chest. Puss carefully dismounts from the horse, making sure not to drop his precious Kitty in the process. That would not be a good way to start off their marriage. His boots hit the ground with a light thud and Puss inhales sharply as he feels Kitty begin to stir in his arms. Waking Kitty up is not something he wants to do, particularly when they are both running on about six hours' sleep. If there is one thing Puss knows about his wife's sleep, it's that she is quite snappish and easier to anger when she hasn't slept much in the last few days. Kitty remains asleep in her husband's arms, her breath warming the side of Puss' face as she inhales and exhales in her peaceful slumber. Puss lets out a delighted sigh, happy that he did not wake up Kitty as they are heading towards their cabin on the boat.

"That was a close one," Puss whispers to himself as he pushes the door open with his shoulder.

Puss in Boots gently detaches Kitty from his arms as he lies her down in the bed that is in the boat's cabin. She almost instantly curls her body, which leaves her boots pointed towards Puss' side of the bed and her paws sprawled out, almost as if she is searching for Puss' warmth that has disappeared. Puss smiles at this before moving down to the foot of the bed. The ginger tabby softly puts a paw on Kitty's left boot, working very quietly to remove the brown leather from her paw. Within a few seconds, the boot comes off in Puss in Boots' paw and he quietly places it on the floor near the end of the bed. He then repeats the same process to remove Kitty's right boot before placing it beside the left boot. Puss moves to sit on the end of the bed before holding his own back paws up onto the bed. The male gato soon takes his own boots off, placing them beside Kitty's on the floor carefully where he does not scratch the fine Corinthian leather. Puss then crawls up the bed, making relatively no noise, save for the occasional squeak of one of the springs on the bed. He reaches the top of the bed and lies down on his side, gently pulling Kitty into his arms with a smile on his face. This is the first time he and Kitty would sleep like this, together in one bed. True, they have slept in close proximity to one another before, but that's always been with two beds in the room or two separate blankets around a campfire if they were on the run somewhere. But now, Puss cannot think how he ever survived without Kitty this close to him, being able to feel her breath hitting his face when she exhales. A smile crosses his lips as Kitty snuggles closer to his side, even resting one of her black and white paws against his heart. Puss wraps his arms protectively around Kitty to assuage his fears that something bad would happen to his wife while they are sleeping. One can never know when some guards may show up to apprehend the two feline outlaws.

Kitty wakes up with a scream in the middle of the night. She bolts up in the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around herself before seeing movement off to her left.

"Kitty, mi reina, what's wrong?" Puss asks in concern, half sitting up in the bed while reaching for Kitty's huddled form.

He realizes that she's cocooned herself in the blankets with tears slipping out of her light blue eyes onto her cheeks and the blanket.

"Puss," she gasps, looking over at him to assure herself that he is actually there beside her.

"I'm right here, Kitty. What's wrong, my love?" Puss assures, moving to where he is fully sitting up in the bed and scoots closer to Kitty's trembling form.

Kitty doesn't respond, instead she grips Puss' shoulders with her paws and holds onto him as if her life depends on it. Tears drop from her eyes onto Puss' neck and she can't help but feel slightly embarrassed by her actions. An answer still does not come from her lips as Puss slowly begins to rock himself back and forth in an effort to calm Kitty down and get her to talk to him.

"What's bothering you?" Puss tries again, wanting to find out what he can do to help his lover.

"In my dream, it was awful, Puss. I- I was back at that couple's house where they declawed me, but this time, you were there, too. They, they-," Kitty cries, not being able to finish the details in her dream as they are too horrific for her to recount to Puss.

Puss rubs comforting circles on her back before pressing kisses to her face and head in an effort to comfort Kitty to the best of his ability.

"Shhh, mi amor," he whispers in her ear. "It's okay; I'm right here," Puss assures, wrapping his arms tighter around her, which makes Kitty bury her face in Puss' warm fur, comforted by his presence and smooth voice.

Puss begins to sing a soft Spanish lullaby to Kitty, hoping that she will either forget her nightmare or admit to him what it was about. His perfect Spanish accent comes out in some of the words, and it brings a smile to Kitty's lips. Forget Puss playing the guitar when they are alone like she had fantasized at their wedding; Puss can serenade her just as well without having a musical instrument. Kitty's tears stop once Puss' song comes to a close, much like he had hoped they would.

"Are you better now?" Puss gently asks, tilting Kitty's chin up softly where he can look into her beautiful blue eyes that remind him of the night sky.

"Sí. You always know how to make me feel better, Puss. Gracias, mi rey," Kitty gratefully answers him, smiling a bit at his touch.

"De nada, Kitty. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" he inquires with a concerned look still etched on his face.

Kitty nods slowly with the last few tears in her eyes exiting her eyes. She takes a deep breath and lets her breath regulate before she begins to tell her nightmare to Puss.

"The people I used to live with saw me sneak off every day in order to be with you. They—They thought that you were corrupting me into an outlaw and that's why I no longer liked to be around them or the hamster. So, one night when you came into the backyard to see me and take me to go look at the stars, they caught you. They stuck you in a cat carrier and took you to the pound. I-… I think they killed you, Puss," Kitty explains to her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck and listening to his heartbeat.

Puss swallows the lump in his throat, not sure why this particular set of people would still haunt Kitty to this day. He presses a kiss to Kitty's head, wanting her to forget this nightmare ever happened.

"I find that highly unlikely. It would be _very_ hard for someone to capture me, especially humans such as the ones who cut off your claws. They are cowards, and if they couldn't see the beauty that you have both inside and out, then they are even denser than Donkey. I will never leave you, Kitty in Boots, not as long as I am still breathing," Puss promises, moving Kitty backwards to where he can look at her face before running his paw over her emerald ring he gave her yesterday at their wedding.

"Promise?" Kitty inquires with a smile.

"Promise. Forever and always," Puss answers his love for life, happy he was able to assuage her fears.

The two gatos now settle down to sleep until the boat reaches the stop that it must make in order to reach their honeymoon location.

Puss and Kitty wake up when the boat reaches the shore. The two feline swordfighters climb out of the bed and slip their boots on their feet and place their swords on their hips, prepared for any adventure or danger that could come their way. Upon grabbing the horse's reins, Puss walks the horse off of the ship, watching as Kitty surveys the area for any danger of guards of any kind. The she-cat comes back with a smile on her face, letting Puss know that she is content with their current surroundings.

"There's no danger for miles. We're good," Kitty assures Puss, pulling herself up on the horse before reaching a paw down for Puss.

Puss takes her paw in his before swinging himself up onto the horse behind her. He wraps his arms around Kitty from behind as she kicks her boots' heels against the horse's side to make it gallop into the distant valley that Puss points towards to give her directions.

"I'm glad we didn't have a welcome party. It probably would have been complete with soldiers, guards, and who knows what else," Puss remarks to Kitty as they ride through the desert towards the honeymoon location Puss has kept a secret for so long.

He's been planning for this to be their honeymoon spot almost as soon as he and Kitty went their separate ways together. It is a very special place, indeed.

"Nothing that Puss and Kitty in Boots can't handle, I'm sure," Kitty smirks back at Puss, liking being able to use her new last name finally.

"Sí. We are the best banditos in all of Spain!" Puss gloats, puffing his chest out on the back of the horse, making Kitty laugh as she continues leading the horse.

"Not just in Spain, Ginger. The whole world should fear the legendary banditos!" Kitty adds in, racing through the desert at high speed as she and Puss laugh.

"Well, I think we need to change these looks on our legal status. We're heroes, not outlaws!" Puss in Boots announces as he stands up on the horse, making Kitty roll her eyes at her husband's antics.

"That's not entirely true, Puss in Boots. Don't lie to yourself," Kitty laughs, turning around to push Puss' hat down over his eyes.

"¿Qué?" Puss asks, not sure why Kitty would say such things. "Whatever do you mean?" he continues, taking a moment to resettle his famous hat on his head properly.

"The two of us _can_ get into quite a bit of trouble and danger if we put our minds to it, Puss. After all, _we_ were the ones who robbed those swindlers in Barcelona," Kitty smirks.

"How could I forget? And then we gave most of it to the orphanages around Spain," Puss remembers, taking pride in his and Kitty's skills.

"So, we can be both heroes and banditos," the tuxedo she-cat replies to her lover as they continue riding through the hot desert.

"Sí. You, me, and any future little diablos that we may have," Puss smiles, quietly slipping in the last part.

"Any future little diablos? And by that, I suppose you mean kittens, Puss?"

"That's what I meant. That is, if you ever want any kittens. I don't want to have any if you don't want any, Kitty."

"Well, look at this. Big, bad, Puss in Boots has a soft spot for kittens," Kitty lightly teases as Puss takes over leading the horse.

"Well, I—Let's talk about this later," Puss softly remarks, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as he looks back at Kitty.

"Whatever you say, Ginger," Kitty laughs, pressing her head against Puss' back as they continue riding horseback through the desert.

The two famous felines reach the secret location about two hours after they have started riding.

"Close your eyes, mi amor," Puss commands as he slips his paws over her eyes.

"Puss, what is this about?" Kitty asks once his orange paws are over her eyes.

"You'll see, Kitty. It's a surprise," Puss smiles as he walks her forward, guiding his true love as he keeps his paws over her eyes where she can't peek.

"You know I'm not a big fan of surprises, Puss," Kitty reminds, trying her hardest to take Puss' paws off of her eyes.

"Yes, I remember, Kitty. Now, be quiet, señora, and stop trying to peek."

Puss in Boots continues to lead Kitty into the building, a smile on his face as he reaches the front room. He slowly begins to remove his paws from Kitty's eyes, noticing that she is no longer trying to escape his grasp or peek at the surprise. Her blue eyes remain closed, much to Puss' surprise; Kitty never has been one to listen to Puss' directions. She's more of an independent woman, a trait that Puss in Boots admires in her. He loves that Kitty takes direction from no male; she is able to come up with her own plans and lead her own life. She is also able to make a living for herself by using her wits and brain, a skill that Puss admires and appreciates in women, particularly in Kitty.

"Open your eyes now, Kitty," Puss whispers into her ear, brushing his whiskers against her face, which makes her purr in contentment.

Blue eyes soon meet green and she presses a quick kiss to Puss' cheek before turning to see where Puss has brought them for their honeymoon. She gasps upon seeing the familiar atmosphere. The innkeeper's desk, the two stories of hotel rooms, and the small fountain are present as soon as Kitty opens her eyes. She recognizes the hotel almost instantly.

"Is this-?" Kitty asks with a slight gasp, turning to look at Puss with a loving smile on her face.

"Sí. It's El Hotel del Toro," Puss answers, a grin on his own face as he realizes he has surprised Kitty in one of the best ways possible.

He has brought out some of the earliest memories of himself that Kitty has, and it makes both of the felines happy.

"This is where we first met! Oh, Ginger, you're so romantic," Kitty beams, resting her head against Puss' chest as she purrs.

"A man does try. Now, come on. Let's go get checked in," Puss smirks, which earns him a light smack on the chest from Kitty.

The orange gato just _loves_ to bring up his romantic skills, much to Kitty's constant amusement and annoyance. It always pleases her to see what new way Puss has come up with to show her how much he loves her, but she doesn't need for him to brag so much about his smooth romance skills as much as her lover does. She takes one of his paws in her own and they walk up towards the innkeeper's desk, their boots hitting the floor in sync with one another, making melodic tapping noises on the cobblestone floor. The innkeeper is not at the desk, which makes Puss ring the small bell that remains on the oak desk every day for the guests' usage. The sharp ding of the bell is quickly followed by fast-paced shoe steps on the floor. The innkeeper, a short, skinny man in his forties appears, his brown eyes housing a slightly timid look in them. Puss doesn't blame the man; the innkeeper probably has only ever heard legends about Puss and Kitty's reputations. No doubt these legends have all said the same thing: the two gatos are notorious bandits, second only to Jack and Jill. But, in Puss and Kitty's opinion, _they_ are the most notorious bandits, _not_ Jack and Jill, for they only murdered their victims; Puss and Kitty fight their enemies and take what gold they can without being caught by the law. On the whole, Puss and Kitty have a much better record of not being caught than do Jack and Jill. Not to brag or anything…..

"What can I help you with on this grand morning?" the innkeeper inquires, using one hand to straighten his curled brown mustache.

"We'd like a room, por favor, señor," Puss smoothly tells the innkeeper, using his charm that he is so famous for and what earned him the nickname the Furry Lover.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad to see you picked our humble little inn. Do you have any specific interests in rooms, or will any do?" the man continues, no longer feeling intimidated by the two felines.

"Well, we would like to stay in Room Seven if that is available, señor," Kitty replies to the man, remembering that room as the one that she first met Puss in.

"I believe it is, señora," the man says with a smile before checking behind him to see if the key is on the hook for Room Seven. "Ah, sí, it is. Room Number Seven it is; please enjoy your stay here at El Hotel del Toro. If you need anything, just give a shout and I'll send someone from the staff up to your room," the innkeeper explains with a cheery smile, glad to still have some business after the recent acts of thievery that have been reported in the area.

"Gracias, señor. Disfrute su día," Puss happily tells the man before scooping Kitty up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

"Puss! I can walk myself," Kitty reminds Puss with a slight laugh present in her voice.

"Yes, I know, mi reina. Remember, we _are_ on our honeymoon. It's tradition for the groom to carry his bride to their room, Kitty. So, I am going to carry you up to the room, Kitty in Boots," Puss smiles, reaching the top of the steps in about a minute and a half.

The famed Spanish swordfighter's boots echo on the cobblestone floor as he walks, and Puss is sure that if he was trying to intimidate someone, this would be the way to start. Puss reaches Room Seven at the end of the hallway and presses a kiss to Kitty's head before he tries to open the door. He finds the door locked, so he hands Kitty the key where the love of his life can open the door that leads to their past and very first memories of one another. Kitty soon unlocks it, so Puss kicks the door with the toe of his boot in order to keep it open long enough for himself and Kitty to get through the door. As Puss sits Kitty down on the edge of the bed on the right- the hotel room has two beds for some reason- the door slams shut behind the two gatos and echoes through the quiet hotel. Puss moves his face closer to Kitty's and places one paw behind her head in an effort to align her head with his. Kitty leans forward, knowing that Puss wants to kiss her lips now that they are in the privacy of a closed door. He doesn't really like to show that type of affection around people that he hardly knows; as the ginger tabby puts it, "It's just weird, Kitty. They don't need to see us kiss." Thus, their first kiss ever was behind Puss' hat in the Cat Cantina or the Glitter Box as many cats came to call it. Puss and Kitty's lips meet in the middle, and both cats cannot contain their purring. Kitty moves to where one of her paws is cupping Puss' cheek and she runs her soft paw over his face, making the ginger tabby tom cat purr even more. Puss rubs the back of her head with his paw, moving to where their foreheads are resting on one another as they continue to kiss.

"Puss," Kitty whispers as she gently pulls apart from Puss' lips, which makes Puss open his green eyes almost instantly.

"What is it, Kitty?" Puss asks as he stares at her eyes with love shining in his own.

"I love you," Kitty softly tells him before crashing her lips into his.

Puss smiles at the sudden impact before kissing her as well, allowing Kitty to slip his hat off the top of his head while they continue to kiss. Kitty tosses his hat over to the side of the bed as they deepen the kiss before Kitty pulls apart once more.

"So much," she remarks with a smile as Puss presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"And I love you that much. I hope I've let you know that, Kitty, mi amor," Puss admits before kissing her on the lips once more.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Kitty presses Puss' hat back on his head, pulling it down over his eyes like she does so often. Puss pushes his hat back up to where it should be before grabbing Kitty by the wrist and holding her close to him. Kitty gasps in surprise as Puss pulls her closer to his warm chest.

"Puss, let go!" she tells him with a laugh overcoming her voice.

"Why would I do that? I wasn't through with that kiss yet, señora," Puss smoothly says to his lover, which makes Kitty almost certain how he got the nicknames the Furry Lover and Frisky Two-Times.

He makes her heart melt every time he talks to her like that. Kitty cannot help but snuggle closer to his chest, feeling his body heat warm her as she lays her head against his chest, feeling each inhale and exhale as Puss breathes evenly.

"Well, _I_ was done with that kiss, señor," Kitty smirks, looking up at Puss in triumph. "Besides, I want to go and explore the town that we fell in love in after escaping San Ricardo," she states with a look of triumph and success in her eyes.

She knows that anything she asks, Puss in Boots will agree with her. Such are the perks of being the love of his life as Puss puts it in certain terms.

"Okay, you win, Kitty. Let's go, then," Puss responds with a sigh before he stands up from the bed, his boots hitting the ground with a crack. "I heard the last time we were here that there is a beach not too far from here."

"I would like to visit this beach and walk in the sand with you, mi rey."

"As you wish, mi reina."

The two lovers reach the beach about twenty minutes later and soon they are walking around in the hot sand. Puss holds one of Kitty's paws in his own as they walk along the beach with smiles adorning both of their faces. The sun shines around them, lighting up the sky and casting a golden hue over both Puss and Kitty as they walk paw in paw down the golden sand, talking about anything their hearts desire.

"So, Puss, where do you want to go after our honeymoon, mi amor?" Kitty asks, turning to look Puss in his eyes.

"Anywhere our hearts take us, Kitty," Puss responds, squeezing her paw slightly as he looks back at her. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?" he inquires, wanting to know if there is a particular reason as to why Kitty asked him the question.

"Well, I was hoping we could find a house and settle down somewhere, Puss," Kitty admits in a low tone, not wanting Puss to take her answer the wrong way.

"Ah, I see. Is life on the run getting too old, Kitty?" Puss smirks at her as he jokes, which evades Kitty's detection as she looks down at her boots to avoid Puss' gaze.

"No, that's not what I meant," Kitty says in a defensive tone, not knowing that Puss is joking with her. She doesn't want him to get the wrong impression that she doesn't like their lifestyle. "I would happily live on the run with you if it meant we were safe and could live together happily. Puss, I trust you, and if you think living on the run is our best chance, then I will gladly live on the run with you," she explains to him, wanting him to know just how much she loves him and would live anywhere with him as long as they could be together.

Puss chuckles at her response as he tilts her chin up to where Kitty is no longer staring at her boots.

"I was joking, Kitty," Puss murmurs in her ear, which makes Kitty lightly smack Puss on his chest with the back of her paw.

"¿Qué?" Kitty inquires in slight shock, wondering why Puss would joke about something as important as planning the next stage of their life together.

"To be honest, mi amor, I have wanted to settle down and find us a house as well. But, it seems that everywhere we go we are wanted, for an unsuitable amount of gold, I might add," he smiles at Kitty. "I think we're worth more than a thousand gold pieces together; we're worth at least a thousand by ourselves!" Puss laughs as he picks Kitty up in his arms and spins her around the beach as they continue to near the edge of the ocean.

" _Only_ a thousand apiece? Ginger, we stole the Golden Goose and lived to tell the tale. I'm pretty sure we are worth more than a thousand gold pieces," Kitty laughs from her position in Puss' arms as she continues with his conversation.

"That is true. These idiotas do not know how skilled and smart we really are," Puss smirks, a dangerous look in his green eyes.

"Puss in Boots, whatever you are thinking is probably a bad idea," Kitty tells him in a serious tone before swiping his hat off the top of his head and landing in the sand with it on her own head.

"And how do you know that?" he questions as he walks towards her, which makes Kitty walk backwards towards the ocean.

"You have that mischievous look in your eyes, Puss."

"Oh, I have _that_ look in my eyes, eh?"

"Sí. The look that always gets us into trouble, like the time when we were chased by six guards in Madrid for trying to swipe a duke's coin bag and sword from under his nose," Kitty elaborates, knowing that Puss' mischievous look almost always means trouble.

Puss in Boots smirks at his lover before clicking his tongue against the side of his cheek as he raises her off the ground and into his arms.

"You know me too well, señora," he whispers to her as they continue to press closer to the water's edge.

Kitty's eyes go wide as the ocean becomes ever closer to her and Puss. If she knows her husband well enough, - which she does- Kitty suspects that Puss is going to try and throw her into the ocean as a joke. This is something the she-cat will not stand for. Kitty begins trying to escape from Puss' grasp as he steadily inches closer to the large body of water. She tries to push Puss' paws away where she can drop into the sand, but to no avail. Puss notices her trying to escape, so he wraps his paws tighter around Kitty's body to prevent his lover from leaving. It was, after all, _her_ idea to explore the city they fell in love in.

"Puss, don't you dare," Kitty commands as Puss begins to swing his arms back and forth, making Kitty get closer to the ocean's crystal blue water.

"Or you'll what?" Puss challenges with a smile on his face.

"Or I'll-.." Kitty trails off, not knowing what to threaten Puss in Boots with. "Or I'll—" she starts again before finally thinking of something that will really crush him. "Or I'll make sure that you don't get any leche or dance with me while we're on our honeymoon."

Puss gasps at this, which makes Kitty smirk at him in authority. She knows all the things to say to make Puss do what she wants. Most of the time, anyway.

"Ooh, low blow, Kitty. No dancing _or_ leche for a week?" Puss says in defeat as he gazes up at Kitty's amused face.

"That's right. You need to learn a lesson, Señor Boots," Kitty explains to him.

Puss suddenly starts laughing, much to Kitty's confusion. She stares at Puss with an unsure look on her face, wondering why he is randomly laughing after her statement.

"What's so funny?" she all but demands, looking at him, that look of confusion still etched on her face.

"The joke is on you, Kitty in Boots," Puss laughs, taking that moment to swipe his hat back from Kitty's head.

"What is that supposed to mean, Puss?"

"That I can do this without fear of being punished."

As soon as this sentence leaves his mouth, Puss launches Kitty into the air towards the water. He takes but two seconds to remove her boots from her back paws, not wanting to ruin the brown leather by getting them wet. A laugh escapes the ginger tabby's mouth as Kitty lands in the water with a giant splash. SPLASH! Kitty soon comes up from under the surface of the water, coughing up seawater and shooting Puss an icy look that would send chills up anyone else's spine. If looks could kill, Puss in Boots would be dead where he stands on the shore.

"Puss! How dare you?" Kitty asks, doing her best to swim up onto the shore to retrieve her boots and talk- or maybe smack- some sense into her husband.

"It's all in good fun, Kitty," Puss remarks, unable to contain his laughter as water drips down from the top of Kitty head onto her cheeks and face.

"Be that as it may, did my consequences mean nothing to you?" Kitty remarks, finally moving to where she is no longer completely submerged up to her neck in water.

"Oh, they did. But, I know that I can get by without suffering any."

"And how do you know that?"

"Two reasons," Puss responds, preparing to go into his thought process as to why he finally decided to throw Kitty into the ocean. "The first is very simple: I can live a week without having any leche. Kitty, you didn't realize that one some of our days on the run I haven't even made the slightest comment about leche. I can survive not having leche for just a week," Puss reveals his first reason.

"What's the second reason, Puss?" Kitty asks, acknowledging the fact that yes, Puss _has_ survived more than a week without having any leche during all of that time. Granted, they were in the middle of the desert and were only focused on getting water and food, but still… Puss in Boots and leche are almost as synonymous as the orange cat and his famed boots.

"I'm afraid you won't like this reason, Kitty."

"And why is that, Puss?"

"Well, it involves you, mi reina," Puss says, trying to hide his widening smile.

"Try me, Ginger," Kitty smirks back at him, wanting to know exactly what he means by saying that his knowledge involves her.

"Well, I knew _you_ couldn't withstand going a week without dancing with me," Puss answers his lover as he helps her to her feet.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ could?" Kitty playfully challenges, moving to where her fir brushes against Puss'.

" _I_ could probably hold out for a week. Does stealing my boots in San Ricardo ring any bells?" Puss in Boots confidently tells his wife. "I spent a week chasing you before I caught up, and then _you_ were the one who initiated our second real dance together," he chuckles while reminiscing in memories from his and Kitty's past together.

All of the sudden, Puss feels the wind rushing through his fur for some unexpected reason. Looking down, the Spanish feline realizes he is now in the air, hovering above the ocean. It takes him all but a few seconds to realize how he ended up like this. Kitty must have thrown him into the air as he was lost in one of the earliest memories he has of her. Puss looks down at his back paws to see if Kitty at least had the sense to remove his boots before throwing him into the ocean. The black Corinthian leather boots have never fared so well against water; Puss in Boots has learned that lesson the hard way. A sigh of relief exits Puss' mouth as he notices Kitty pulling off the last boot off of his orange paws and throwing them into the sand beside her own. He could have a discussion with her about the treatment of his boots later. Right now, the famed outlaw is just glad that his lover did not ruin his prized and famed boots. Puss also realizes that Kitty has taken his hat and thrown it into the sand as well, making a pile of their four boots, two swords, and Puss' hat in the sand. After all, the metal blades would rust in the water, not to mention get stuck on any marine life that may be dwelling below the surface.

SPLASH! Puss lands in the water with a dramatic wave heading for the seashore after he lands in the aqua blue ocean. Kitty laughs from the shore as she imagines how drenched Puss will be once he resurfaces from the water. After all, she tossed him much harder than he had done to her not long ago. The seconds slowly drag on and Puss still has not resurfaced, much to Kitty's alarm. She nervously watches the crystal blue waves, watching for the slightest sign of his shining orange fur that she has come to love so much. A lump forms in her throat as she realizes the severity of the situation she's put Puss in. Kitty doesn't even know it Puss knows how to swim, and it worries her that she may have put her husband in grave danger.

"Hold on, Puss!" Kitty shouts out, flinging herself into the water, not caring that she will be wet once again and have to face her fear of water.

She got Puss into this mess; she is going to get him out of it. Kitty is able to paddle her way to where she saw Puss disappear under the surface of the water before she completely lost sight of him. As she prepares to dive under the water, something wraps around her from behind. Kitty gasps at the unknown touch and turns around to face the suspicious movement.

"Hola, señora."

"Puss!"

The ginger tabby smiles as he wraps his arms around his true love, which earns him both an icy stare and a slap on his chest. This time, Kitty holds nothing back and hits him with all the force she can muster.

"What was that for, Kitty?" Puss asks in an amused tone as he rests his head on Kitty's shoulder.

"You had me so worried, Puss in Boots. You—You—You make me so mad sometimes!" Kitty responds, glaring at him, hoping he has learned never to pull a stunt like that on her again.

"Lo siento, Kitty. I was just trying to have some fun, mi amor," Puss softly whispers in her ear, brushing his whiskers against her face.

"Well, next time, don't have it at my expense," Kitty tells him in her smooth tone before pushing him backwards into the water.

Puss comes up, coughing up water as he does so.

"Now we're even," Kitty smirks, which makes Puss spring through the water to do his best to dunk Kitty under the ocean's slightly cold water.

She would pay for this as long as Puss has anything to say about it.

The two felines play in the ocean for about two hours, splashing one another and dunking their significant other underneath the surface of the water. By the time they get out, both Puss and Kitty in Boots are soaked to the bone and feel the cold water starting to sink into their fur. Puss helps Kitty out of the ocean as a giant wave approaches the shore from behind the two gatos before he picks up her boots and hands them to her. Kitty sits down on a rock in the sand to slip her brown boots back on her back paws before going to do the same with her sword. Kitty slips the belt and sword back on her hip, making sure that the blade has not been damaged or rusted with being this close to the ocean. Puss, by now, has slipped his signature boots back on and has his sword resting against his hip, just to the left of his belt. Last but not least, the ginger tabby places his faded, worn, leather hat on the top of his head, blocking out the sun's shining waves as they hit his head and back of his neck.

"Where to now, Kitty?" Puss asks as he wraps an arm around her back, pulling her close to his side as he notices that the day is slowly starting to turn into mid-evening and will soon fade into the shadows of night.

"Well, I was hoping we could back to the Cat Cantina and dance like we did when we first met," Kitty answers, pressing her body against Puss' side, feeling her fur brushing against his and receiving a bit of warmth from Puss' naturally warm body.

"Whatever you wish, Kitty," Puss tells her with a happy smile. "I told you that you couldn't go a week without dancing with me," he then jokes, which makes Kitty roll her eyes in annoyance.

"You know, you're starting to get very annoying, Ginger," she laughs while matching her steps with his, falling in sync with his movements.

"And yet, you love me anyway," Puss chuckles in that way that makes all the female cats melt upon hearing his laugh.

"Of course I love you, Puss. Who wouldn't?" Kitty smiles. "But, if I see any other girl flirt with you while we are on our honeymoon or any other time, I will not be able to control my actions," she adds in, joking just a bit, but Puss knows that Kitty means that she will keep all of the other girls away from him.

After all, Kitty is very aware of Puss' nickname of Frisky Two Times; she knew of it when they first met to be completely accurate.

When Kitty and Puss arrive at the Cat Cantina, night has just fallen in the city, which lets both felines know the Cantina is sure to be alive with a lot of gatos inside wanting leche or to try and find a date. As far as the feline world is concerned, the Cat Cantina is where all of the actions happens and where all lovers- well almost all lovers- find their significant other. This being said, nearly every town throughout Spain has its own Cat Cantina in order for all of the cool cats can come to hang out and talk about their troubles or pleasures with others of their species. Kitty walks in beside Puss, her paw in his and they get a reaction similar to what they received at El Hotel del Toro earlier today. The crowd of cats and even the band falls silent as Puss and Kitty walk into the Cantina, much to the two gatos' surprise. True, they know their records proceed them and that this was the spot they fell in love, but Puss and Kitty are not used to being stared at like this as soon as they enter a room. At first, no one makes a sound, which weirds both Puss and Kitty out a little bit.

"What's going on, Puss?" Kitty whispers to Puss as she looks around the Cantina as she and Puss look around for either a free barstool or a free table.

"I have no idea," Puss softly answers back, trying not to show any fear on his face. "Stay close to me, Kitty," he adds in, not wanting something bad to happen to her.

As Puss and Kitty move to sit down, the crowd of cats erupts into cheers and applause.

"Viva Puss and Kitty in Boots!" the crowd cheers, clapping in time with the band's music that very much resembles the song Puss and Kitty danced to during their Tuesday night dance fight that Puss is very glad didn't end in death.

"Long live the best thieves in the world!" another cat calls out, which makes Puss take his hat off and bow as a smile crosses his lips.

"They are also the best heroes in the world," a third cat, this one female, adds in, making Kitty step forward with a grin on her face and she takes a small bow.

After the claps die down, a male cat approaches Puss and Kitty, a white she-cat and two young calico kittens by his side. Puss begins to wonder in his mind why a father would ever bring his young kittens to a Cat Cantina. There is never any telling what could happen on nights where the cantina is packed; Puss has witnessed his fair share of bar fights, and they have all been something much too violent for kittens as young as the ones that are present.

"Señor Boots, we would all be honored if you and Kitty would perform the first dance of the night to show everyone what a proper dance looks like," the male cat kindly says, hoisting up the youngest kitten to where she is on his hip.

"I am honored by your offer, señor," Puss humbly tells the other gato before grabbing Kitty's paw in his own and leading her to the dancefloor. "Of course we would love to dance for you all!" he smiles, wanting to take any moment to not only show off his and Kitty's love, but also their incredible dance skills.

The band begins to play the familiar song "Diablo Rojo" as the two lovers take the floor. They start off at a distance from one another, wanting to re-enact their dance fight as much as they can while showing the other cats how to _really_ dance. Kitty curtsies to Puss as he bows at her, and they are soon ready to begin the dance that started it all. Staying true to their dance fight, Kitty starts off by walking in a circle around Puss, stomping her boots on the tile floor, producing quite an echo as she claps her hands in tune to the music. Puss stands still, watching the love of his life with love in his deep green eyes, wanting nothing more than to re-create some of his earliest moments with her. The other cats watch in fascination as Kitty moves her feet as fast as her heart is beating- which is very fast- as she continues to keep beat with the music. Once she makes two full circles around Puss, Kitty steps back and throws her paws in the air, as if challenging Puss for a second time to do better than her. She's still pretty certain if he hadn't pulled out that guitar, she would have won their initial dance fight all those years ago. All the cat spectators clap their paws against the floor, as the custom started many years ago states they must. Puss smiles over at Kitty before starting to glide across the floor, holding his arms in the air as he completes two turns on the cobblestone floor before hopping up onto the nearby barrel to use the wood to his advantage. One thing that can be said about Puss in Boots is that he loves the echo sound his boots make when he stomps them on the ground, at least when he's not trying to sneak by some guards or other thieves. Puss professionally stomps his heels against the barrel before then doing the same with the toe of his boots, producing a wonderful sound as it hits the wood just right every few seconds. He continues tapping his feet before spinning around in three circles and dramatically throwing his arms up into the air, a confident look on his face.

"Huh!" Puss forcefully says as he poses for the crowd and Kitty with a gorgeous smile on his lips.

Kitty claps her hands from her side of the dancefloor before doing a backflip that sends the crowd into hysterics as they realize her true agility and skill. Puss comes closer to her before spinning himself behind and in front of Kitty, a grin still on his face as he continues hitting his boots against the floor to produce a dramatic sound.

"Ha-ha!" he cheers, holding his arms up above his head, where Kitty has enough room if she wants to, to allow her to jump into his outstretched arms.

Kitty takes him up on his offer, a smile on her lips as she jumps off of the ground, landing perfectly in the middle of Puss' arms before he spins her around midair as the spectators gasp and cheer at their skill and passion. Puss then twirls Kitty near his side before releasing her from his grasp and giving her a light shove over to the other side of the dancefloor. Puss and Kitty feel their heartbeats quicken in time with the music and pace of the dance as they both begin to cross their feet as they glide across the floor towards one another as if being pulled by an attraction or magnetic force that brings the two together. Both felines have their paws held level with their ears, making slight hissing noises as they did during their Tuesday Night Dance Fight to add more drama to the dance.

They reach the center of the dance floor at the same time before throwing their arms down to their sides and throwing them backwards as if they are positioning a flowing cape behind their backs. Puss then picks Kitty up in his arms, spinning her close to the bar before the tuxedo she-cat jumps onto the bar top, spinning herself around before blowing a kiss towards Puss. The orange tabby eagerly returns the kiss to Kitty by pressing his paw to his own lips before sending it her way. When Kitty jumps down from the bar about a minute later, the band switches the music to a soft waltz song as Kitty nears Puss' outstretched, strong arms. The two lovers face each other, and without even exchanging a word know exactly what dance they are going to do to this waltz-themed song. Without a word, Puss wraps one arm around Kitty's waist and puts one paw in her free paw before starting to move across the floor with her, feeling as if he is gliding on air. Every three steps they take in one direction leads to a turn which puts them facing a new direction and the process starts all over again. Puss presses Kitty against his chest; their breaths become one as they continue to dance with one another. They inhale at the same time and let their breaths out in sync as their feet match each other's strides perfectly. After the third turn, Puss moves to where both of his paws are cupping Kitty's cheeks as they continue to dance around the stone floor. Blue eyes stare into green and the two lovers feel as if they are the only two in the room; everyone else seems to fade away. To go along with their dance, Kitty roughly shoves Puss' paws backwards, which makes him replace his paws to their original positions, one on her waist and the other clutching Kitty's free paw.

"¡Qué hermosa!" a female cat cheers, a smile on her face as she imagines finding a cat that would dance her around like Puss and Kitty are currently dancing,

True to the she-cat's word, Puss and Kitty continue to put on a truly beautiful dance, their natural chemistry and attraction for one another coming out as their dance becomes more complex and refined. Kitty removes her paw from Puss' shoulder as he removes his from her waist. He then holds her out at an arm's length before taking this same hold and turning it into a delicate twirl. After the twirl is complete, Puss pulls Kitty back in, closer to him than she was throughout the rest of the dance. Their faces nearly touch and Puss begins to step closer to Kitty while still retaining the hold, which forces Kitty to take a few steps back to accommodate for her partner's movements. Kitty soon breaks free from his grasp before circling around him with a slightly smug expression on her face, lightly tapping his back with her tail as she circles around her once more. She holds her paw up in the air, causing Puss to roughly grab it in his paw once again and hold her close to him as waltz partners should be. Once she is back in his arms, Puss dips Kitty before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, not caring about the "Ooohs" coming from that same grey cat that seems to follow Puss and Kitty everywhere. Once she stands back up, Kitty presses her paws against Puss' chest and begins to push him backwards with that signature triumphant look plastered on her face. Puss turns his back to her, making Kitty cling to his back like certain Spanish dances require as he starts to drag one of her booted feet behind them as she holds onto him. Puss quickly takes her back into his arms, catching her paws by the wrists and holding them in front of his face before twirling her twice around the entire dancefloor, making the crowd cheer and whisper words of praise to the dancers without throwing off their timings. When the second twirl is completed, Puss places one paw on Kitty's back while keeping the other one dangling by his side. The two lovers take backward steps together, their strides and movements perfectly matching one another as the dance begins to come to a close. Kitty wraps her paws around Puss' neck before allowing him to dip her once more to end their dance as she stares into his loving green eyes.

"You were outstanding, mi amor," Puss whispers in her ear, his face flushing a slight red as the dances come to an end.

The types of dances that Puss and Kitty do require a lot of planning and turning on both gatos' parts, but Puss has to lead Kitty through the dances, so his face gets red after lifting her in the air after they dance a few times. Kitty looks up at Puss with a smile on her face, feeling a blush appearing on her cheeks as she realizes that everyone is staring at them.

"And you were perfect, Furry Lover. I do admire your dance skills and how you sweep me off my feet both literally and figuratively," Kitty grins, running one paw over Puss' cheek and pulling herself up into a standing position.

"Well, I think it's time for a leche break before we do any more dancing, Kitty. Shall I get us some leche while you find us a table?" Puss charmingly asks his wife, moving with her towards the bar.

"Sí. Gracias, señor. I'll be waiting," Kitty answers, removing her paw from his grasp before heading towards a table.

She tosses one last look over her shoulder to see Puss trying to make his way throw the ever-growing crowd of cats that are starting to surround the bar.

A paw taps Kitty on her shoulder, making her turn around expecting to see Puss standing behind her. Instead, the sight that greets her is an unwelcome one.

"Hey, mi ángel," a random tri-color male cat speaks up from behind her with a dangerous smile on his face.

"I'm sorry; are you talking to me?" Kitty asks in a smooth voice, though her expression clearly shows that she is not in the mood to be hit on by other male cats other than Puss.

 _Did this gato not see the wedding ring on her finger? He's obviously blind, or stupid, or both._

"Sí. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, señorita?" the cat inquires, being so bold as to sit down next to Kitty, moving his paw near her face.

"What?" Kitty all but demands, turning to face the stranger with a harsh look on her face. She all but smacks his paw away from her face; she would never let another male gato lay a paw on her. "What was that?" she tries again after the cat still does not answer.

"Nothing," he all but squeaks out, afraid of what Kitty will do to him if he does not leave.

The male stands up from the chair and as he tries to make his escape, the cat makes one fatal mistake. He bumps into Puss as the ginger tabby returns with leche for himself and Kitty.

"Is there a problem here?" Puss all but growls, feeling himself subconsciously beginning to reach for his sword while still holding the two glasses of leche in his paw.

If anyone tried to hurt or take his Kitty away from him, Puss would fight them right then and there to see what kind of fool would dare to challenge _him,_ the great Puss in Boots.

"No. There's no problem, señor," the tri-color gato nervously stutters, backing away from Puss and Kitty with an alarmed look on his face.

"I didn't think so," Puss tells the unknown male in a dangerous voice. "Now get out of here and don't let me see you near my wife again," Puss continues, moving to sit next to Kitty while still remaining to stare at the audacious gato before him.

"Sí, señor. Lo siento. It won't happen again," the cat responds before turning and running away.

After the flirt is out of earshot, Kitty takes her glass of leche from Puss before talking to him.

"I could have handled him, you know. I didn't need you to come to my rescue, Puss," Kitty tells her husband as she starts to drink her leche.

"I know that," Puss remarks quickly, pausing to take a quick drink of leche from his own glass. "I just didn't want to have to bail my Kitty out of jail for teaching that hombre a lesson about not bothering her," Puss continues, moving to place one of his paws on top of Kitty's tuxedo paw.

"Ginger, you are a shameless flatterer," Kitty laughs, finishing the rest of her leche as Puss starts tracing the designs on her paws with his fingers.

"Sí. I have to show you how much I love you. Even if it means discussing how well you would clobber any male cat other than me who tried to overstep his boundaries," Puss smiles as he downs his last drop of leche. "What do you say we get one last leche to go and we go back to El Hotel del Toro? I thought we could go sightseeing early tomorrow morning," he suggests with a handsome smile Kitty can't seem to get enough of.

"That sounds good to me. Let's go," Kitty responds with a smile, standing up before walking beside Puss towards the bar to get one last glass of leche for their walk back to the hotel.

The two gatos reach El Hotel del Toro not long after they start walking from the Cat Cantina. Everyone else in the hotel appears to be asleep, and it's then that Kitty and Puss realize just how late it is. They spent nearly three hours at the Cat Cantina dancing, hanging out with the other cats, and drinking leche. Being careful not to wake anyone else at the hotel, Puss and Kitty carefully sneak up the stairs, not wanting to disturb the other hotel guests or the workers at this late hour. Upon reaching their hotel room, Puss softly unlocks the door, pushing the door open just wide enough for himself and Kitty to enter the dark room. He then quietly shuts the door, walking over to the bed as he starts to take his hat off. Eventually, both Puss and Kitty reach the bed and both of them sit on the edge of the bed, taking off their boots and gently placing them in a pile near the edge of the bedframe. Next, the two gatos place their belts and swords in the chair across the room where they don't accidentally step on them in the morning. Puss places his hat on the dresser, making sure that the faded leather hat cannot be scratched against anything and wear the leather down any more than it already is. With this accomplished, Puss and Kitty lie down in the bed side by side, pulling each other close. Puss gently pulls Kitty into his strong, muscular arms, holding her close to him as they prepare to drift into sleep for the night.

"Kitty, I still don't like how that hombre tried to hit on you," Puss drowsily whispers as he gets closer to falling asleep.

Kitty laughs from her position inside Puss' warm embrace before she answers her lover with a smile.

"Aw, Puss. Are you jealous?" she questions with a smirk as she turns to face him. "You're the only one for me, mi rey," Kitty assures as Puss starts to answer.

"Well, then I'm glad; you're the only one for me, too, Kitty," Puss smiles as he looks at Kitty's face with love filling his eyes.

He rubs a paw over her face before kissing her lips goodnight, a tradition he plans on doing every night before they go to bed now that they are married. As soon as Puss starts to close his eyes, he feels Kitty shaking his arms. His green eyes open almost instantly to see what's wrong with his lover.

"What's the matter, mi amor?" Puss questions, his eyelids growing heavy as he struggles to keep them open.

"Um, this may sound stupid," Kitty begins, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Nonsense," Puss assures her. "Nothing you ever say is stupid."

"Well, can we sleep with a candle glowing? I usually sleep with one where I don't think that I'm back at that horrible place where they took my claws."

"Of course, Kitty. And that is the farthest thing from stupid."

Puss instantly finds a match and lights the candle beside the bed, which prompts a contented sigh to escape Kitty's lips.

"Gracias, Ginger. Buenas noches," she yawns, resting her head against Puss' chest.

"De nada, Kitty. Buenas noches," he responds, his own eyes starting to close, knowing that Kitty and himself are safe and content for the night.

If the rest of their honeymoon is like today, Puss is certain that it will be quite the memorable and enjoyable week.

 **Author's Note: So, there was Chapter 7! Now, this author's note is going to be really short because I'm about to leave for school. I'd like to thank you all for your continued support and reviews; they are always great! Special shout-out to Rival Argentica for her amazing reviews and continued support. You're amazing, my friend! Until the next chapter, my dear readers; leave a review with what you thought!**


	8. Heroes or Outlaws?

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: Only the OCs belong to me. The rest belong to DreamWorks.**

After their adventure with the Golden Goose, Puss and Kitty have stood a life-altering cross-road. Are they heroes or outlaws? Will they save the lives of the innocent and protect the citizens' earnings. Or, will they continue being what the world views them as: outlaws forever on the run from the law? Neither Puss nor Kitty is quite sure of this answer than can end up altering their new life together forever. The sun creeps in through the window, casting its sparkling golden waves on the two lovers. Kitty yawns before rolling over in the bed, her blue eyes opening for the first time that morning.

"Buenos días, Kitty," Puss smoothly says with a smile, looking down at her as she rests in his arms.

"Buenos días, Puss. What are you doing up so early?" Kitty responds, resting her head against Puss' chest while lovingly gazing up at him.

"Nothing much. I woke up and decided to watch you sleep," Puss remarks, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Kitty purrs when his lips touch hers before placing her paws on Puss' cheeks and kissing her lover's mouth as well. The two gatos continue kissing for a little longer, both feeling as if nothing else in the world matters but the two of them and their ever-lasting love for one another. They pull apart a little while later, both content with simply lying in each other's arms. Puss runs one of his orange paws over Kitty's head while the tuxedo she-cat runs one of her black and white paws over Puss' wrist, tracing over every one of the lines present.

"Where shall we go next, Kitty?" Puss smiles down at his lover, his green eyes sparkling as he dreams of their next adventure together.

"Well, we should probably go somewhere to find a house, Ginger," Kitty suggests, her aqua eyes looking up at her lover as gauges his reaction to her statement.

"Sí, Kitty. Pero, nosotros somos bandidos buscados en muchos países," Puss softly says, mostly to himself, reverting back to his Spanish roots by speaking his native language.

Kitty has come to associate his soft Spanish speaking as an aside comment with his nervousness or overall concern for both his safety and Kitty's.

"Puss, I know that we are wanted bandits in many countries, but we _will_ be able to find a house somewhere soon," Kitty whispers back to Puss, cupping her paws on the sides of his face.

"I'm glad you believe in us, mi reina," Puss smiles in his signature way, making Kitty grin and laugh to herself.

Puss takes the chance to push himself off of the bed and grabs his black Corinthian leather boots with one paw. The famed gato slips his equally famous boots onto his back paws, prompting Kitty to follow suit. Kitty grabs her brown boots and gently slips them on her paws before all but slapping Puss' hat onto the ginger tom's head. She looks at him with a triumphant smirk plastered on her lips, making Puss chuckle slightly at her antics. Puss passes Kitty her belt and sword where the two cats can complete their daily attire just in case they meet any guards or rival bandidos. He then proceeds to put on his own belt, his trusty sword hanging by his side with the sun's glow reflecting off of the beautiful metal.

"Are you ready to go, Kitty?" Puss then asks, starting to walk towards the door of the hotel room.

"I am. Let's go try and find us a house," Kitty answers, following behind her husband, making sure that they have not left any of their belongings behind in the hotel room.

"After you, señora," Puss bows, holding the door open with a smile on his lips as he moves closer to her.

"Gracias, señor," Kitty grins back at him, pressing a soft kiss to Puss' cheek as she passes by him. "Now, follow me," she smirks, grabbing his paw in her own before all but tugging him out of the hotel room.

The two lovers head out of the hotel, only concerned with the future and not worrying about their somewhat troubled past that both have hidden in the deep crevices of their respective minds.

After about three hours of riding through the sands and sweltering weather on the back of Puss' noble steed, Puss slows the horse to a stop outside of the first town they happen upon. He holds one paw up in front of his face to see the outline of the town, searching for the name of the town, hoping that it is one he is unfamiliar with. Puss scoffs to himself, realizing that it is quite near impossible for there to be a town in Spain that _he_ does not know the name of. He is Puss in Boots, and he notices everything, especially names of towns. It's good to remember where you are a wanted thief and where you can go for solitude and some hiding places from the guards. Yet, the ginger gato is very well aware that his reputation proceeds him and that he is wanted in far more cities than he is welcome in. Even if a city hasn't heard of or been the victim of one of Puss' many schemes over the years- which is _very unlikely,_ at least in Puss' own mind- then the guards of another town nearby would have informed this one about his and Kitty's reputation. Alone they are both well-wanted and feared outlaws; together they are an irresistible target that any guard or army would jump at the chance to capture.

Kitty realizes that Puss' shoulders tense up as they ride towards the town's entrance and her blue eyes look over him in worry and concern. She has no idea what is the matter with her lover, and it's starting to scare her.

"Puss, mi amor….." she starts off before being cut off by Puss.

"Shh, mi ángel," Puss whispers, turning back to look at her with a nervous expression in his otherwise bright and confident green eyes. "We're not welcome here," he continues in that same soft tone, roughly yanking the horse's reins and leading the stallion in the opposite direction.

He urges the stallion to go faster, hitting his black boots harshly against the horse's flanks and all but yelling at the other animal. Puss wants to go faster and farther than he and Kitty currently are; he wants to protect Kitty and not have her suffer from a mistake he made all too long ago.

He urges the stallion to go faster, his voice strong and loud over the wind that blows all around him, threatening his signature hat to go flying in the breeze.

Puss presses on faster, wanting to leave behind all memories of this place for good. He doesn't want to be reminded of it every day for the rest of his life- or remaining eight if you count that sort of thing- every time he woke up with Kitty beside him.

Puss wants to fly from the town that houses so many memories, both positive and negative, as fast as the horse possibly can take him.

He continues to push the horse to go faster.

 _Run, run, run._

And faster….

 _As fast as you can._

And faster…

 _You can't catch me…_

And faster still…..

 _If you can't find me._

Until finally…

Kitty yanks the reins from under Puss' paws and pulls the horse to a stop where the poor horse doesn't burst his heart while running at this high of a speed for so long. She makes sure the stallion has calmed down and is no longer running like the whole world is chasing him before moving to where she is now sitting in front of Puss, looking into his eyes with tears pricking her own.

"Ginger, what is wrong?" Kitty tries, wanting to understand what made her husband flee from the town that she hadn't even gotten to see the name of.

Puss remains silent, looking down as he can't look Kitty in the eyes. Not yet. He first has to deal with the swirling storm of emotions that is currently flooding him from the inside. These types of emotions appear when he gets an image or a memory from his past and the memories seem to haunt him. Occasionally, these visions find him in his sleep, making Puss tremble like the young kitten he was all those years ago who mewled to Imelda out of fear whenever a thunderstorm would roll over San Ricardo. He often wakes up with a gasp, softly breathing in and out where he doesn't wake Kitty and alarm her with his own fears. She already has fears of her own. He doesn't want to burden her with his own fears and memories.

"What is wrong?" the tuxedo she-cat whispers again, placing one of her soft paws against Puss' cheek, attempting to get him to look up at her.

Puss still looks down at the ground, rustling something under one of his orange paws with a hard to read expression on his face.

"Puss, you're starting to scare me. What is wrong, mi rey?" Kitty whispers in his ear before resting her head against his furry chest. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is I'm trying to help," she softly sobs, her tears staining both her fur around her eyes and the lighter patch of fur that covers Puss' chest.

"No, don't cry, Kitty," Puss whispers back, pulling her softly away from his chest to where he can look his lover in her eyes. "I—I can't get us a house here. I'm sorry," he almost mumbles, a disappointed and ashamed look on his face as he breaks this news to Kitty.

"Why are you sorry? I don't understand, Puss," Kitty asks him in slight confusion, still not understanding her husband when he is sounding so defeated and ashamed in himself.

"I- I" Puss says, swallowing the lump that is forming in his throat as he processes his own thoughts. "Did you happen to see the name of that town before I turned the horse around?" he inquires, moving the object in his paw to where it rest in his opposite paw.

"No, Puss. I didn't. Is that why you turned around? You recognized the town?"

"Sí. San Lorenzo," Puss reveals, his breath hitching in his throat as he gets out the two words that he swore never to utter again in his lifetime.

Too many memories.

 _I'm not coming back._

Too many disappointed people.

 _I thought you loved me._

Too many reasons to turn his back on the past.

 _We trusted you._

Too many nights wasted on guilt and a sense of betrayal.

 _I trusted me, too. I betrayed us both._

"Is that where-?"

"She is? Yes. Kitty, you have to understand."

"Oh, I do, Furry Lover. You don't want to run the risk of the two of us meeting," Kitty remarks in such a tone that Puss in Boots knows she is not mad at him.

"Look, Kitty. I thought I loved Dulcinea. I really did," Puss starts off before immediately realizing how wrong the conversation is. He shouldn't be talking like this to his _wife_ of all the cats in the world. "But, I think that part of me knew I was destined for someone else. For you," Puss smiles, stroking the side of Kitty's face with one paw. "I think that's why I was able to leave the town and never help return the spell to its former glory. Now I understand why it was so easy; you're all I need to make my life complete and I hadn't found you yet," he deduces before pressing a long, slow kiss to Kitty's lips in an attempt to both silence himself and help make certain that Kitty knows how much he loves her.

Their lips stayed pressed together for at least three minutes before both gatos are forced to pull apart for air. Smiles grace both of their faces and Kitty smirks as she pulls Puss' hat down over his eyes.

"You're such softie, Puss. I love that about you," Kitty smiles, teasing Puss slightly about his personality he shows only around her. "What's that in your paw, mi amor?" she inquires, looking down at Puss' orange and white fur.

"All I want is for things to go back to the way they used to be," Puss softly answers before revealing the object in his paw.

A faded Wanted poster with his face gracing the paper stares back at both Puss and Kitty. The tuxedo she-cat gasps; she didn't notice the poster when they rode up to San Lorenzo.

"Puss…" Kitty starts to remark, only to have Puss cut her off once more.

"I've never felt so…" Puss says to his lover in a disappointed sounding voice, which contains slight venom if the way his face scrunches up is any indication. "Insulted in my life!" he finishes the sentence with a growl, slamming his paws against the rough leather saddle.

"Insulted?" Kitty incredulously scoffs, not understanding one word coming from her husband's lips. "Why?"

"Ten thousand coins?" Puss asks, turning to face her while pointing to the reward listed under his name and picture. "Is that all I'm worth?" he continues in his rant, ripping the Wanted poster into tiny little pieces.

The paper flies in the winter wind, blowing to all of the four cardinal directions almost as soon as Puss tosses them.

"Stop this right now, Puss in Boots," Kitty commands, twisting his wrist hard enough to make Puss yowl at the pain.

"Kitty, stop, por favor. That hurts," he begs, feeling the tendons in his paws starting to sharply contract.

"No. Not until you tell me what's _really_ going on," Kitty says, asserting her authority while remaining to twist Puss' paw upward, making the orange gato wince in pain. "Ten thousand gold pieces is a lot of reward money, and you know that. Something else is troubling you, Puss," she continues, letting him know that he cannot escape the conversation.

Puss sighs, his green eyes containing the same expression they did when he first told Kitty his past about San Ricardo.

"No, you're right. It's not the reward that bothers me," Puss admits in a knowing and confessing tone. "It's the fact that I'm wanted," he continues, pausing to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Kitty releases his wrist and leans to where her back is resting against Puss' chest. She looks up at him with love and understanding in her bright blue eyes.

"Go on," she softly commands, placing her paw on Puss' leg as she continues to smile up at him in encouragement.

"It's all my fault that we may not be able to get a home in any town. That's what _really_ bothers me. I won't be able to give you the home I know you want to have," Puss goes on before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "A home to raise any future kittens we might have… I just want to give you everything you deserve, mi reina. You deserve so much and I want you to know how much you mean to me. That's why I'm insulted and reluctant to head into town," he says, pausing just a second to breathe. "I've already deprived you of an honorable, settled life; I'd hate to deprive you of love if I was ever capture by soldiers," Puss tells Kitty with such love filling both his voice and his heart.

"Oh, Puss. That was so sweet. I love you very much," Kitty blushes, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a smile on her lips. "I appreciate how much you care about me. But, like I've said before, I don't care where we are. As long as we're together, I'll be happy, Puss in Boots," she admits, her own heart soaring with love for Puss as she presses herself closer to his chest. "Besides, what fun would it be to have a settled, boring life?" Kitty jokes, her blue eyes shining like stars.

"What would I do without you?" Puss chuckles, pressing his paw against the back of Kitty's head before giving her lips a soft, passionate kiss. "I'll tell you what I'd do. I would be living with only half of my heart if you ever disappeared from my life," he says to answer his own question.

"I love you," Kitty smiles, love present in her accented voice as she wraps Puss' arms tighter around her waist.

"I love you more," Puss grins, happily resting his head against Kitty's shoulder.

"I love you most," Kitty laughs, making Puss smirk at her competitive nature by saying _she_ loves _him the most._

"Shall we continue on our quest for finding a house, Kitty?"

"I think we should. Only if you let me lead the horse."

"You drive a hard bargain, señora. But, you have my consent."

His response produces a light laugh from Kitty as she clicks her booted paws against the horse's flank.

"So long as you let _me_ wear _my_ hat."

"We'll see about that señor," Kitty teases, grabbing Puss' paw in her own as she keeps a hold on the reins and an eye on the horizon.

Every town for the next four hours turns out the same way. They approach the gate leading into a town and notice a Wanted poster- or twenty as there were in Valencia- with either Puss or Kitty on the poster. That makes Puss feel a little bit better about the whole situation; at least he's not the only one keeping the two of them from finding a house in a town that everyone wants to see the two of them captured or even killed. However, if Puss could choose between Kitty and himself being wanted or just himself being wanted, he would pick just himself any day of the week, every day of the year for the rest of his life. Kitty could go free and he would sleep soundly at night in whatever jail, just as long as he knew with all his heart and mind that she was safe.

"Well, that's another town checked off the list," Kitty remarks, wiping the thin line of sweat off her brow as she and Puss stop at a well to get more water for their long journey and cool off from the sweltering sun.

"Sí. Now all that's left is Barcelona, Madrid, and San Ricardo. But, I don't recommend Barcelona," Puss adds, checking their map of Spain before handing Kitty a rag he cooled off in the well.

"Gracias, Puss," Kitty gratefully says, placing the wet rag on her face to try and cool the perspiration and overall heat of the day off her face. "And I know why you want to avoid Barcelona, Mr. Frisky Two-Times," she continues with a knowing smirk.

"I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona. I'm telling you; she kissed me first," Puss defends himself, remembering when they had stopped in Barcelona after a crazy heist in Costa Brava.

"I'll believe you _now._ Only because we are married and I know you love me to the ends of the world," Kitty makes known to him, teasing her lover ever so slightly with her knowledge as she hands him the rag back.

"Well, shall we head on to San Ricardo?" Puss asks, extending a paw to his wife as he climbs onto their noble steed.

"San Ricardo? I thought you didn't want to face the Comandante again."

"Sí, that is very true. But, I want to go back to when I was a hero, back when I could see my mother without having to worry about being caught or her getting in trouble. Back to a time when I was loved by the people…." Puss remarks, wiping the cold rag across his forehead as he clicks his booted paws against the stallion's flanks.

"You mean back before Humpty betrayed you?" Kitty asks, holding onto both the canteen and Puss' shoulder as the horse rushes toward the familiar town.

"Exactly! Back when I was adored by the town," Puss answers with a smile before realizing how incredibly rude that statement must sound to his lover. "Now, of course, I would still not be completely happy without you in my life, but I'm sure we would have run into each other at some time or another. Fate would have worked out between us," Puss suavely recovers, pressing a kiss to Kitty's paw that rests on his shoulder.

"You're charming when you want to be, Ginger."

"Eh? Only when I _want_ to be? You and I both know that's not true."

"You should never have come back!" a voice screams almost as soon as Puss and Kitty ride into San Ricardo.

Puss yanks the horse to a stop, seeing that he is surrounded by the Comandante and his men. He slowly dismounts from the horse, placing one paw on his sword as he looks the Comandante straight in the eyes for the first time in many years.

"I don't want any trouble," Puss explains in a low tone, not wanting to cause a scene. "I'm just here to clear my name and hopefully buy a house for myself and my beautiful wife," he further explains, pointing his free paw back at Kitty.

"You're not wanted here, outlaw," Comandante Marcos continues, glaring at Puss in Boots with a hateful expression on his face. "And neither is that one," he smirks, looking back at Kitty as she dismounts from the horse.

"She has a name, Comandante! You will refer to her as Kitty in Boots," Puss harshly responds to the man he once viewed as the town's protector before he was given the name Puss in Boots.

Some things can change so violently; some things can stay the same. His new disposition towards the Comandante is in stark comparison to the remaining bond he has with his mother Imelda. She always has and always will believe in him.

"Pequeño, don't listen to them," Imelda tells her adopted son, moving past one of the guards to see Puss in Boots for the first time in San Ricardo since the incident with the Golden Goose.

"I won't, Mama," Puss promises, still watching Comandante Marcos' every move.

"You stay out of this, Imelda! This has nothing to do with you," Comandante Marcos roars, turning towards Imelda with a terrifying look on his face.

"You do not talk to my mother that way!" Puss in Boots yells, placing himself between Imelda and the Comandante, his sword moving up to clang against the Comandante's. "Your move," the ginger tabby confidently says, watching as Kitty gets in position with one paw on her sword as well.

"Gato, I told you that I would see to it that you would go back to jail if it was the last thing I do. I intend to keep that promise," the Comandante threatens with a look of authority blazing in his eyes.

"Forgive my impertinent behavior, Comandante, but how long do you think this pantomime can last?" Puss in Boots asks in an overly confident voice, not one to back down from a challenge.

Through the letters that he has been secretly receiving from Imelda all these years since the Golden Goose heist- as he and Kitty so famously call it- Puss knows that the Comandante hasn't really done anything productive in the past three years- or twenty-one cat years if what Humpty said to Puss at the Glitter Box is true. Nothing has changed for the citizens of San Ricardo; in fact, things have just gotten worse. Some thieves snuck into town late one night and the Comandante did nothing to stop them. The Comandante and his men were seriously drunk that night after their weekly night of cards; half of the money of San Ricardo went missing from the bank, something Puss and Kitty never would have let happen.

"What are you talking about, Gato?" Comandante Marcos demands, moving his sword to try and hit Puss' out of the orange cat's outstretched paw.

Puss retains his grip on the sword, not allowing any force to rip it from his paw.

"Tell them about the bank incident," Puss commands, glaring at the Comandante with a hatred Kitty has only seen expressed in his eyes when that idiota male cat tried to flirt with her on their honeymoon.

"The what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

A hiss and a growl escape Puss' lips almost simultaneously as he moves his sword closer to Comandante Marcos' body, particularly his neck. If Puss in Boots knows anything, it's that having a sword pointed at your neck can make you confess to almost anything. Still no answer comes from the Comandante's mouth and Puss holds up one finger in front of the man's face.

"You have exactly one second to tell them before I do," he threatens, keeping the sword presses close to the Comandante's neck and vital artery.

"This _outlaw_ has no idea what he's talking about, mis amigos," Comandante Marcos lies through his teeth in front of the citizens of San Ricardo.

"He's no outlaw," Imelda speaks up once more as she looks at Marcos in disapproval. "He saved us!" she adds in, making the rest of the townspeople murmur in agreement.

"He's done nothing for years!" one woman cries out, holding her young son on one hip and grasping her older daughter's hand. "Puss in Boots should protect our town!" she continues, leading to her being surrounded by the Comandante's men.

On instinct, Puss reacts. He jumps in front of the mother and her children, brandishing his sword threateningly as he recognizes the woman as being one of the women who helped raise him and the other orphans. Puss allows his voice to get very loud and passionate as he speaks the following words to the soldiers acting on behalf of Comandante Marcos.

"You will not harm these people, _my people._ This town and these people are under the protection of Puss in Boots!" he loudly announces, leading to the cheering of most of the town.

"You cannot replace a Spanish officer, gato. No matter how hard you try, you will never have the law on your side," sneers the Comandante.

"It seems to me that I have the support of the people, Comandante. Security, that's all they wanted. Not much to ask for," Puss brings up, ruffling the little girl's hair as she strokes part of his ginger fur. "But in the end, you could not deliver," he brings up, making the Comandante steam with anger and rage.

"Do not go there, gato!"

"People of San Ricardo, it is Comandante Marcos' fault that half of the city's money has been lost. He and his guards were drunk the night of the bandit attack."

"There was a bandit attack?" one man inquires, scratching his brow in confusion.

"When?" another man asks.

"Why did no one tell us?" a woman questions, her twin boys watching with fascination at the scene unfolding before her.

"It sounds like to me that your Comandante has been lying to all of you," Kitty speaks up for the first time in a while, which reminds people of her presence.

"Señor Puss should be in charge!" one of the twin boys from earlier points out, holding his wooden sword in the air like he's heard all the stories of.

"Gracias, chico. I appreciate your vote of confidence," Puss smiles at the young boy of about five years old. "People of San Ricardo, I apologize for my crimes against this town that worked to raise me and all the other orphans in an upright and honorable way. I dedicate myself to protecting this town and all who live here. So swears Puss in Boots!" Puss assures the town, earning him cheers, whistles, and applause of every kind. "And by my honor, I will ensure that life here goes on peacefully under the protection of my strong arm. I shall use my skills and my noble sword to defend what is right and fair! Gracias!"

To say the claps are deafening is a definite understatement. The entire courtyard seems to shake and echo with applause as Puss and Kitty bow in front of their adoring fans. Their names soon become chanted by the crowd, making both former outlaws feel as if they actually belong as heroes for once in their lives.

"Are you really going to do them a favor, gato?" Comandante Marcos demands, a still sour look on his face as he eyes Puss like the outlaw he thinks the handsome tabby is.

"Sí. I will do it," Puss promises.

"That's great," the Comandante answers half-heartedly, not really caring about what the cat promises.

He knows Puss in Boots will have to answer to the King and Queen of Spain before moving any further with his plan.

"I will do this for my mother, my beautiful Kitty, and San Ricardo…. not for _you,"_ Puss confidently remarks, walking over to wrap his arm around Kitty before walking towards his Mama.

"You won't care if they love you; it's been done before," Comandante Marcos barely whispers, making it inaudible to anyone other than Puss and Kitty with their superior cat hearing.

"Excuse me, señor, but I _love_ this people. Their respect means everything to me," Puss explains very slowly, wanting to get his point across to the very stubborn- and very dense- Comandante.

"Oh, yeah? Of course you would say that, outlaw. But, you'll despair if they hate you. Won't you? You'll be drained of all energy then," the Comandante continues with that sly look on his face.

"My husband just won the support of the people fair and square, señor. That's something you will never have," Kitty sasses, wrapping her arm around Puss' shoulder. "Besides, a lion does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep like you," she adds in, earning her a chuckle from Puss in Boots himself.

"Nice comeback, mi reina," Puss compliments, whispering in her ear like he's used to doing.

"Thank you, Ginger. You didn't think you were the only one with quick wits and good comebacks, did you?" Kitty smirks over at him.

"I will never doubt you so long as I live," he assures, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as they walk towards Imelda.

"Pequeño, I am so happy," Imelda smiles, pulling Puss in for a hug as he gets closer to her.

She then proceeds to rub Puss' head and ears, making the famous Spanish cat purr like he does whenever something comforts him. For example, every time he and Kitty kiss a purr exits his lips. In addition, being able to be near his mother again for the first time in years makes Puss feel instantly comforted. Imelda is, after all, the woman who raised him from a very tiny kitten to the hero he is today.

"I will make you proud, Mama," Puss promises with a smile on his lips and a few stray tears collecting in his eyes.

"You already have, my Puss in Boots. I am so proud of you, my son," Imelda reveals to him, hugging Puss tightly to make up for the years they spent apart.

"Gracias, Mama. Together Kitty and I can save San Ricardo!" he happily remarks, detaching himself from Imelda's embrace to hug Kitty.

"Well, it looks like all of our dreams are going to come true," Kitty whispers in his ear, which makes Puss smile as she realizes they can have a future together in San Ricardo.

Puss in Boots' greatest plan for himself and Kitty is coming true; they get to live in the town he was raised in all those years ago. He silently vows in his mind to make a truly spectacular life for them in San Ricardo; nothing will hinder their happiness and long life filled with love together.

"After we deal with this intrusion, Kitty," Puss remarks softly, noticing six bandits starting to creep into town near the main square.

"Let's go then, Ginger. I believe you still owe me a house after this," Kitty reminds, a smirk on her face.

"Sí, mi amor. I haven't forgotten," the ginger tabby assures, holding his sword to his side to prepare for the impending fight.

Without hesitation, Puss presses the tip of his sword into the main bandit's chest. His green eyes blaze dangerously while growling at the bandit chief. Puss in Boots then swiftly removes the pistol from the bandido's belt. The famed swordfighter throws the firearm down on the dirt path before sending it backwards towards Kitty with a swift kick of his boot.

"We fight fair in this town," Puss smirks, using one paw to readjust his hat before the anticipated fight.

"The much-debated Puss in Boots," the bandit chief murmurs, spitting before cracking his large knuckles.

"No. The _legendary_ Puss in Boots," the suave Spanish cat corrects.

He keeps the blade pressed onto the man's chest, hoping to intimidate the bandits into never coming back.

"You have one last chance to leave my town," Puss confidently tells the bandit and his men. "Or I will have no other choice but to end you."

Puss then makes a signal to Kitty using both his eyes and one of his paws. The famed swordsman beacons two fingers towards himself, which makes Kitty appear on the opposite side of the bandits. She has been lying in wait the whole time.

"Your move, muchachos," Kitty smirks, her own sword in her paw as her blue eyes track even the smallest movement.

Kitty and Puss then each raise a boot before kicking the bandit nearest to each of them. The two bandits fall over, terror present in their eyes as they realize Puss in Boots _and_ Kitty Softpaws will be fighting off the attack. This arrangement is a lot more than the men have bargained for. They decide staying on the ground is their best option for the moment. Puss removes his sword from the lead bandit's chest as the gato backs up and gets in the proper attack stance.

"You just chose the hard way, bandido," Puss says in a fiery tone, his muscles rippling under his fur as every nerve in his body prepares to fight.

"So be it," the bandit chief growls. "Besides, what harm can two _cats_ do?" he scoffs.

"Puss, I think it's time," Kitty smirks at her lover.

"Sí, Kitty. I think so, too," Puss chuckles with a challenging look still present on his face.

"Time for what?" the main bandit inquires.

"Time to show you how wrong you are," the two lovers respond in sync while smiling at one another.

Puss circles his opponent, a dangerous look on his face as he sizes up the bandit leader. He then holds his famous sword in front of him, daring the man to come closer.

The bandit accepts the challenge of the duel by holding his own sword out like one would expect of a charging knight. Puss internally berates the man's terrible technique, not believing such a man actually believes he can succeed in defeating the legendary Puss and Kitty in Boots. The ginger outlaw jabs his sword downward, which counters the bandit's upward onslaught. Both swordsmen draw their swords back towards their bodies before cutting upwards again. The swords act against one another, flinging the blades closer to the ground with a harsh metal clang. Puss can smell the tang of the metal in the air, an all too familiar scent in battle. He smiles at this, knowing he is off to a great start. Puss now takes a step backwards, holding both his head and his sword high for dramatic effect. Blades meet down again, almost level with Puss' waist and belt as the clash continues. The swords deflect off one another and Puss in Boots turns quickly on his heel to gain a slight advantage due to the wind's current direction. They touch swords briefly, Puss faking an attack to psyche the bandit chief out. A smile can be clearly seen on the gato's face; he's enjoying the fight as it continues on. The bandit lunges forward, attempting to swipe at Puss' shoulder, but he is no match for Puss in Boots. The famous Spaniard kicks up small pebbles as his feet glide across the ground much like they do when he is dancing with Kitty. Puss parries the blow, thrusting his own sword back at the bandido; the bandit chief quickly defends himself by attempting to knock the blade clean out of Puss' paws. Again the bandit swings, missing Puss' side by only about an inch. Puss in Boots jumps into the air, landing a good six inches back from his original position. He turns his head slightly to see how Kitty is faring against her bandit.

Kitty swings her blade, hearing contact with the bandit's shirt as he winces in pain. First blood is hers; the bandido is now bleeding from the wrist. He begins to curse Kitty out, leading to Puss jumping in front of Kitty and the bandit she has been fighting.

"No one treats a woman like that in my presence!" Puss yells at the bandit, scratching his signature P on the man's pants making the man cry out in anguish. "Especially not Kitty in Boots!" he adds in, pushing the bandit back towards Kitty.

"You know, Ginger," Kitty starts to say before pausing to deflect the bandit's strike, moving her feet back quickly where the rest of her body has time to catch up before her rival's blade can touch her. "I can take care," she continues, pausing again to swipe her own blade towards the bandit. "Of—" another swipe towards the bandit; this time the blade connects with the man's. "Myself," Kitty finally finishes her sentence, landing a blow onto the bandit's shoulder, making him fall backwards against a wall, clutching his bleeding appendage with a wince on his face.

"I know that—" the ginger tabby admits, parrying the main bandit's attack while kicking one of the other bandits in his leg, which falls the man to the ground. "Kitty," he continues, wheeling his sword around in the opposite direction to push the sword out of one of the attackers' hand behind him. "But, I felt that I had to defend your honor," Puss quickly gets out before he turns to face his opponent once more.

Both gatos simultaneously block three bandits' swords with their own, both Puss and Kitty becoming quite annoyed with the bandit's horrible technique and stupidity.

"I say we put an end to this," Puss yells over the commotion to Kitty, knowing that she still wants to find a house after their busy day.

"That's all right with me," Kitty smirks, jumping into the air before completing a total backflip and landing on one of the bandit's shoulders. "Hit me with your best shot, stupido," she taunts, which makes the bandit swing towards his shoulder, hitting another bandit over the top of his head.

Kitty can't help but laugh as she slams the two idiotas' heads together, making both men crumple to the ground, complaining about their necks hurting now and how they'll have a headache tonight. Puss chuckles at his wife's antics and skills as he pushes back three bandits at once, spinning through the air before landing flawlessly on the dirt path and countering all blades before his second boot even hits the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" the smallest bandit yells, picking himself off of the ground and fleeing towards the gates of San Ricardo.

"You may have won this time, gato!" the leader angrily shouts, blood starting to pool up around his eye where Kitty slammed him against a brick wall. "But you haven't seen the last of us!"

"You're not welcome here ever again!" Kitty shouts back, running after the bandit leader with a challenging look in her blue eyes.

"And never come back!" Puss yells after them, slipping his sword back into its sheath on the tabby's side.

"I love this house, Puss," Kitty breathes in an amazed tone as she and Puss look at the third house for sale in San Ricardo.

"Mi amor, we've barely even looked inside of it," Puss laughs, noticing Kitty's instinctive decision to pick _this_ house.

"Ginger, it's the one of my dreams," the she-cat insists, using her charming voice. "I don't need to see the rest of it," she assures him. "Please, Ginger? Can we get this house? For me?" Kitty inquires, using her pleading voice that she knows that Puss cannot refuse even if he tries.

"She's seemed to have made up her mind," Puss remarks to his mother with a laugh, watching as Kitty runs up the stairs to check out the top floor.

"You've got no choice, then," Imelda smirks, knowing that a woman _always_ gets her husband to accept what she wants. "There's no resisting her, Puss," the woman chuckles, noticing how excitedly Kitty looks around the top floor of the house.

"I know, Mama. She's going to get her way," Puss admits, looking around the main corridor of the house. "I would do anything to make her happy," he happily sighs, walking towards Kitty to tell her the news.

He does not expect what comes next. Kitty _jumps_ from the second floor and into his outstretched arms, a smile on her face. She lands directly in the middle of his arms, causing Puss to stumble backwards a few steps at the impact.

"How did you know I would catch you?" Puss smiles at his love, looking in her eyes with such admiration for her.

"Because if you didn't you never would have heard the end of it," Kitty replies in a teasing tone before pressing a kiss to her husband's lips.

"I wouldn't drop you even if you weren't threatening me with that," Puss assures her after their kiss. "Do you want me to see the rest of the house?" he inquires, carrying his lover in the general direction of the staircase.

"That can wait until tomorrow. I'm tired, Puss," she answers, a yawn overcoming her last sentence as she tucks herself closer to Puss' chest.

"Goodnight, Mama," Puss drowsily says as he starts to carry Kitty up the stairs.

"Buenas noches, Puss and Kitty," Imelda answers back, a smile present on her face as she watches her son and daughter-in-law make their way towards their bedroom.

She shuts the front door behind herself as she exits the two legendary swordfighters' house where no unwelcome visitors can enter and harm Puss and Kitty in their sleep.

Meanwhile, Puss gently sets Kitty on their new bed, pulling the blanket and sheet down to allow his wife to settle herself down on the mattress before he covers her up. Once Kitty has her boots off and placed beside the bed, she lies down, allowing Puss to wrap the sheet and blanket around her. She whispers gratitude to him before turning to watch as he sits on the opposite side of the bed, pulling off his own boots. Puss then crawls into the bed beside Kitty, covering himself up with the sheet- he can't stand using blankets in Spain inside a building- before he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, Kitty," he whispers to her, pulling her into his arms and against his furry chest.

"I love you more, Puss," she softly says back, pressing a kiss to Puss' paw as she holds onto his arms.

"I love you most," Puss smirks, glad he can beat her at her own game for once.

"Buenas noches, mi rey," Kitty yawns, her blue eyes closing for the night.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Puss replies as he begins to drift to sleep himself.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 8! I know it's been a while since the last update, but school has been really busy for me lately in the past month and a half with the year ending. I have good news, though! I got out of school last Thursday, so I will hopefully have more time to write! My plan for updates on this story is every Friday, but that may have to change a few times depending on what I'm doing that particular week. Oh, I saw** ** _The Mask of Zorro_** **and** ** _The Legend of Zorro_** **with Antonio Banderas in it; I loved both of them! All I could think about during the sword fights was how Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws would respond to the situation. :) Well, until the next chapter, my amazing readers!**

 _P.S. This chapter goes out to my FanFiction friend Rival Argentica who celebrated her birthday this week! I hope you enjoyed it, Rival Argentica! You should notice the part where I used inspiration from our PM messages!_


	9. Settling in to San Ricardo

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than my OCs.**

The next morning, Puss awakes to something nudging harshly in his ribs. Opening his green eyes before rubbing them with one paw, Puss in Boots realizes that Kitty is no longer lying beside him.

"No wonder my arms were cold," he mumbles, turning his head to see Kitty standing beside him with a smirk on her face.

"Get up, you lazy gato," Kitty laughs, handing Puss his boots before she moves over to grab her sword and belt from the bedroom's small table. "We have work to do," she continues, slipping her belt on and adjusting the sword where it cannot scratch her like some of the idiota bandidios do.

"Work? Kitty, mi amor, we just got to San Ricardo….." Puss whines like a child, pouting his lips in an attempt to get Kitty to give in and call work off for the day.

The orange gato is still tired from yesterday; house-hunting with Kitty was no easy feat. She seemed to have an exact image of the house she wanted herself and Puss to live in, and Kitty was not going to differ her plan by _one_ detail.

"Can't we take the day off?" Puss tries again, slipping on his right boot as a sigh escapes his lips.

He thought that the bandits they took care of yesterday would carry their first week in San Ricardo with an easy start. Word would spread fast that Kitty and Puss in Boots were now in San Ricardo protecting the citizens. Puss is sure that the threat of being beaten by two of the best swordsmen- woman for Kitty- would be good enough to keep more bandits at bay for _at least_ a week.

"Ginger, you know as well as I do that our work comes and goes with the flow of bandits in the town," Kitty says, rolling her blue eyes at his childish antics.

Her husband could be such a drama king when he wants to be….

"¡Exactamente! So, we need to enjoy the day while we can. Besides, it's barely past sunrise. We can sleep in some more, Kitty," Puss tries to persuade, only to get a stern look from Kitty. "Okay, okay. I'm putting my boots on. You're glad I love you, Kitty," he sighs in defeat, slipping his belt on before placing his hat on his head.

"No, no, no, Puss. We're not fighting any bandits today, unless they show up," Kitty assures, moving towards the door to their bedroom. "We're going to decorate the house today," she tells her husband, leaving their bedroom and heading downstairs.

"Decorating? Why are we decorating our casa, mi reina?"

"I think we need a touch of color around the house, Puss. These yellow walls are not the best style for our first house together."

Puss can't help but laugh at her comment before sliding down the stairs' rail and landing on his back paws which makes the stone echo under his boots.

They arrive at the marketplace two towns over about two hours later, both of them sneaking into the town in case they are wanted.

"So, what are you thinking of decorating the house with?" Puss inquires in a whisper, jumping from one roof to another.

"I was thinking light blue for the bedroom next to ours, green for our bedroom, and maybe a pastel yellow for the kitchen," Kitty smiles, landing on the roof beside Puss before attempting to swipe his hat.

"You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?" Puss asks with a light laugh as he realizes how much thought Kitty already has put into their house and new life together.

"Mm-hmm. Every night after we went our separate ways together, I would think about the house we would have together once we were married," Kitty admits, which makes both swordfighters smile at one another.

"Oh, so even then you wished we were married," he teases, making Kitty swipe his hat off his head before placing it on her own head.

"I do wish to be teased about it any longer, Furry Lover. Now, come on before they sell out of paint," she says, jumping down from the roof and heading for the vendor.

"I can't believe my hat is gone. _Again,"_ Puss comments to himself, following after his lover before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Excuse me, señor. We would like to buy some paint for our casa, por favor," Kitty announces to the man selling the home furnishings, only to get a strange look in return.

"We don't sell to cats around these parts. Especially not ones who were wanted bandits at some point in town," the man growls, spitting in the direction of Puss and Kitty.

"Perdóname, señor, but I do not see anywhere that it says you are allowed to be judgmental in who you can and cannot sell to. Now, if you would so kindly let me and my wife buy some paint for our house, I would be very grateful," Puss remarks in a harsh tone, moving one paw to sit on the hilt of his trusty sword.

"I don't think so, gato. Go back to the bar or jail where you belong, outlaw."

"Hey, estúpido, what part of _you are not allowed to be judgmental_ did you not understand?" Puss tries again, a growl building in the back of his throat.

"Oh, I understand plenty. I'm not going to let a cat outlaw and his newest flame ruin my business," the man responds in a confident tone.

"Kitty, why don't you go see if there are any other vendors in town, por favor? This might get a little bit ugly," Puss whispers, signaling his intent to Kitty with his eyes.

"All right, Puss. Meet me at the fountain in no more than an hour," Kitty agrees, walking towards the center of town towards the main market.

"Word of advice, _never_ speak to me like that again in front of my wife again," Puss all but spits at the vendor, slipping his sword back into the sheath on his belt. "If you mess with the cat, you are going to get the claws," he assures, looking at his handiwork in approval.

Puss has carved his signature P on the front of the man's booth and even on the man's pant leg before the vendor could even so much as launch a counter attack.

"Thank you so much for the paint, señor. I'll just be leaving now," Puss smirks, picking up two of the three buckets of paint in his paws before heading over towards the fountain where Kitty is waiting for him, paintbrushes and a few paint rollers in her paws.

"How did you-?" Kitty inquires in a slightly shocked tone, wondering how Puss ever convinced the man to sell them some paint after all.

"You just have to know how to negotiate…. Forcefully," Puss laughs, earning him a laugh and a smile from Kitty as well.

"Well, then I guess I should go back and get the other buckets of paint, then," Kitty smiles, heading off in the direction of where the buckets of paint remain on the dusty cobblestone.

Puss watches her walk away with a smile on his lips, watching as Kitty purposely swings her hips as she walks away from him. A purr builds up in the back of his throat as he continues to watch her across the courtyard.

When they return to San Ricardo, the sun is already starting to dip down behind the mountain, casting pink and purple hues all over the small town. Kitty can't help but think the lighting really seems to illuminate Puss' already bright eyes. Little does she know that Puss feels the same way about her eyes; however, he also strongly believes that Kitty's fur is the most beautiful in the moonlight. The moon reflecting off her white fur makes him realize just how both her inside and outside beauty shine brightly all through the day and night. Puss opens the door to their house, pushing it open with one of his boots to hold it open for his true love.

"Gracias, Puss," Kitty smiles, walking into their house before setting the buckets of paint down on the floor of their living room.

"De nada, Kitty. So, where are we going to start painting first?" Puss responds, coming in the door a few seconds after his lover.

"Actually, I thought I would make us dinner first," the tuxedo she-cat admits, heading into their rather large kitchen to search for some pots or pans to make dinner in.

"Sounds good to me, mi amor. What are we having tonight?" he asks, jumping up to where he is sitting on the countertop nearest the sink.

"I was thinking we could have ajo blanco tonight."

"Almond soup, eh? Sounds good to me, Kitty."

Kitty tries to turn on the water in the sink, which doesn't do anything. She sets the pot down before wrestling with the water faucet once more, using all of her strength to try and turn the water source on. Well, she ends up getting what she wished for. Water soon comes spewing out of the sink, drenching Kitty's fur and making her yowl in the process at the surprise water hitting her body and soak her. Puss has to bite back a laugh as Kitty jumps backwards away from the broken sink, muttering to herself under her breath in Spanish.

"Can I help you up there?" Puss politely asks, jumping down from the counter and taking his hat off with one paw.

"You're a mechanic now?" Kitty inquires, raising one eyebrow at her husband's question as he lays his famed hat down on the kitchen table.

"Of course I am. I'm whatever you need me to be, Kitty," he smiles, pressing a soft and quick kiss to Kitty's lips before the she-cat has any chance to think or protest. "But, I think the correct term is a plumber," Puss jokes, earning him a light slap on the shoulder from Kitty.

"Okay, Mr. Know It All. Can you fix the sink or not?" Kitty questions, giving him her serious face where he knows that she is not playing games with him.

"Do not worry. I will find a way to fix this," Puss assures, moving over to the sink with a confident look on his face. "I can do what you need. _Whatever_ you need," he smirks, knowing that his skill set extends to more than just dancing, fighting, and drinking leche.

"We'll see about that, Puss. Can you cook?" she asks with a smirk, glad that Puss' back is to her where he can't see her facial expression she's making.

"Um—I—" Puss starts off, quickly moving his paws where it looks like he is busy with trying to fix the sink. "I don't see how that's relevant here," Puss quickly says, returning back to the task at hand-or paw if you want to get technical about it.

About thirty minutes later, Puss has gotten the sink in perfect working order. All that he really had to do was tighten a loose part of the pipe.

"Wow, Puss. I must say, you're a gato of many talents," Kitty smiles, happy that Puss was able to fix the main sink in the house.

"One tries," Puss grins back before capturing her face between his paws and press a long, passionate kiss to his significant other's lips, making both of them purr in contentment.

They remain with their lips locked together for a few minutes, only pulling away only to breathe for a few seconds before continuing the kiss. Puss pulls away first and stares into Kitty's reflecting blue eyes as they shine in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"I think we should start painting the house now, Kitty, while we still have a bit of light to work by," Puss says, his voice low and soft with his Spanish accent prevalent in every syllable he utters.

Kitty wants nothing more than to kiss him again right now, to feel his whiskers tickle against her cheeks, to lose track of the rest of the world for the precious moments their lips touch.

"What about dinner, Ginger?" she counters, settling for resting her head against Puss' warm, furry chest.

"We can always go get some fish sticks later, mi amor," he answers before carrying two buckets of paint upstairs into their bedroom.

The bedroom is the first room they are painting, because Puss, for one, does not want to smell drying paint while he is trying to sleep later on tonight. Kitty follows after him with the paint brushes in her paws and a mischievous smile on her lips as she plans a secret attack on her lover. When she reaches their bedroom, Puss has already popped the top off of the two buckets of paint and is working on putting his prized boots on the top of their dresser, not wanting any green paint to stain the black leather. The orange gato then sets his belt and sword near his boots as well, being careful not to scratch the leather with the tip of his sword and cause damage to his signature footwear. Kitty senses a perfect opportunity to initiate her sneak attack, so she heads over behind Puss and tries to hold back the laugh that she feels about to come out. While Puss is still occupied with his boots- sometimes Kitty swears he acts like the boots are his children or pets- she creeps up behind him and places a dot of green on his nose and a green stripe down his back with no sound coming out of her mouth. Puss' eyes cross to try and identify what is now on his nose. He feels the green liquid with one paw and determines exactly what it is. Paint.

"I will get you for this," Puss threatens in a soft tone, one he uses when he and Kitty try to get on one another's nerves and get into one of their constant play-fighting sessions like when they had their snowball fight a week before getting married.

Kitty gasps at this statement before turning on her heel and running for the other side of the room, hoping to escape Puss' grasp before he can do the same to her.

"You'll have to catch me first, Puss!" Kitty teases, jumping over their bed and hiding between the space of the bookshelf and the nightstand as Puss prepares a weapon of his own.

The swordsman clicks his tongue against the side of his cheek while dipping his paintbrush into the bucket of green paint, an amused look in his green eyes as he surveys the room for Kitty.

"You should never have challenged me to a paint war, señora," Puss laughs, moving over to where he can see the tips of Kitty's ears poking out from behind the bookshelf.

"And why is that?" she responds in as steady a tone as ever, not at all fazed by her husband's comment.

"Because you will lose and I will win!" Puss shouts, jumping over the bed and grabbing Kitty's paws in one of his own before holding his paintbrush threateningly over her face.

"You wouldn't dare," Kitty remarks, noticing the all-too familiar look Puss' green eyes house when he is thinking of getting into trouble.

"Try me," he smirks before splattering green paint all over the top of Kitty's head, making her swat her soft paws at Puss' chest in an effort to get him to stop painting her head and face green. "That's not going to work, Kitty. You need to pay for what you did to my handsome face and back," he chuckles, earning him a scowl from Kitty.

With that, Puss puts the finishing touches on his revenge, painting a green heart on Kitty's back before swiping his signature P into the design, which Kitty is conscious of even though she can't see it. After all, a heart and a capital P have pretty distinct shapes.

"Are we even now?" Kitty asks, watching as Puss releases his grip on her paws where she can move.

"For now we are," Puss smiles, going over to one of the walls to actually start painting the _walls_ and not his wife.

"Good. Now I can do this!" Kitty taunts, swiping a K onto Puss' chest, covering his white and orange fur in green, which the gato comes to accept as how he and Kitty would be painting the rest of the house from now on.

Every room painting would start with them taking swipes at one another and then they would _finally_ begin to paint the rooms as they are supposed to be doing. So, Puss muses that he can look forward to being covered in green, blue, and yellow paint before the night is over. He can't help but think how long it will take to get all the paint off of his fur and get it looking like normal for tomorrow when he may or may not be needed to protect the town, _his town,_ from bandits or any other outside threats.

"Big mistake, Kitty in Boots!" he shouts after her as he realizes she's run out of their bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen to try and escape his backlash that is soon to come.

He soon races down the stairs to find her, not without first getting another green swipe on his chest.

Three more hours of the night is dedicated to a paint war and surprisingly the walls get painted as well. Then both cats had to take- dare I say it- a bath. Puss and Kitty had to pour ice-cold water on one another in order to get all of the dried paint off of their bodies. That didn't sit well with either one of them, particularly Kitty. A few "I hate you's" even slipped out of her mouth as Puss made sure she got all of the multi-colored paint off of her black and white body. Puss pretended to be hurt and responded -"I'm wounded, Kitty. Truly, my heart is broken."- only to be hit on the chest by his wife, his one love, his Kitty. Now with both of them paint-free and dried off from all the freezing water, Puss and Kitty walk into their bedroom before both of them flop on the bed, sighs escaping their mouths.

"Not bad," Puss remarks, looking around their now green bedroom, taking a look at his and Kitty's paint job they completed a little less than two hours ago.

"Not bad at all," Kitty agrees, snuggling into Puss' side as he wraps his muscular arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"You know what?" he asks, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head with a smile crossing his lips as he does so.

"What?" she inquires back, placing one of her soft paws on one side of Puss' face, stroking the fur near his mouth and whiskers.

"This is actually very stylish," Puss admits, gesturing with his free paw to the walls around them. "I must admit, I had my doubts about this color for our bedroom walls," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And what has this experience taught you?" Kitty teases, which makes Puss laugh while looking down at her face.

"I will never doubt you again, Kitty, mi reina," he assures with a smile, squeezing her shoulders in affection.

"There will never be a need," she grins back, laying her head against his chest with a contented sigh.

After this statement, the bell of San Ricardo rings five times, the agreed number of rings the priest of San Ricardo would hit if Puss and Kitty are needed to help rescue the town.

"It sure is great to be wanted again!" Puss happily cheers, literally jumping up from the bed and tugging his boots on before grabbing his hat and clipping his belt on.

"Sure it is. But, couldn't the bandits strike during the day?" Kitty jokes, slipping her own boots and belt on before joining Puss as he walks out the door.

"Where would be the fun in that, Kitty?"

 **Author's Note (Updated): And there's Chapter 9! I know, I was a day later than I said I'd be, but I got back from vacation on Wednesday and I've been really sunburned, which made it hurt my arms to write/type anything. But, I'm feeling better now, so I wrote this chapter as fast as I could while still ensuring its great quality for you, my dear readers. So, yes, I know it's one of the shorter ones, but I promise the next one will make up for it in length. Trust me. So, I hope everyone enjoyed, and please leave a review with what you thought. As always, thanks for your support, everyone!**

 **Oh, Rival Argentica, I changed the mistake you found. :) I can't believe that slipped my editing.**


	10. Wagers, a New Enemy, and Paella

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own the OCs. The rest of these amazing characters belong to DreamWorks.**

Puss and Kitty soon reach the city square, which is where bandits usually strike. Seriously? Did these idiotas have no sense of originality? They strike the very center of town almost every time bandits attack. Upon arrival, the two famed swordfighters find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, I saw nothing, Kitty. Absolutely nada, mi amor," Puss announces after doing a sweep of the north side of San Ricardo.

"Nada por mi, también, Puss. Nothing for me as well," Kitty whispers as she tries to contain a yawn as she gets back from the south side of town.

"I don't understand it. Was that just a drill from the priest to see if we would respond?" Puss inquires, taking a moment to scratch the top of his head with his hat off his head while Kitty is distracted.

"I have no idea. But, if it was, I do not take very well to the idea. Who does he think he is waiting until we are about to go to sleep to ring the bell?" Kitty starts to say, which Puss instantly recognizes the slight anger in her voice.

If there is one thing that Puss in Boots learned very early about Kitty, it is that the tuxedo she-cat loves her sleep and is very moody when anyone interrupts her regular sleep pattern. That is why it was hard for them to travel for the first few weeks they were together as girlfriend and boyfriend after escaping the Golden Goose heist. Puss had wanted to sleep during the day and travel by night, as it would be cooler to walk at night and they would have a lower risk of being caught. Kitty had argued the opposite. If they traveled during the day, there would be fewer guards exploring in the hot deserts of Spain and they could sleep during the cool night and under the stars. Plus- and Kitty never told Puss this until after they had been together for years- Kitty did not like anyone disrupting her usual schedule of sleeping during the night. In her usually unstable life, it comforted Kitty to have one thing constant in her life. If she couldn't control anything else in her life, at least she could control the time she went to sleep each day.

Puss begins to walk over to his lover, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and softly pulling her backwards onto his soft, warm chest.

"How about we head back to our casa and worry about the threats tomorrow?" he suggests in a calm voice, which makes Kitty close her eyes as she listens to her lover's soothing voice.

"That sounds good to me, Ginger," Kitty purrs as Puss rubs one of his orange and white paws over her cheek and whiskers.

"Sí, it does. Now, let's return to our house and retire for the evening. Tomorrow we can have a swordfight between the two of us to improve and practice new ways to scare those idiota bandidos," Puss whispers, pulling away before heading off towards their house on the hill with his boots echoing on the cobblestone road.

"You had me at swordfight," Kitty laughs as she catches up to Puss with a smile on her face. "But, do know you are going to lose to me tomorrow," she challenges, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"We shall see, Kitty," Puss grins, taking one of her soft paws in one of his relatively rougher ones before heading towards their house.

The two gatos reach their new home about ten minutes later thanks to their quick reflexes and jumping on top of the other citizens of San Ricardo's rooftops. Upon entering their house, the two tired swordfighters trudge up the stairs, both of them exhausted from today. They trekked through the desert to find a city that sold paint, then had to trek back with the buckets of paint, and then proceeded to have a paint war while also painting their bedroom, the bedroom next to theirs, and the kitchen. With this weighing on their minds, Kitty and Puss instantly take their boots, belts with the swords still attached, and Puss' hat off before literally jumping into bed. After falling on the bed rather harshly, Puss lets out a happy sigh before pulling back the sheet and blanket. The ginger cat then crawls under the covers, kicking the blanket down near the end of the bed and closer to Kitty. Said tuxedo she-cat crawls into bed beside her husband before settling down next to Puss with a smile on her face.

"I had the most amazing time with you today, Puss," Kitty softly says as she begins to drift off into a sleep-like state as the quiet of the night surrounds the two of them.

"You did? _Today?"_ Puss replies in shock, not knowing what was so special about today. "What made today so special, mi amor?" he continues, pressing a light kiss to the top of Kitty's head before giving her lips a kiss as well. "We walked through a _desert. Twice."_

"Oh, Puss. Some of the time you act so dumb," Kitty laughs before opening her eyes to see Puss' face scrunched up in slight anger and he looks insulted as well. "It was a joke, Ginger. Don't take it so literally," she softly remarks, rubbing one of her paws over his furry cheek while using the other paw to rub the fur on Puss' strong arm that is currently wrapped around her waist and chest.

"You know how I feel about people talking about me like that, Kitty," Puss whispers, reflecting onto his time as a much younger cat.

The things the others said about his intelligence….. None of them were positive comments to say the least, and it made Puss insecure about his intelligence. He could be intelligent, good-looking, and brave! No one ever said someone- or some cat, as it is in this case- can't be all three.

"I know, Puss. I'm sorry, my love. Now, I was trying to say that I had the most amazing time today because I was with you," Kitty purrs, curling up to where she is pressed against Puss' side as he wraps his arms tighter around her. "You silly gato. You don't know that you don't have to do anything special to make me happy. Just being with you is enough to make me have a good day, Puss. You're the first thing in my life that has stayed constant; you've never abandoned me," the she-cat continues, drowsiness starting to overcome her voice.

"And I feel the same about you, Kitty, mi corazón. Buenas noches, my sweet Kitty," Puss whispers to her as a yawn overcomes his voice.

Puss then lays his head down on his pillow, keeping his arms wrapped around his wife as sleep starts to overcome both of them. The ginger cat can't help but fall asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of what Kitty said makes him fall asleep content. Kitty doesn't stir in her sleep hardly at all during the night, keeping herself against Puss' side and feeling his body heat next to her is the only comfort she needs. Just knowing he is right there by her side is enough to make Kitty Softpaws- now Kitty in Boots- fall asleep in no more than three minutes, one of her paws holding onto Puss' arm as if daring him to move. And, if he does, Kitty is sure to feel it and wake up to see what he is doing or where he is going. The two famous swordfighters never know when danger may be present or may follow them around or back to their new home.

The next morning comes earlier than expected and Puss wakes up with a slight groan as the sun creeps in through their bedroom window.

"Kitty, turn the light off, por favor," Puss mumbles, throwing one of his paws over his eyes to try and shield out the incoming light.

"You expect me to turn off the sun?" Kitty asks in a slightly humored voice, pressing a light kiss to Puss' head. "You are a very silly gato indeed, Puss," Kitty laughs, which makes Puss chuckle lightly.

"I guess you can't turn the sun off, Kitty. What time is it, anyway?" the famous outlaw turned hero inquires with a slight bit of amusement in his voice as he realizes how silly the request he made asks. "It feels like we just went to sleep," Puss remarks, wiping at his sparkling green eyes as the sun brightly shines through the window, aimed almost directly at Puss' face and eyes.

"We got about five hours' of sleep, Puss," Kitty answers back, moving out of the bed and making her way over to her boots. "We were out until almost one in the morning checking on the town. It's about six in the morning now," the tuxedo she-cat finishes her response, slipping on her brown boots in the process.

"Remind me again why we chose to have a bell signal if intruders were in town," Puss jokes, getting out of the bed reluctantly and heading over to the dresser.

Puss reaches up to the top of the dresser and gets his hat down from its resting place before placing the faded leather accessory on the top of his head. Next, Puss reaches down and collects his belt and boots off the ground, being careful not to stab his leg or paw with the blade of his sword. He slips the belt on quickly, making sure not to scratch his sword up against anything in their newly bought house. Now that he has his belt and sword secure, Puss slips on his famous black Corinthian leather boots that have given him his name of Puss in Boots.

"It was your idea," Kitty remarks in a deadpan expression, which makes a smile appear on Puss' face as he heads for their bedroom door, Kitty following beside him.

"Yes, well….. Now, I believe we have a swordfight to attend," the ginger gato smiles, heading down the stairs of their house to the bottom floor.

"Prepare to lose, Ginger," Kitty challenges with a grin, sliding down the stair rail to reach the bottom of the stairs before Puss.

With that, the two of them head out of their house on the hill, making sure to lock the door just in case any bandits find it while they are gone.

Swords clang against one another in the heat of battle and neither opponent is willing to give up or give in. To the right, an opponent clothed in all black slides backwards, bracing his sword for the incoming attack from his left. To the left, the other opponent waits, brown boots lifting off the ground as she leaps through the air towards the male to her right. Metal clashes in the air as the female clothed in brown flies above the man in black and their swords make contact.

"Hey, that's cheating!" the opponent clothed in black yells over the sound of their swords bouncing off of one another's weapon of choice.

"All is fair in love and war, Ginger," the second opponent smirks, landing on her feet perfectly after her adventure through the air.

"Not flying over my head," Puss argues, thrusting his sword towards Kitty, which the she-cat easily dodges, swiping her sword through the air towards the ginger gato.

"Just shut your mouth, sore loser," Kitty jokes as she laughs before making contact with Puss' sword, the tang of metal filling the air. "Fight with honor and accept your defeat like a real hombre does," the tuxedo she-cat grins before parrying Puss' attack, which flings Puss backwards a little as he digs his heels into the ground to stay upright as he deflects Kitty's sword.

"I'm not going to lose. _You_ are, Kitty."

"In your furry dreams, Puss."

Puss jabs downward with his sword, knocking Kitty's sword out of her paw as she tries to knock him off balance.

"How is that even possible?" Kitty inquires in shock before flipping backwards through the air, grabbing her sword from the ground as Puss slides to try and grab it before Kitty can reclaim her weapon.

"Someone's impressed," Puss grins, now laying on his back as he looks up at Kitty with a goofy, yet adorable smile on his face.

"Yes, actually, I am. You've never succeeded in disarming me before, Puss," Kitty laughs uncontrollably while extending a paw to help her husband up from the dusty ground.

"Yeah? Well, now I have some practice, mi amor. Don't expect me to go so easy on you again," Puss chuckles, accepting Kitty's paw as he gets up from the dust-covered ground.

"I still won, Ginger," Kitty smirks, pushing Puss backwards once he is up by pressing her paw forcefully against his chest which sends him stumbling back.

"By cheating, remember," the ginger gato remarks under his breath before throwing his sword in the air and catching it in his right paw. "Excellent workout! Now let's do the right arm!" Puss shouts, charging towards Kitty with a confident smile on his face.

He is going to beat her this time if it is the last thing he ever does.

A few minutes later, Puss ends up on his back in the dust. Again. Kitty stands over him yet again, holding his sword and her own over Puss' head. A triumphant smirk crosses her lips as she stares down at her lover as he looks up at her with a disappointed, yet loving, look on his face.

"One last chance, Kitty," Puss pleads, using his famous big eyes trick to try and convince her to fight him one more time.

"You've already been given fifteen last chances, Puss," Kitty deadpans, causing Puss to scoff at this statement. "Admit it. I'm a better swordfighter than you," she sasses, putting her paws on her hips as best as she can with holding two swords in her grip.

"I've never lost a fight," Puss boldly says, pushing himself up from the ground, as Kitty seems to be too into her gloating to offer him a paw up.

"Except for fifteen times to your wife just now," Kitty smirks, knowing that Puss' explanation for why he has been losing so much to her.

"I don't fight women! Okay?" Puss remarks rather forcefully, wanting Kitty to remember his values and morals. Not to mention his honor….. "I love them!" he continues, moving closer to Kitty with a charming smile on his face as he tries to get his sword back from Kitty without her noticing what his plans are.

"Oh? You love _women._ Plural," the she-cat inquires, trying her best to make her voice sound terribly angry at her husband and partner in crime and saving towns.

"By them, I mean you," Puss recovers, blowing a kiss at Kitty as he cups his paws around her soft cheeks as he tries to fix his mistake in choice of words. "Obviously. I have no other woman in my life, Kitty, mi amor," the ginger tom cat continues, which makes Kitty sigh at his antics and attempts to recover from his terrible first sentence about loving _women_ and not just one woman.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now, what makes you think I will fight you again?" Kitty smiles at him, giving him his sword back before running one of her paws across Puss' face.

"I'm just getting warmed up. I haven't been much of a challenge yet," Puss softly remarks, looking into Kitty's light blue eyes as they sparkle in the rising sun. "I apologize; it's too early in the morning for me to concentrate and be on top of my game," he starts to say, only to be cut off by Kitty.

"This is great Puss, but you have to stop letting me beat you," Kitty jokes, knowing she can get the truth out of Puss this way by examining his tone of voice in his response.

"Yes. _Letting_ you beat me," Puss says in an unamused and not as sincere voice.

Kitty knows she has gotten the truth out of Puss by his response. He isn't _letting_ her beat him. He's just _losing._ Kitty always figured she is a better swordfighter than Puss; now she has the proof behind it.

"I am sure you need a little break," the ginger tabby remarks in a breathless tone as his flanks heave due to all of the sword-fighting he and Kitty have done so far this morning. "I will get us some leche," Puss tells his lover, slipping his sword back into its sheath on his side.

"Gracias, Ginger," Kitty smiles, pressing a kiss to one side of his face before back-flipping into the air and landing on the roof nearby.

Puss 'wows' as she lands perfectly on the edge of the nearby roof. Kitty then sits near the edge of the roof, dangling her boots over the side of the roof before lying down on her back to look at the clouds rolling through the sky. Content with his wife's safety, Puss heads for the local cantina in town to get both himself and Kitty some leche as a reward for their hard work at practicing for in case a bigger threat comes into town. In addition, the cool leche would serve as a temporary relief from the blazing sun shining well above them by now.

After getting the leche from the cantina, Puss hops up onto the roof next to Kitty, making the she-cat open her eyes as she hears him approach. Kitty had closed her eyes as she waited on Puss, the cool breeze flowing through her fur and cooling her down after her extensive sword training with Puss.

"I brought lunch, too," Puss grins, setting down a small box in front of his lover.

"What did you bring for lunch, Puss?" Kitty inquires in a curious tone, not knowing that Puss was going to bring lunch back for the two of them.

"I still got the leche for us, Kitty. And I also got us some bocadillos de chorizo," Puss replies, opening up the box to reveal four sandwiches inside with chorizo and peppers, along with cheese and a light sauce on the top of the meat.

"It smells amazing, Ginger. I'm glad you thought of getting us bocadillos de chorizo for lunch; you know I love them," Kitty gratefully remarks, kissing Puss' lips as the ginger outlaw gets closer.

Puss returns the kiss, pressing one of his paws against Kitty's face, just enjoying this quiet moment alone with her overlooking San Ricardo. The two pull apart a little bit later and Puss begins to pass his love one of her sandwiches, along with a glass of leche as she reclines one the roof, pressing her back against Puss' chest.

"I do my best to please you, my love. Now, I believe we have a matter to attend to," Puss says with a smirk appearing on his face and his green eyes lighting up.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kitty asks as she stares back at Puss with a challenging look on her face as well.

Puss takes a bite of his first bocadillo de chorizo before responding to his true love.

"What if I beat you in a sword-fight, then we have an uninterrupted dinner at home on Friday?" Puss suggests, thinking of the lack of quiet dinners he and Kitty have had since they got married not too long ago. "What do you say?" he asks, using his best persuasive face to try and convince his wife to go along with his plan.

" _You_ beat _me_ in a sword-fight?" Kitty scoffs, not believing what she is hearing or if she's even hearing right. "Please," she laughs, making Puss place a piece of chorizo on Kitty's nose with a laugh of his own.

"Fine. Then take the bet," Puss tells Kitty, his imagination getting to work on how he can beat Kitty at their next sword-fight.

"So, if I was to let you cook for me," Kitty begins before noticing the hopeful smile on Puss' face. "And I'm not saying I am," the she-cat tells him right after noticing this expression on her husband's face.

She doesn't want him to get his hopes up too early. He still has to beat her at a sword-fight and convince her he is a good enough cook to make them dinner.

"What would you cook?" she inquires in a tone of voice that one uses when talking to someone taking an oral test.

Or, in this case, deciding on whether or not he would be a good cook for an uninterrupted dinner the two of them would have for the first time as a married couple. It's felt like forever since they've had a dinner with just the two of them. Every other dinner has either been with other friends or in the Cat Cantina and Glitter Box with other cats watching their every move.

"I'll tell you what," Puss speaks up in his usual voice, which snaps Kitty out of her own thoughts. "You name it, I'll cook it," the ginger tabby decides on an answer, his voice not losing any of its usual bravado and confidence, even though Puss knows that he cannot cook to save his life.

"Really? I'm impressed by your offer, Ginger."

"Of course, Kitty. Anything for you, mi reina."

"Okay, I'll take your wager. Just don't be too upset if you lose," the tuxedo she-cat smiles before finishing her second sandwich and leaping down from the roof.

Puss follows suit, jumping off the roof and landing on his boots with a loud thud. The two cats then get into their sword-fighting positions, ready to take on each other to see who will win the bet.

Kitty jumps towards Puss before slipping his hat off of his head and plopping it onto her own.

"I got your hat," she smiles, making Puss drop his sword to the ground before he steals the hat back from Kitty.

"And now I have it back," Puss says before sticking his tongue out at her and plopping his hat back on his head.

"Promise me that when you lose we can go back home and take a break from training for today," Kitty bargains, looking Puss in his eyes with a serious tone present in her voice.

"What makes you think I will lose?" the tabby inquires, looking Kitty in her eyes as he doesn't know why she automatically thinks he will lose at a sword-fight between the two of them.

"Woman's intuition," she smirks, pausing to allow him a moment to think. "So, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal, mi amor. Now….. En garde!" Puss shouts in response, preparing to grab his sword off of the ground.

The only problem is that the sword is no longer there.

Puss' sword is now in Kitty's hand, its metal glinting in the sunlight.

"You lost, so let's go home," Kitty triumphantly tells Puss as she starts to walk away from him.

"You cheated, so I take it back," Puss counters, taking his sword out of Kitty's paws before getting in the proper first stance for the sword-fight.

"I don't have the time to give you the proper instruction," Kitty laughs, knowing very well of her fifteen victories over Puss today alone.

"I have had the proper instruction since I was a kitten," the tom cat responds before charging at Kitty as he tries to disarm her and beat the love of his life as fast as he can where he can solidify their dinner date together.

Kitty lunges forward as well, swiping at Puss' shoulder only to have the ginger tabby leap out of the way in just the nick of time. Puss then retaliates by jumping in the air, hitting his blade against Kitty's which sends a reverberating clang throughout the courtyard. The tuxedo she-cat parries the blow, sending Puss backwards only a few inches before he stomps his boots into the cobblestone and stopping himself from sliding backwards any further.

Thirty minutes later, Kitty and Puss are still engaged in the same sword-fight. Neither one of them has given up, nor do they show any signs of letting up their current battle.

"Truce?" Kitty inquires, stopping as she lands close to Puss with her sword outstretched.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Puss shakes his head in agreement, lowering his own sword as he decides the day is getting too hot for them to continue fighting under the blazing hot sun.

"Truce it is," Puss says, sticking out one of his paws to shake Kitty's paw as do friends after an argument.

"Well, I don't know, but it looks like to me that we won't have a dinner on Friday night," Kitty regretfully tells Puss, having gotten used to the idea and looking forward to seeing how bad- or on the off chance good- Puss will do at preparing them dinner.

"I think we will have dinner. I have your sword!" Puss triumphantly cheers, holding up said weapon in his paw.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! That's cheating!" Kitty yells at him, doing her best to jump up and grab the sword Puss is holding up above his head.

"Oh, no, it's not," Puss assures her, remembering what she did to him not too long ago. "I believe you pulled a similar stunt thirty minutes ago, mi amor. You thought you had won then. So, now I have won."

Kitty sighs in defeat, knowing it is no use for her to argue when Puss is this insistent that he has won.

"Fine. I guess we can do dinner at our house on Friday without any interruptions," she gives in, resting her head against Puss' chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"I look forward to it, Kitty," Puss purrs, rubbing his whiskers against the side of Kitty's face. "Now, let's go back home and take a mid-day nap. I don't know about you, but I think that tonight is going to be a very busy night for us being heroes of San Ricardo!"

"I'm sure we will have bandits of some sort enter town tonight or else it we will have to go out and find some bandits to fight," Kitty laughs, looping her arm in the crook of Puss' arm and they begin walking back towards their home on the hill.

If only they had noticed the hazel eyes watching them from the shadows….

Night approaches and the bell rings five times like the night before.

"Well, I do believe that's our cue," Puss remarks from the kitchen table where he is sitting while flipping through the newspaper he and Kitty found at their door upon arriving back from training.

"I told you we would have some bandits to chase out tonight," Kitty smiles, slipping on her belt as she walks down from the upstairs bathroom.

"Hey, _I_ told _you_ that," Puss laughs, setting the newspaper down before jumping onto his paws and grabbing his trusty sword.

"Well, I told you we would go find some bandits regardless, so I, in all technicality, told you," the she-cat grins, pressing one slow, soft kiss to Puss' lips.

"Whatever. Let's just go run these idiota bandits out of town where we can come back to our casa and actually get a decent night's sleep for a change," the ginger tabby smirks, running out the door before doing the spinning through the air thing that everyone likes.

Kitty follows behind him, also spinning through the air, not one to be outdone by her husband. The two gatos soon reach the courtyard, having heard scared screams from that region of town as they made their way across the rooftops.

"You should not be here, señor," Puss growls as he and Kitty step out from the shadows to see a man with a red mask and solid black clothing waiting for them in the town's square.

"I shall go wherever I shall like, cat. And there's nothing you can do about it!" the stranger yells, his voice deep and loud like thunder echoing throughout the sky.

"Do I know you?" Puss inquires as Kitty appears in the shadows beside him, her soft paws moving to her belt to grab her sword as Puss distracts their new guest.

"No, you don't. But, I know you," the strange man remarks, moving his hands up to his chest while talking. "Both of you. I'm not a big fan, in case you couldn't tell," he continues with a smirk, the fabric of his mask stretching out with the different facial expression.

"You are not welcome here, señor," Kitty adds in, not wanting the man to think that she is silent in the presence of Puss.

She's not that kind of female. Kitty can say what she pleases any time she wants to and doesn't care what anyone else says. Marrying Puss has done nothing to curb her free spirit or her independent ways; she's just come to accept that she now is married and has a forever partner in crime to help her settle scores.

"You have five seconds to get out before I make you," Kitty hisses at the stranger, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Kitty Softpaws, how nice to finally meet you," the masked man comments, his hands now crackling with a red energy as he charges up a spell.

"Boots," Puss and Kitty remark together, both staring daggers at the unknown man who is now hovering off of the ground.

You read that right. He's _hovering_ above the ground, a red aura surrounding him as he continues to charge up some sort of spell in his hands.

"I beg your pardon?" the masked man inquires in confusion, not sure why the two cats suddenly both said a type of footwear out loud together.

"Her last name is Boots now, idiota. We're married," Puss explains before jumping into the air to try and fling himself at the hovering magician.

Or whatever this weird stranger is…. Of that Puss in Boots is not certain.

"Fear me, if you dare!" Puss shouts, swiping at the floating man with all the effort he can muster before falling back down to the ground.

Fortunately for the ginger outlaw, he lands back on his boots and not on his back or butt. Kitty offers him a paw up before she leaps onto the roof nearby and looking between both Puss and the new villain.

"We have justice to deliver!" Kitty shouts over the howling wind, jumping off the roof of the building towards the floating magician.

"But, you won't be safe! You could get hurt!" Puss calls up to her, not wanting to see his love struck down by any magic spells.

"I can take care of myself!" Kitty calls back at him before dodging the fireball the stranger throws at her.

However, her jump does come with some success. Kitty manages to slash at the wrist of the floating man, which makes the magician unable to use that hand for magic until he gets the bleeding to stop. Unfortunately for the man in the mask, that wound would not stop bleeding for several hours due to Kitty's precise movement with her sword.

"Besides, this magician can't even catch me!" she taunts as she lands back on the ground near Puss.

"I AM A SORCERER!" the masked man yells ferociously, summoning a lightning bolt and preparing to use it against the two cats below him. "The world will soon know the name Bloodsmith as I shall exact my vengeance on all of those who have wronged me and my associate!" Bloodsmith the _sorcerer_ continues to shout before throwing the lightning bolt in Kitty's direction.

Puss jumps in front of his wife, deflecting the lightning bolt back at Bloodsmith with his sword.

"This lovely lady is under the protection of the legendary Puss in Boots!" Puss reveals as the lightning bolt just barely misses Bloodsmith.

"Why? Does the woman need protection from the big, bad world?" Bloodsmith taunts, making Kitty yowl with anger before she pounces towards the sorcerer once more.

"NO! I don't need protection from anyone, hombre!" Kitty yells at the top of her lungs before pouncing once more at the man named Bloodsmith.

"Then what was that little speech for? Hmm?" Bloodsmith demands as he prepares another fireball.

"That was merely to buy her time," Puss smirks, watching as Kitty scratches at Bloodsmith's face as the sorcerer has his attention on the ginger tabby and not Kitty.

Bloodsmith gasps at the impact and tries to fling Kitty off, only to have Kitty jump from the air and land in Puss' arms with a dramatic flair.

"And, allow me one question, Bloodsmith. What kind of name is that anyway?" Puss sasses the new villain, wanting to know where the heck the villain got that name.

"Bloodsmith is a name that should strike fear into your puny cat hearts! Instead of a blacksmith, I am Bloodsmith because I will make my living off of spilling your blood!" the sorcerer yells as he tosses the fireball, only to have it miss Puss and Kitty by about thirty feet.

The fireball also lands in a bucket of water, extinguishing every hint of the flame.

"You're a terrible villain! Did you know that?" Kitty asks with a smirk on her face at the utter terribleness of the sorcerer's magic and skill.

"No one makes me bleed my own blood!" Bloodsmith shouts out before disappearing into a cloud of red smoke. "That isn't the last you'll see of me!" an echo and spooky sounding voice belonging to the Bloodsmith calls after the sorcerer has disappeared from San Ricardo.

"Well, that was strange," Kitty remarks to Puss, not sure why the villain even bothered to come to town when he didn't actually do _anything._

"Sí. It was _very_ strange," Puss agrees as they head back towards their house.

Once again, the hazel eyes peek from the shadows watching the two gatos as they head back to their house to get some much-needed sleep for tomorrow's predictably busy day of chasing off evil-doers.

Friday night soon comes around and Puss is currently in the kitchen making dinner for Kitty and himself.

"How's it coming in here?" Kitty asks as she comes into the kitchen from the living room where Puss told her to wait until he comes out with the food.

"Ay, yi, yi! Mi amor! What part of wait in the living room for me was hard to understand?" Puss shouts out suddenly, moving away from the stove to push Kitty out of the kitchen. "I am perfectly capable of cooking us dinner, Kitty. Now, go. I shall be there shortly," Puss explains to her, shutting the kitchen door behind her where he will at least hear his love walk into the kitchen if she tries to sneak in again.

About fifteen minutes later, Puss brings out the paella he made for the two of them before setting it on the table in their living room. With the food set on the table, Puss sits down on the floor beside Kitty, placing the bottle of leche on the table between the two of them.

"Here you go," Puss smiles, passing Kitty's plate of paella towards her.

"Wow!" Kitty gasps, impressed with the plating Puss has managed to pull off. "This is beautiful," the she-cat tells her husband, knowing how hard he worked to make dinner for the two of them like he promised.

"I hope you like it," Puss smiles, very proud of his own work. "Let's try it, shall we?" the tom suggests, holding his fork up to his lips to prepare to eat his dish he prepared for his true love.

The two gatos each take a couple of bites of the paella. Kitty doesn't instantly spit out the food, which is a win in Puss' book. He honestly had doubts that the food would be terrible and that he'd accidentally make Kitty or himself sick by having terrible food. Puss wouldn't have meant for anyone to get sick, but the ginger tabby knows as well as his wife that he can't cook much of anything on a normal basis. The paella tonight turns out to be one of the dishes Puss actually _can_ make.

"What do you think, Kitty?" Puss inquires in a hopeful tone as Kitty takes a sip of her leche.

"This is amazing, Puss," Kitty breathes before taking another bite of the paella. "You should make paella more often, Ginger," she continues, which brings a smile to Puss' lips. "Paella might just be your best dish ever," Kitty tells Puss with a proud smile on her face.

"Gracias, mi reina. I appreciate your compliment, Kitty," Puss reveals to his wife with a grateful smile on his lips as he prepares to take another bite of paella. "I _will_ make this more often for you, Kitty. Your approval is all I wished for when making this dish. I am most pleased that you are enjoying it, my love," he softly remarks, pressing a soft kiss to Kitty's paw which makes her laugh.

"You are a shameless flatterer, Ginger. I love you."

"I love you more, Kitty."

"I love you most, Puss."

After doing the dishes for the night together- Puss washed the plates and Kitty rinsed them before setting them on the counter to dry- the two gatos begin to relax for the night, just wanting to relax after their busy day. Both Kitty and Puss climb onto their couch before settling down next to each other. Puss climbs onto the couch first, leaving him at the back of the couch as Kitty climbs on and settles down with her back resting against Puss' chest. Puss strokes one of his paws through Kitty's fur, which makes the she-cat purr at her husband's touch as he draws tiny designs on her forehead with his paw. First, Puss draws out the outline of the letter I on Kitty's face, which makes her laugh at the awkward way Puss goes about drawing it. He starts near her chin and works his way up where the letter is drawn properly to him but is upside down to Kitty. Next, the ginger tabby draws a heart shape on his wife's face as he presses a kiss to her cheek in the process. And, finally, Puss ends his message by drawing the letter U on Kitty's forehead, which makes her smile at Puss' message to her.

"I love you, too," Kitty tells him softly, having nearly fallen asleep in Puss' tender embrace and especially as his soft paws caressed her face while spelling out a message.

"I am so glad we took tonight off, Kitty. I've had an amazing time cooking dinner for you and just spending a quiet evening with you in our home," Puss whispers in her ear, making Kitty laugh as his whiskers tickle her face and the side of her ear.

"So have I, Puss. I'm glad you talked me into having a quiet night at home. Good thing the bandits seemed to get our memo," the she-cat jokes, glad that no bandits ruined her night with Puss.

"Sí. They would not have wanted to see me if they interrupted our dinner or just this peaceful silence between the two of us," Puss chuckles as Kitty shifts a tiny bit in his arms into a more comfortable position.

Instead of laying with her back facing Puss, Kitty now turns to where she and Puss are chest to chest and their noses are just inches apart.

"You've got something on your lip," Kitty smiles at Puss, reaching one paw up to cup on side of his face.

"What is it?" Puss inquires as he looks down at his true love.

Puss doesn't even have time to react before Kitty crashes her lips against his with a smile present on her face. Both of their eyes instinctively close as they kiss, Puss' paw moving to hold the back of Kitty's head as she continues to kiss him. After a while, they pull apart and Puss has a surprised look on his face.

"I got it," Kitty grins at him, her blue eyes lighting up in the moonlight streaming in through the window of their living room.

"Well, Señora Kitty in Boots, I do believe you now have something on your lips," Puss smirks before moving his lips closer to hers and kissing her again.

The two of them end up watching a show on TV- Yes, San Ricardo has TVs just like Far, Far, Away- but neither of them sees the ending of whatever crime fighting show they are watching. Puss and Kitty have both fallen asleep next to each other on the couch since the busy day has taken its toll on them. In addition, the soft couch and being snuggled up together under a blanket made both of them feel so secure and safe that neither had the strength to battle sleep. The TV continues playing the same crime show on TV until they wake up the next morning around eleven and neither remember leaving the TV on or falling asleep without noticing.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 10! I hope everyone enjoyed. I am so sorry for my prolonged absence this summer even though I promised weekly updates. Blame my summer work for school. Yes, I am happy to announce that I have finished all of my summer work for all of my classes that I am not even starting until two weeks from now. Yeah, if you remember, the work is for classes I haven't even started yet. Oh, one more thing. I am leaving for vacation in five days, so another week will pass without updates from me. I dedicate this chapter to my amazing FanFiction friend Rival Argentica! Even though we've never met in person, I feel like I've known you longer than just a few months. Good luck on your mid-terms, girl! In case I don't get another chapter up before my school starts on August 8** **th** **, I hope to hear from you girls and guys. Don't worry, there will be more of this story whenever I get the time! Until Chapter 11!**


	11. Fishing Lessons and Easy Money

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs; the rest belong to DreamWorks or the Netflix series The Adventures of Puss in Boots. (Rival Argentica, you know who those characters are….)** **J**

A few weeks have passed by since Puss and Kitty's encounter with Bloodsmith, and since that time, no updates have been made regarding the new villain. However, this does not mean there has been a lapse of adventure for Kitty and Puss; there always seems to be some adventure waiting around the corner. Puss always claims being married to Kitty is an adventure in itself, a statement Kitty often finds herself rolling her eyes at. Though, to be completely honest, Kitty in Boots, oh how she loved that name, appreciates the sentiment and is thrilled Puss in Boots aka Mr. Frisky Two Times chose her to settle down with. However, that doesn't stop the tuxedo she-cat from feigning her dislike of such a phrase.

"Oh, isn't that too corny, Puss?" Kitty would complain, her blue eyes sparkling in mischief and humor that somehow makes Puss fall in love all over again.

"If it's corny, Kitty, it's only because you make me speechless, mi reina," Puss would respond with that same glimmer appearing in his emerald eyes.

"Puss," Kitty would sweetly say, leaning in towards his lips as if she is going to kiss him before pulling away. "You're too predictable," would follow, and then the chase began with Kitty running and Puss sprinting after her, their boots echoing off the cobblestone as they play their little game.

Six times out of ten, Kitty would win and Puss would buy her leche to celebrate. They sat on one of the rooves of San Ricardo, drinking glasses of leche and staring up at the stars, with either Puss or Kitty resting on the other's furry shoulder. Four times out of ten, Puss would win, and he would take Kitty on a moonlight walk around San Ricardo, often with both their swords drawn to help defend the city in case of bandits or other threats. Often, they would stay out until the sun came to greet them, and the lovers would retire to their house on the hill in order to rest for the next night on patrol.

Today, the sun beats down on the landscape, scorching nearly everything it touches and sending even the lizards that bathe in the sun's rays under a patch of shade. A figure drenched with sweat appears in the distance, sword hanging limply from the shadow's side. Three taller figures run in front of the lone shadow with tails between their legs, so to speak, as they scramble to escape town.

"And stay out!" Kitty shouts after the intruders who had tried to rob the jeweler- Señor Montoya- and his wife.

Sweat glistens on the tuxedo she-cat's face, and she wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball on her and Puss' bed to sleep off the exhaustion and heat within her bones.

"¡Bravo, señora!" Puss claps, jumping down from the roof of the orphanage with a smile playing at his lips, making his whiskers twitch. "An excellent performance, Kitty," he continues, orange fur visibly soaked with sweat as he appears in front of Kitty's azure eyes.

"And why didn't you help out, Puss?" Kitty inquires, moving close to her lover as she takes in her husband's appearance and confident posture. "You weren't with another lady were you, Mr. Frisky Two Times?" she purrs out his nicknamed reputation as she stokes her tail against his striped back.

"Hmmm…" Puss purrs deeply, his emerald eyes closing at the touch of his Kitty. "No, you are the only one for me, Kitty," the orange tabby barely gets out before he moves to capture Kitty's lips in his own.

She instantly melts into his kiss, a smile appearing on her mouth as Puss moves to passionately embrace her in his arms. Puss wraps his arms around her back, starting to lift Kitty up from the ground as their kiss continues. Both gatos continue kissing, not needing to break for air just yet. Purrs escape their lips, and Puss feels Kitty starting to caress his face with her tantalizingly soft paws, and oh sweet Felina, Puss has never felt happier. And then he starts to feel the scorching sun start to burn the top of his head. Puss instantly drops Kitty to the ground and opens his piercing green eyes to find Kitty wearing his hat and looking for all the world like an innocent child being accused of eating the last cookie out of the cookie jar.

"You make it hard to be mad at you looking like that," he admits, feeling his heart pound violently against his chest from the rush of their kiss and seeing Kitty wearing his hat.

 _Again._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you looking for this?" she grins, twirling the hat between her famous paws while closing the gap between the two of them.

"Sí. It seems as if a beautiful thief has run off with it again," Puss tells her, placing his paws on Kitty's hips while staring into her eyes.

"I see," Kitty remarks, keeping one paw on the hat while wrapping her other paw around Puss' neck. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Ginger," she purrs to him, playfully tugging on his whiskers.

"Flattery used to get me everywhere," Puss reminds, thinking back to all the times he would whisper sentiments and love proposals to her, making the tuxedo she-cat blush.

"True. But, we're married now, Puss," she adds in before continuing. "It's time you tried out some new material. The beautiful thief line is getting old," Kitty jokes, removing herself from his grasp before beginning to walk towards the cantina, Puss' hat still perched atop her head.

"Ah. So, we're playing hard to get, are we, Miss Softpaws?" Puss asks as he falls into step beside her. "Then allow me to take you to lunch," he suggests, leaning in towards her face to brush his whiskers against her face.

"Try again," Kitty smirks as she continues walking. "We've been out to lunch as a couple plenty of times."

"All right. Then, how would you feel about going fishing by the river?" Puss tries once more, thinking as far back as he can remember and not coming up with one good memory regarding a river.

"I'd say that idea sounds agreeable. Let's get some leche and then we'll go, Ginger," Kitty concedes with a smile.

And if Puss and Boots, famed outlaw _and_ hero did a happy dance behind Kitty's back, well that was his business.

They reach the river around noon after ordering a few rounds of leche and sharing an order of nachos for lunch. With the current temperature continuing to soar, the cool water of the river feels like a gift from above, wiping off the sweat and heat from Puss' paws as he soaks them in the rushing water. The ginger tabby soaks his front paws in the river to cool them off before he begins to drench his arms in the refreshing liquid as well. Though it can be said that Puss in Boots does not love getting wet, the water in this case is acting as a coolant to help him alleviate some of the sweat. Therefore, Puss does not mind the water seeping through his fur and helping him release the overall heat from his body. Kitty, meanwhile, stands on the edge of the river, not getting close enough to allow the water to lap at her paws. The swirling water begins to taunt her from the shore, reminding her of a time where the water was lapping at her body, threatening to pull her under. She could still taste the salt in her mouth, could still feel the water weighing down on her and crushing her chest as she continued to sink. The whirlpool threatened to claim her as a part of it, constricting her breath and leaving her sight murky and fuzzy as she began to sink into the darkness that had seemed to want to claim her ever since she was a young kitten. The darkness had always been constant in Kitty's life, as constant and as present as the sun is to the sky. And then….. And then there were hands pulling her to the surface.

Upon hearing Kitty's ragged breathing, Puss shoots out of the water and quickly wraps his arms around her, pulling his wife and love close to his warm chest, whispering soft words in both Spanish and English to try and comfort Kitty.

"Shh. Shh. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Kitty. Tú estás cuidada, mi amor," he comforts in Spanish, his accent already beginning to work its magic as Kitty meets his gaze. "I'm sorry, Kitty. Lo siento. I should not have brought you here. It is the river, is it not? You think of the whirlpool, yes?" Puss switches back into English, knowing Kitty understood the Spanish and he does not need to repeat it in English.

"Sí. Tengo miedo, Puss. Ayúdame," Kitty admits in Spanish, burying her face in Puss' chest. "Por favor, mi amor. I can't face the water," she reveals to him, and Puss begins to stroke the top of her head with his paw.

And that makes Puss' heart drop down in his chest. It isn't that Puss in Boots doesn't have nightmares or fears of his own, keep in mind. Simply, it _can_ be said that he keeps most of these fears and nightmares to himself as not to be entirely open and vulnerable to the world. He had been exiled and on the run for most of his life; therefore, learning to be closed and not share the fears and nightmares had become second nature to Puss. While Puss has definitely made amazing progress in opening up throughout his relationship with Kitty, there are still some fears he has yet to admit to his true love. After a brief pause, Puss returns to comforting Kitty, his emerald eyes locking on her crystal blue ones.

"I know. I know. It's okay. Shh. Shh…. I'll always be here," Puss promises, dropping a kiss to both her cheeks. "The chase after the Golden Goose still scares you some times. I know. I still get scared when I think of what almost happened to you. What almost happened to us…" the ginger tabby pauses, deciding not to go down that road right now with how Kitty is shaking in his arms. "But, we've made it. Together. I may not always know what has hurt you in the past, but I swear by my honor and love for you that nothing will ever hurt you now," Puss promises, relaxing his arms a bit when Kitty tightens her own arms around him.

"I love you," Kitty tells him, resting her head in the crook of his furry shoulder. "Really. I do. We banter a lot, but I hope you know how much I love you, Puss," she continues, looking over his shoulder at the river behind him.

"I love you, too, Kitty. And I know that we banter, but that is our style of love, mi corazón. Your love for me is always shown, and I never doubt it for a second," Puss assures, tossing his own glance at the river to see the water beginning to calm down as the swell decreases. "Hey, do you remember on our honeymoon where we went and walked on the beach? I threw you in the ocean," Puss laughs, and Kitty can't help but smile as she thinks of the fond memory.

"I wanted to hurt you so bad. I got my revenge, though," Kitty smiles, laughing as she remembers his face and reaction. "And I wasn't scared of the water because you didn't give me the time to think of the dangers. You just showed me how fun it could be by throwing me into the water where we could start a water fight with one another. I need to do that again," she admits, thinking through the reason as to why she could not dwell on the bad past she has with water on their honeymoon a few weeks ago. "Is there anything we can do at the river that will make me unafraid of it, Puss?" Kitty inquires, starting to walk over closer to the rushing water, but not too close where she won't start to get the nauseous feeling she has recently had around water of any kind.

"I could teach you how to fish if you would like, mi amor," Puss purrs, bending down near the water in order to splash a few handfuls, ahem, pawfuls of water on Kitty's sweat soaked arms as the sun climbs even higher in the sky and adds even more humidity into the atmosphere around the river.

"Fishing? You know how to fish?" Kitty asks in slight shock, never having pictured Puss as the kind of cat that would know how to fish and instead pictured him as a cat who sustained his life on leche, paella, and other Spanish dishes like they eat at their house on the hill.

"Sí, Kitty. I am a world class fisherman according to my friends back in Far, Far Away!" Puss boasts, puffing his chest out a little bit at the compliment he gives himself.

Okay, so maybe Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona don't say those things about him, but his cousin Ricardo with the fishing boat has definitely called them both world class fishermen before. Puss is 70% sure about this fact. Okay, maybe 60%. Or it could be 45%...

"Teach me," Kitty commands, her blue eyes lighting up at the opportunity of learning a fun new skill that would help her overcome her fear of the water nearby.

And, besides, she was starting to get hungry about now, anyway. Fish would make for a good afternoon snack.

"What?" Puss inquires, not quite sure that he heard his wife and lover quite right.

She voluntarily _wanted_ to get in the river when she feared it no more than a minute ago? That didn't make any sense to Puss, but he figures that she may just want to conquer her fear and get it out of her brain to begin with. That the ginger tabby could understand and begins to think is the case.

"Teach me," she commands in a voice with no room for argument or disagreement.

"Okay," Puss concedes, stressing the o in okay more than a usual person would, making the word pronunciation take about five seconds more.

And with that, Puss puts a smile on his face and prepares to show off his skills to his Kitty, to his love.

A thin, silver fish swims by, its fins flapping through the river as it goes against the current.

"Watch this," Puss grins, taking his boots off his back paws before slinking towards the river.

His orange tail twitches, betraying his excitement and interest in the fish swimming before him. In a flash, Puss lunges forward with his claws outstretched, preparing to feel the sensation of smooth skin between his paws. Instead, the ginger tabby ends up with a face full of water as he misses his prey and falls into the river. He lets out an agitated growl and slaps the water for good measure as he begins to stalk out of the river and head for shore where Kitty waits for him. The tuxedo she-cat in question can't help but to laugh uncontrollably at her lover's failed attempt.

"I thought you claimed to be a world-class fisherman, Puss," Kitty teases, a laugh overcoming her question as she takes in his drenched appearance as he finishes climbing up the riverbank.

"I am!" Puss insists, ringing out water from his tail as he awaits another fish to swim by long enough for him to catch one. "But, I am usually in possession of a fishing pole, Kitty. I've rarely fished with just my bare paws before," he explains, making sure not to slip up and say claws instead of paws.

That would have been very bad, indeed.

"Ah. I see. So, you _can't_ catch one with your paws, Puss?"

Oh, it is becoming a challenge now.

"Sí, señora. I _can_ catch a fish without a fishing pole. Just watch me!"

And with that, Puss places his hat and sword belt on the shore next to his boots, preparing himself to get drenched if it meant he could prove Kitty wrong.

This time, a similar fish swims by, and Puss is quick to react to the other animal this time. Without any hesitation, he leaps forward like, well, a cat chasing a laser pointer, and captures the slippery animal between his paws. A shower of river water is sent up behind him at the impact of his orange padded paws have with the water. His skill was shown; his technique, however, shows room for definite improvement. Wheeling around quickly as not to lose the fish due to his wet paws, Puss has a wide smile on his face and his green eyes light up in recognition of his success.

"Afternoon snack," he grins, holding out the still-flopping fish to his wife, that same confident look in his eyes and the same smirk on his face.

Kitty begins to clap in amazement, only to remember that she is supposed to find his performance mainly mediocre. They are in a self-imposed competition, after all. She begins to sarcastically clap instead, earning her a soft, playful cuff on her ears from the Furry Lover himself as he shakes his ginger pelt free of water.

"In your opinion, maybe," Puss remarks to the situation, reading into the sarcastic clapping that Kitty is doing, other words not needing to be said between the two of them.

Kitty's mouth drops open as she realizes how quickly Puss read into the situation and plan she was trying to pull off, and she instantly stops clapping.

"There you go. Go on, Kitty. Try some," Puss offers, handing her the still-flopping fish as it tries to escape from his paws once more.

He could sink his claws into the fish, but that would damage the skin and meat of the animal, plus if Puss is teaching Kitty how to fish he really doesn't want to make her assume you need claws to get the job done right.

"Thank you, Puss. You know, this is my first whole fish I've had before," Kitty comments, taking the slippery fish from Puss before holding it in her own paws.

"Well, suit yourself with the fish, mi amor," Puss remarks, stretching out his neck and retracting and detracting his claws back and forth about ten times while watching Kitty try the fish he caught.

By the time Puss looks back up, Kitty has already devoured about a fourth of the fish, having never tasted meat so succulent before in her life. She starts to think that she really has missed out on crucial parts of being a cat during her life on the run and the previous life she had with the people who adopted her. The only meat they would ever give her was cubed beef they had left over at the end of each month from their meals.

"Can you catch any more fish, Puss?" Kitty asks between two mouthfuls of fish as she looks at her husband with a sly smile on her face.

Why fish for herself if Puss is just going to go and catch more fish for her? He could get in the river and get soaked and she could remain dry on land. It was a perfect plan!

Puss didn't see the plan that way.

"The river's right there," the ginger tabby says with a smirk, pointing one claw at the body of water in question as he makes his deadpan statement.

"Yes, I am aware. But, I thought _you_ were doing the fishing for us," Kitty tries to convince, taking another piece of fish off and eating it before handing the rest to Puss.

"No, no, no, no," Puss assures, clicking his tongue to the inside of his cheek before taking a bite of fish. "You wanted to learn how to fish, mi corazón. So, take off your boots and get your famously soft paws over there to that river," Puss instructs, a look of triumph on his face as he finishes off the fish and slinks back over to the river himself. "Hurry before all of the fish leave, Kitty."

Not for the first time since their marriage, Kitty begins to wonder how she lets Puss talk her into these sorts of things. She guesses this is what love and devotion do to you. They make you try crazy new things just to make your arrogant partner shut his mouth that he is better at a skill than you, even when, clearly, she beats him in all of their sword-fighting practices.

Kitty sighs in annoyance at both of their stubbornness before she begins to peel her brown leather boots off of her sweat-soaked paws that instantly feel a whole lot cooler when they are not insulated inside the leather interior of her famous boots. She then takes off her sword belt before laying it down on the bank next to her boots and Puss' sword, hat, and boots. Reluctantly, she makes her way down to the river before she submerges her front paws in the water as Puss has instructed her to do.

 _"_ _This is going to end in disaster,"_ Kitty begins to think to herself, knowing that their little game will probably end in one or both of them being soaked with water by the time fishing lessons are over.

A few fish fly past Kitty's face, jumping out of the water in a fashion akin to dolphins. They whiz past Kitty's and Puss' head, making both felines leap and thrust their paws forward in order to try and catch a few for an afternoon snack and as fishing practice. Puss and Kitty end up headbutting each other multiple times, neither one of them used to having to be this close to one another while attempting to catch another moving animal. Puss eventually manages to snag one of the fish out of the air and while he is putting the flopping creature further up the bank where it cannot slip back into the water, Kitty tries her best to grab a fish. The only problem is that she throws her body around so wildly that her back paws slip off the riverbank and she goes crashing into the water. SPLASH!

The she-cat lands on her stomach in the middle of the water, tossing up showers of water as she impacts with the previously mostly still river. Droplets rain down on Kitty and Puss as the former pops up from under the water and spits out a mouthful of the liquid and the latter slides down from farther up the bank to rest at the river's edge. No fewer than three fish fly by Kitty and end up either smacking their tails into her face or flat out hitting her as they soar around and above her. Puss cannot help but laugh at the situation, and his warm chuckle makes Kitty laugh slightly, too. She then realizes, however, that she still has yet to catch any fish of her own.

"Do you want help?" Puss inquires in that deep, rumbling, Spanish accent of his that could no doubt calm the seas on the stormiest day.

"I don't need help, Puss," Kitty insists, regarding herself as an independent female that can accomplish anything if she puts her mind to it.

"You don't _need_ help, Kitty. You never do," Puss reminds in a tone that lets her know that he still respects and remembers how strong and capable he is. "But, I think you _want_ help where you can learn a new skill, not that you would admit that," the ginger tabby cheekily responds, sliding down the riverbank and meeting Kitty at the precise moment that the tuxedo she-cat pulls herself out of the river and onto the shore.

Kitty agrees to this fact before allowing Puss to show her his techniques for fishing.

Puss places his paws on top of Kitty's having her go through the motions of catching a fish while there are no longer any of their prey around due to the impact of Kitty's body in the river scaring them away for the moment being. Kitty stares at the rushing water and does her best to mimic Puss' movements, receiving praises from the ginger tabby as she continues to work her way through the motions. Eventually, the fish begin to return, so Kitty prepares herself for the fish to come. She doesn't notice the one within her paws until it begins to wiggle and try to feed on her paw as if it is a variety of vegetation. Kitty makes a momentarily startled noise before picking up the fish and throwing it to the other side of the river, making Puss chuckle and his emerald eyes water with tears formed in pure amusement. Kitty is ready for the next one when it comes. As soon as the next fish hits her paws, she leaps into the water after it, scooping up the silver fish in her paws and then swiftly throwing it onto the bank where the other fish Puss has caught are waiting for them to eat when they finish fishing. Puss begins clapping before he leaps down into the water himself, pressing a congratulatory kiss to the back of Kitty's wet head- it still hasn't dried from her fall into the water- before he, too, begins to fish once again. At this point, Kitty realizes there is not much of a point of retiring to the riverbank to wait for a fish again as she will just end up right back in the water. And so, she stays in the middle of the river, feeling the water rush over her black and white fur, taking the heat of the day and the sweat right off of her.

Between the two of them, they throw close to eight more fish back up onto the bank in a matter of twenty minutes, and Kitty and Puss have been laughing and smiling with one another all the way. Then comes the point where Kitty misses her landing of one fish on the bank right after Puss has thrown his latest catch onto the riverbank with the others. Like Puss did when he first missed, Kitty slaps the water, sending a cascade of droplets down on Puss' head, leading the orange furred gato to slap some river water in the direction of his lover, showering her in the cool, refreshing liquid as well. The two of them then begin to chase each other around the river, the water being shallow enough to run in, though deep enough to come to about halfway to both gatos' waist. While chasing Kitty, Puss spots a fish hiding among the rocks and attempts to grab the fish in his paws while continuing to chase after his Kitty. However, the famed outlaw and hero slips in the process of trying to keep his attention on two tasks at once, and he goes under the water in a similar fashion to how Kitty had about half an hour before. Kitty can't help but laugh as she sees Puss start to sit up, wiping water from around his emerald eyes and doing his best to push his ginger fur away from his eyes as he is now drenched to the bones. But, on a hot day like this, the water is such a relief that Puss just laughs along with her, sitting still in the river for a minute to catch his breath before he is back up and happily chasing Kitty through the water once more. Kitty shrieks momentarily before turning on her heels and running in the opposite direction, a joyful smile on her face as she kicks up plenty of water behind her that ends up splashing Puss and making him even more soaked with water as they continue their little game. Puss kicks up enough water as well, and between the two of them, it would appear as if they were kicking up a tiny typhoon or monsoon season within the river on the outskirts of San Ricardo.

In one of their short time outs where both of them have an opportunity to breathe, Puss turns around from running and passes one of his ginger paws through the fur on his head. He catches sight of Kitty in front of him now that he has turned around- somehow, he became the chaser and not the attacker. Puss finds Kitty with a new fish in her hands, eating parts of the meat as if she cannot get enough of her first taste of a food she had never before experienced. And that is enough to put a smile on the Furry Lover's face before a plan formulates in his mind. Puss sneaks up behind her and then lowers himself into a crouch. Before Kitty has a chance to turn around or make any movement at all, Puss launches himself at her, tackling her and pulling her down into the water with him. Somehow, amidst all their fighting to splash one another with water, Kitty ends up on top of Puss, so she flips him on his back before she sits on his chest as he floats down the river. Puss gasps slightly at the sudden extra weight added to his chest before he gets used to and wraps his arms around Kitty's waist to keep her from falling off his chest as they continue to float down the river.

"Have I ever told you how happy you make me?" Puss lazily says, looking up to lock his gaze on Kitty's face as they float near the riverbank.

"I think once or twice," Kitty teases, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss as she remains sitting on his chest.

"Good. I'm glad you know how much meaning you have brought into my life, mi reina," Puss smiles after the kiss as he begins to pull them towards the riverbank with his paws where they can enjoy their feast of fish.

"You know, I always thought that I was the one who rescued you from the San Ricardo Prison," Kitty speaks up as they near the edge of the river near where the pile of their boots and swords are waiting for them, along with the fish.

"You did," Puss reminds, thinking back to their first instance of saving one another during their quest for the Golden Goose as it has come to be called.

"No. _You_ rescued me," Kitty tells him before she slides off of his chest and swims the rest of the way to shore, noticing how the sun is starting to descend more towards the town of San Ricardo.

They truly have been out here together for quite a long time. It hadn't seemed like hours when they were playing in the water and Kitty was learning how to fish. With a collection of their swords and boots, the two gatos head back for their house, making sure to grab all of the fish in the process.

A few mornings later, Kitty is awakened by a force jumping on the bed and making the mattress sway slightly under the sudden weight being added.

"Puss, what are you—" Kitty starts to ask before the orange furred gato in question cuts her off and begins to formulate his answer.

"People talk; I hear things. We have a mission," Puss excitedly answers, slipping his sword belt on in a hurry as he sits down on the bed next to his sleepy wife.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kitty inquires, not at all sure what he is getting worked up about.

"There's a den of bandits around San Sebastián that are taking and cheating money away from the sailors that come into port," Puss begins to explain, a smile on his face as he excitedly explains the situation to Kitty, complete with hand motions and everything. "We can go and take them out, defeating a threat to the good people of the city and then keep all of their gold and earnings for ourselves!"

"Well, why are we not returning the money to the people, Puss?" Kitty inquires in a confuse tone as she sits up to slip on her own boots, knowing that she would not get back to sleep now with Puss bouncing on the bed and talking up a storm in her ears.

"Because they're sailors, Kitty! Most of them will be gone by now, and I hardly think that the ones left in town would like to admit they were swindled by a den of bandits," Puss remarks, smiling as he begins to walk out of their bedroom and down the stairs where he eagerly awaits for Kitty to come down where they can head out of town. "What do you think? Are you in?" Puss calls up the stairs, impatiently bouncing up and down on the soles of his Corinthian leather boots as he waits for his lover to appear.

"You don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, do you?" Kitty laughs as she slides down the stair railing and lands at Puss' feet. "It's a mission and it will help out the people of San Sebastián and us as well. Of course, I'm in," she reveals and opens the door to their house before running out and heading for the stables where they keep their trusty horse.

And with that, their new adventure begins, all because of the rumor that Puss heard from the people of San Ricardo this morning while he was making his rounds to make sure the city was safe.

It takes about two days for them to reach San Sebastián from San Ricardo, and in that time Puss and Kitty have been formulating a plan on how they will take out the bandits that are continuing to rob sailors out of their hard-earned money by cheating in a game that the sailors have known how to play since they were around twelve years old.

"Are you ready to enact the plan, Puss?" Kitty grins as they approach the town in the dead of night, the perfect time to execute a well-formulated plan and trick the con artists themselves.

"Of course I am, Kitty. You came up with a very convincing plan, mi amor," Puss remarks from behind her on their horse as they head into town.

With a small kiss, the two gatos climb down from the horse and head into the cantina where the bandits have set up shop, so to speak. The idiota bandits were always the same. It's sad, really, that they think they are the only bandits who gather in the town's main cantina.

Puss and Kitty wink at one another as they prepare to enter the cantina separately as they have planned so as not to attract too much attention. Puss goes into the cantina first per Kitty's plan, and his boots begin to echo on the hardwood floor as he enters the cantina, hat pulled down low over his emerald eyes, hiding the knowing smirk that appears on the famed gato's face. Oh, this is going to be fun. The bandit chief looks up from his drink as he hears new footsteps he doesn't recognize hit the floor, and it is then that Puss in Boots stops in his tracks to wait for the chief to speak to him.

"What are you doing here, gato?" the chief inquires with a slight snarl, chewing on a cigar in the corner of his mouth as his gaze locks on Puss.

Puss pushes his hat away from his eyes, and by now the smirk has disappeared and is replaced with a neutral facial expression so as not to give away his and Kitty's plot.

"I'm simply in search of some leche and heard that the cantina is good for both leche and a game of dice. Was I correct in my source of information?" Puss smoothly says, moving forward a few steps in order to not appear as a threat but also show that he is not afraid to come forward on his own accords.

"Sí, señor. You can find both here," the bandit chief remarks with a lazy grin appearing on his lips as he thinks of the sucker of a cat he has in front of him that will fall prey to his tricks just like the sailors had before him. "Raul, go and fetch our new compadre a glass of leche where we can begin the game," he continues, lighting the cigar and placing it in his mouth while waiting for his right-hand man to return with their guest's glass of leche before they can begin the game.

"And what is the object of this game, pray tell?" Puss inquires, sitting down in the chair being offered to him.

"The rules are quite simple, gato," one of the other bandits remarks, a scar running parallel down his face, crossing over his right eyelid and ending about halfway down his right cheek. "You just have to roll a seven in one turn with the roll of two dice. If you do, you win the round and all of the bets made during the round," he continues, propping one foot up in the empty chair that Puss is sure Kitty will occupy once she comes into the cantina.

"Ah. Excelente. Yo entiendo," Puss smiles, preparing to begin the game as soon as Kitty makes her scheduled appearance.

In three….

Two….

One…

The swinging doors to the cantina open once more, and the tuxedo she-cat known as no other than Kitty Softpaws appears in the doorway, confidently walking forward but with no hat to hide her facial expression. However, Kitty has perfected his neutral, expressionless state of being during her years as the greatest thief in the land, so the bandits are not at all suspicious at the second gato walking into the cantina. At this point, Kitty simply saunters up to the table, knocking the thief's feet out of the previously empty chair and jumps up into the chair before turning to face the bandit chief.

"Hola, señor. I would like to play as well," Kitty grins, her blue eyes taking on the innocent light and look that can convince Puss to do almost anything.

"And so you shall, dear señorita," the bandit chief smiles with a creepy gap-toothed smile as he takes the glass of leche from Raul that was meant for Puss and hands it to Kitty.

"Gracias, señor. Now, I am new at this game of dice and shall need help from one of you at the start," Kitty slyly grins, and one of the bandits named Sancho gladly comes over to help mentor her in the game of dice.

And with that, the game begins, and Kitty and Puss exchange a wink and a smile that go unnoticed by the rather foolish bandits surrounding them.

Unbeknownst to the bandits, both Puss and Kitty are very adept players at this particular dice game and have picked it up in their travels around the world both separately and during their time together. As the rounds of the games continue, the winner changes with each round so as to divert suspicion. The two lovers let the bandits win the first two rounds of the game, and each of the gatos feigns severe disappointment so as not to let the bandits onto their trail and plan. After the first two rounds, though, Puss and Kitty begin to win, and they usually alternate their turns of winning. However, there are times where Kitty and Puss each have turns of the game where one of them wins strings of three or four rounds in a row.

"You know, I think I like this game," Puss remarks to the table as he throws his fourth winning pair of dice on the table as he wins his third straight round in a row, collecting money from all the players of the game, even from Kitty as well.

"Beginner's luck," the bandit chief utters for what must be the tenth time that night, and Kitty cannot help but quietly scoff at the statement.

"Your turn to lead, señorita," Sancho remarks to Kitty, handing her the dice Puss has just rolled to get his seven. "Buena suerte," he whispers in her ear, and Kitty laughs at the feeling of his breath, making Puss growl in annoyance at the stranger trying to put the moves on his wife and partner.

Kitty takes the dice from his rough hands and she blows on them for luck before she rolls the dice. The second die spins around for longer than the first, and everyone's breath hitches in his or her throat as they watch the final die fall down on the table to land on a….

"Seven!" Kitty excitedly cheers, her crystal blue eyes lighting up in excitement. "All right! Yes!" she continues the celebration as she rakes the last of the bandits' coins towards her.

"Partner!" Puss shouts, revealing their connection with one another as he jumps out of his chair and spins Kitty around above his head with a knowing grin on his face as he thinks of exactly how they duped the bandits out of all of their money.

"Tons of gold for you! Hey!" Puss and Kitty start to sing together, each of them scooping up one bag filled with gold from the bottom to the brim. "Tons of gold for me! Hey!" they continue their impromptu song, grabbing another bag of gold apiece and dancing around the cantina together, about to make their escape as they keep an eye on each bandit's movements behind them. "Tons of gold for we! Hey!" Kitty and Puss end, knocking their hips together as they are only three steps away from the door without any opposition thus far.

And then, the whole atmosphere of the cantina changes. A knife embeds itself in the door only inches away from Puss' whiskers, making the ginger furred outlaw jump back in alarm and let out a sharp yowl of surprise.

"Hey! One more roll!" the bandit chief demands, standing up from the table and stalking over towards Puss and Kitty, a dangerous look in his black eyes as he takes in the two infamous cats and the bags of money that they have won.

"Uh, señor…. You're broke! You have nothing to bet with!" Puss shouts out, a confident look on his face as he gestures to the four bags overflowing with money that are in his and Kitty's position at this point in time.

"I have a whole other bag tucked away under the bar. And neither one of you leaves until one of you rolls these dice, _Puss in Boots,"_ the bandit chief growls, practically spitting the protector of San Ricardo's name through his gapped teeth.

"This could be our destiny, our fate," Kitty tries to convince her lover, whispering in his ear so as not to allow the others to hear their conversation.

"Kitty, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!" Puss harshly whispers back to her, reminding her of the two pairs of dice they have been playing with the entire time that look the same as the dice the bandits had to begin with.

"Come back, gato, and I may allow you to walk away with your meager life and that of Kitty Softpaws when I am finished winning back all of my money. All or nothing."

"You have a deal, bandito."

And with that, Puss hands the two bags of money he had been holding over to Kitty to hold while he is playing the bandit chief for the entirety of the money at stake.

The bandit chief erupts in a fit of rage, flipping the table over in pure anger as Puss rolls a seven and he, on the other hand, rolled an eight. The glass cups shatter on the floor, sending up shards of glass into the air that Puss makes sure to avoid as he grabs his sword and gets prepared to use it when the time comes.

"I knew it! Your dice are loaded!" the bandit chief roars, reaching forward to try and grab Puss by the scruff of his neck, but Puss is simply too fast for him and jumps out of the way, brandishing his sword while scanning the room for Kitty.

"Fear me if you dare!" Puss shouts, flipping backwards through the air and landing on one of the nearby tables, his usual cocky smile on his face as he waits for the evening to get even more interesting.

"Jefe, the money is gone!" Sancho shouts as he looks under the table only to find the fifth and final bag of money has gone missing in the final round of dice.

"Idiotas!" the bandit chief accuses his fellow bandits, jumping to strike a blow at Puss with a sword which Puss easily parries. "And where exactly did the money disappear off to, Sancho? No one has a soft enough touch to remove a bag of money from my foot without me noticing!"

"That's what you think," Kitty teases as she reappears from hiding the bag of money from the bandits.

And, to be clear, the bags of money in question are about the size of the Golden Goose's eggs, not that of the coin purse Kitty and Puss both carry around to pay for leche and the like.

That is when the sword fight begins. Sancho goes after Puss, yelling as he swings his sword towards the ginger tabby with malice expressed in his eyes. Puss simply narrows his emerald eyes in a challenge before he slashes forward with his sword, satisfied when he hears a harsh metal clang that tells him he has made vital contact with one of the weakest parts of his opponent's sword. Oh, this would be easier than he thought. Sancho pushes back against Puss' attack, and Puss holds his own sword level to his chest before he strikes forward, catching Sancho off guard and making the young thief's dark eyes go wide as he hears a harsh scratching sound coming from the continuing battle raging on between himself and Puss. And then the younger fighter's sword breaks in two, and he is left to run for the supply the bandit leader keeps in the back on the cantina to try and regroup before Puss in Boots can finish him off. Puss lands one swipe to the back of the young man's legs, bringing him swiftly down to the ground before the orange furred cat goes over to try and regroup with Kitty.

The tuxedo she-cat, meanwhile, has her own paws full with trying to get rid of both Raul and the bandit chief, as both have determined her to be the source of all their trouble for the evening. She quickly parries the attack from Raul, a sharp yell exiting her lips as she places all of her weight and force into the direct hit to Raul's sword, making him stagger backwards momentarily as a numbing shock travels through his body. Puss jumps to occupy the space next to her, and both gatos see a guard approaching the cantina out of the corners of their eyes.

"We'll never get away with this," Puss mumbles under his breath to his Kitty with an expression akin to anxiety written on his face to go along with the statement.

"Yes, we will," Kitty assures him, and a plan overtakes her mind which she plans to put into action as soon as the guard is within earshot of the cantina.

His footsteps come closer, and he opens the doors to the cantina when he hears the distinct sounds of a swordfight occurring within the walls of the cantina.

"What? You gave me _loaded dice?"_ Kitty gasps as she tosses and accusing look at Puss before she pushes past him and hands the guard the offending pairs of dice. _"_ He gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest him!" she adds in, pointing over to her husband with a smirk on her face that Puss in Boots knows only spells out trouble.

"You dare to impugn my honor? _She_ was the one who was cheating!" Puss defends himself, swiping his sword to push Raul and the bandit chief back down to the ground before he comes over and stand directly in front of the guard and Kitty as he also smirks at the guard before both gatos begin to flip through the air with their swords, thoroughly confusing everyone in the room except one another.

Kitty lands on the windowsill of the second floor with Puss not far away from her, where they begin to swordfight with one another in front of a truly confused crowd of bandits who continues to throw threats and curses after the two boot-wearing cats. The guard begins to move to arrest the bandits, as Kitty had slipped him a miniscule note on the pair of dice that stated that the men were the den of bandits that were stealing money from the sailors that stopped in San Sebastián to resupply and sell their goods. From their perch on the windowsill, Puss shakes a jewel encrusted coin purse that the bandit chief has stolen from a nobleman.

"Did you drop something, señor? Or are you just resting?" Puss taunts the bandit chief as the man lays on the ground with a hand held over his aching head.

Inside the coin pouch lies gold, jewels, and enough silver to buy leche in the whole world over.

"Gracias for your help, mis amigos!" the young guard comments, his green eyes lighting up in appreciation as he rounds up the last few criminals.

"All in a night's work, señor," Kitty bows, and Puss follows her lead before they both jump out of the window and onto the roof where Kitty has stashed all five of the coin bags.

The cool night air smacks against both Kitty's and Puss' fur, and the two lovers quickly gather up the bags of money before racing along the rooftop towards the stables where they have left their trusty steed for the evening during the battle of dice.

Both Puss and Kitty end up laughing hysterically when they land on the horse.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when we kept winning?" Kitty laughs, tucking two heavy bags of coins into the horse's saddlebag where they cannot fall over during their trip back to San Ricardo.

"I was one second away from knocking that Sancho hombre out," Puss grins, but he is entirely honest in his statement.

He had seriously entertained the idea of doing more damage to the impulsive man who kept string at his wife as if she was the most beautiful treasure in the world _and_ that she wasn't married.

"Oh, Puss," Kitty sighs, settling down in front of him on the saddle and rubbing her soft paws over his furry chest. "Is it sad that I can say I could see that happening?" she teases, dropping a kiss to his lips and then pulling on his whiskers.

"Well, he shouldn't have been so close to you and looking entranced by your beauty, mi reina. I am afraid that is no one else's job but mine," Puss grins, resting his head on the top of Kitty's head as he brushes his whiskers along her black and white face. "How about we go somewhere else in search of gold before going back to San Ricardo, eh?" he suggests, that adventurous and mischievous look back in his emerald eyes.

"We could be foolish not to quit while we're ahead," Kitty reminds him, thinking that depending on where they went they could get caught and their bounty could be cashed in.

"Come on, Kitty. What is the worst that could happen? No town can pull one over on us," Puss reminds, pulling the horse's reins and begins to direct the steed towards the doors of the stable.

"This is true. We do have skills, but we do need to be careful. Do you understand me, Puss?" Kitty demands, turning around once again to face her lover.

"Sí. Yo entiendo," Puss responds, a grin of his own on his lips.

"Oh, and Puss?" Kitty speaks up when she turns back around.

"Yes, mi corazón?"

"I have a surprise for you when we get back home to San Ricardo for your birthday."

"I look forward to it."

And those are the last words either of the famed outlaws hear before the world goes dark and they are picked up by two unknown figures with swords and full suits of armor.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 11! This chapter is dedicated to a very special friend who celebrates her sweet sixteen today (May 24** **th** **)! You know who you are! Now, I think that this chapter is shorter than a few of the others I have posted, but this is mainly due to the fact that I am trying to get back into the voices and styles of writing Puss and Kitty's dialogue and interactions. Also, I wanted to get this chapter up where my friend can see this chapter was posted on her birthday (where I live anyway) and enjoy my birthday present for her in the form of Chapter 11 of her favorite story of mine! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates I have given this story. I honestly will try my best to update again as soon as possible now that I am out of school for the summer, but I again have a lot of summer work since in August I will start my senior year of high school and that is one of the hardest years for IB students, just like this last year has been! One IB test done, 6 more to go in the next year! (In addition to an extra AP test I am taking!) Until next time, my dear readers, and please enjoy your morning, evening, or night!**


End file.
